The shackles of our Free Will
by irislafey
Summary: While cleaning his old desk at the beginning of his return to Grimmauld Place, Sirius discovers some old Postcards that remind him of a potential ally for the war against Voldemort in mainland Europe. But this ally isn't what she was all those years ago and Sirius has to make a choice: help Harry at great cost to himself or put his trust in Dumbledore's plan.
1. Postcards from everywhere

**The shackles of our Free Will**

_Ok, what you need to know about this fanfiction is that I have written about 90'000 words worth of text already. That being said, most of it needs fine tuning and that takes time. Also the text is filled with holes where inspiration on how to get from point A to point B is missing. I started this before the Black Lord was even a concept in my mind and until I've written part of the epilogue a few weeks ago I didn't want to release it. Yet somehow the epilogue made me want to see your opinion of it. _

_I am partial to the Sirius Harry parent relationship so this fiction will be about that, again. Taking place after Book 4 but will deviate from canon quickly. There are still Horcruxes around, and I'll try to keep the characters in character (that sounded better in my mind). As usual, not a fan of Dumbledore, and this one has a not so nice Molly in it too. I am not sure if the rating will stay T all the way through the end since I have written some slightly mature scenes in it, but I will give fair warning or I might just extract those chapters as one shots._

_That being said, I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful world of magic in its pages, those belong to JK Rowling. I do like to think that the plot is slightly mine, as are the mini OCs littered here and there, though some of them were…inspired (personality wise) from another book, I'll tell you which when they come up._

_Enjoy, review and sorry for the rambling_

**Chapter one: Postcards from everywhere**

At the end of Harry's fourth year Voldemort came back and the Ministry of magic refused to believe the boy who had seen the Dark Lord return purely out of convenience and a belief that if they didn't see anything wrong it simply meant there was nothing wrong with the world around them. Harry left the Hogwarts express and into his 4th summer holiday at the Dursleys with a feeling of unease and nightmares plaguing him from that horrible night at the end of June. He hoped that his summer stay at his relatives would be short and that he could re-join his friends at the Weasleys as soon as possible.

It wasn't meant to be so.

While Harry was stuck in Privet Drive on the hottest summer in years Dumbledore was calling back the Order of the Phoenix and telling everyone who cared to listen that Voldemort was back. Unfortunately many people refused to believe that idea the same way the Minister of Magic did and with the reassurance of the Daily Prophet that Dumbledore was going senile and Harry Potter was a deranged attention seeking teen their doubts about the falsehoods the Headmaster was spreading were evaporated.

After all Voldemort was dead.

Barely two days passed of the summer holiday when Sirius Black had offered his parents' house no. 12 Grimmauld Place as Headquarters for the Order. And it was within the first two days there that Sirius realized the error of doing so simply because he would be stuck in the one place that was for him, perhaps just as bad if not worse than Azkaban. It was at the first meeting at Grimmauld place that the once handsome ex-Auror understood he was as good as useless in the war if things continued the way they were. What was worse, whatever recovery his mind managed in the two years on the run, Grimmauld Place was chipping away at it. He felt his thoughts disconnecting, his mind drifting, he felt angry, restless, caged, it was as if the house was pushing him to the brink of his sanity. And so Dumbledore's reassurances and words preaching caution soon fell on indifferent ears after the second week there.

'Sirius, are you here?' Remus knocked on the door which led to his friend's bedroom.

'Come in.' Sirius was at his desk sorting through old paper.

'You didn't come to the meeting.'

'Did I miss anything important?'

'No, not really. Snape made a report but it was mostly the same as two days ago. What are you doing?'

'Cleaning my desk. Found some old postcards from my early holidays.'

'Postcards? I thought your family had a holiday house in France.'

'Yeah, but when I was little we used to pick a different location each year for a week or two anyway.' He flipped through the postcards 'Italy, Spain, Germany, Belgium, Island, Russia, ha Israel, forgot about that one, Egypt, Switzerland, Japan-' Sirius stopped.

'That's quite a collection.' Remus said.

But Sirius wasn't listening to his friend anymore. He got up abruptly startling Remus.

'What is it?' the werewolf asked concerned.

'Could it be possible?' Sirius started pacing. 'It's been 14 years, 15 almost.' The Animagus continued pacing thinking hard.

'Padfoot, you're making me feel uneasy.'

Sirius turned on Remus abruptly. 'I think I might have found us a good ally against Voldemort. But I'll have to take a little trip to be sure.'

'What? Have you gone mad?' Remus felt the alarms go off in his head. Sirius couldn't leave. The Death Eaters and Voldemort surely knew by now that Sirius was an Animagus. His dog form was a no go and his human form even more so.

'No, it's a long shot, but if I can convince. Oh, but it would be perfect. But can I? Still, no one else can. No one else knows.'

'Sirius!' Remus stepped in Sirius's way and grabbed his shoulders shaking him a bit. 'You're not making any sense and you're starting to freak me out!'

'Remus,' Sirius stopped the man with a gesture 'Listen. This little getup we have here won't work. Not with Fudge and the Ministry acting like pricks. We need help.'

'And you think you, YOU, can find it out there?'

'I'm the only one who can. As far as I know.'

'Why? Because of some postcards?'

'No, because I was on an undercover mission in Europe when I was an Auror. I can contact the people I worked with back then.'

'And they'll capture you and send you to Fudge with a note, Kiss on sight!' Remus said hysterically.

'Not this person. No if anyone will believe me…I have to try.'

'Sirius you've been cooped up here for far too long, your brain isn't working properly. Maybe if you could take a walk around the town square…'

Sirius waved his hand in dismissal. 'I'll be stuck here for a lot longer if I don't do this. And I'll be less than useless in the long run. This way…maybe…'

'I won't let you leave! You're bound to do some stupid mistake and get caught!'

'I'll be careful Remy. But if I stay here now when I can do this and find us some allies, I won't be able to cope.'

'Talk to Dumbledore about it at least.'

'Dumbledore has no say in the matter.'

'He's the leader-'

'Yes, the leader of the Order I fought for and who let me rot in Azkaban without even speaking to me first.'

'You're upset. I know. I understand.'

'Do you? Do you really?'

'OK, now you really need to speak with the guy. You can't leave it like this.'

'I don't need to do anything. And I can leave whenever the damn I please. This is my house damn it. I won't be kept prisoner on my own property!' Sirius was angry.

'And if you get caught? What then?'

'I won't get caught. I haven't thus far and I won't now. Not when Kingsley is leading the search for me and I'm supposed to be in Tibet.'

'At least let me come with you.'

Sirius shook his head 'No. I'll have to go at it alone. The people I'll contact…neither you nor anyone else is supposed to know about them.'

'You can't just go off on your own to meet with someone none of us know, in a country half way around the world! Sirius, think of Harry! Think of him, what will happen to the kid if something happens to you?'

'It's for Harry that I have to try Remus! I'm no good for him the way I am now! Don't you see? If I stay here I'll lose myself worse than I did in Azkaban! I hate this place worse than I hate Azkaban! I can't-'

'Sirius, please, if you're captured and you die Harry would be devastated. I would lose the only friend I have left. Think about it. You've acted rashly once and it led to 12 years in Azkaban. Don't do this. Just…discuss it with Dumbledore, take me with you. Plan, prepare, please!'

Sirius smiled a sad smile. 'All right, I'll think about it. It's late anyway.'

Remus sighed in relief but kept a watchful eye on his friend. 'I have to feed Buckbeak and then I'll get some sleep, maybe figure something out with a fresh mind.' The ex-convict added.

Remus retired for the night when he saw Sirius wasn't coming down from Buckbeak's room. He decided to give his friend some space. He couldn't understand Sirius and his aversion for his childhood home, well he understood that his family was dark and that they were probably not very friendly or fun, and he understood Sirius had left home at around 16 because of a big fight. But he always knew Sirius was a bit of a loose cannon that he could exaggerate and quarrel out of the silliest things. Surely this house was a lot better than Azkaban. Surely going out on that crazy adventure he concocted to find allies was not worth the risk of him being caught and kissed. Surely.

Remus went to sleep determined to force Sirius to stay at home and talk his issues with Dumbledore through. Maybe talk to the headmaster first and make him understand that Sirius couldn't stay in the house day and night. But the next day couldn't have gone worse.


	2. Choices

Chapter 2:

**Choices**

First thing, Sirius wasn't down for breakfast. Remus thought that maybe the man was sleeping late. Then when he went to look for him at noon he realized Sirius wasn't in his room. Nor was he with Buckbeak. Nor anywhere else in the house. Then when he tried to get out, the door wouldn't open. He was locked in.

'Sirius what have you done? Kretcher!'

The house elf appeared only when Remus yelled for him the 10th time.

'The half breed calls as if he were my master, but master said to only come when the clock struck one in the afternoon and not before, yes, Kretcher good elf he obeys even the worst master.'

'Kretcher, where is Sirius? Did, did he say anything to you? Did he leave any note?'

'Kretcher can only answer the questions when it is 6 o'clock.'

'Open the doors then! Let me out!'

'Kretcher can't, master said the doors will be locked, they will be locked until master is out of the country but no sooner than 6 o'clock.'

Remus was panicking now. He tried blasting his way out. It didn't work. He tried aparating, it didn't work. He tried contacting the order, it didn't work. The fireplace was down, the owls couldn't leave, and Kretcher was being a prick. Remus was going to kill Sirius when he came back. If he came back.

At 6 o'clock sharp the doors were open and Tonks, Sturgis and Daedalus Diggle busted in through them followed in a much more dignified manner by Moody and Kingsley.

'What the hell happened? Why couldn't we get in?' Tonks asked Remus who was trying to close the curtains around Walpurga Black who had, because of the ruckus, started to scream.

'It's Sirius. He's gone.' Remus said as he finally stopped the painting from screaming.

'What do you mean he's gone?' Moody asked.

'He, he just left and closed the house so that I couldn't get out and pursue him. He said he was going to find allies, someone only he could contact, from the time he was an Auror and on a mission in Europe undercover. He said, but I thought I could knock some sense into him, only he just left and locked me in before the night was done.'

'He left last night?' asked Kingsley

'That's what Kretcher said. Just after midnight ordered Kretcher to not say anything and keep the house closed to everyone until 6 o'clock this evening. He's likely out of the country by now.'

'Did he say who he was going to contact?' Asked Moody.

'He said he couldn't say. By the way he spoke, it was probably an oath or vow of silence in the middle.'

'There aren't many fractions that use something like that anymore.' Said Kingsley.

'But in 1980 it wouldn't have been uncommon. Voldemort wasn't the only evil in Europe back then. The vampire covenants in Austria were acting up. The Werewolves in Scandinavia were riding the tide of evil and there was a small witch covenant that was terrorising Turkey.' Explained Moody.

'But where had his undercover mission been?' Remus asked 'If we knew that, we could narrow the list down.'

'And do what?' Moody asked 'We can't go after him, we'll attract attention. And if those people are protected by a vow, we would just put him in danger by making them believe he broke it.'

'So what? We do nothing?' Tonks asked

'Black's on his own for now.' Said Kingsley 'I'll try to make it look like he's in Asia or South America, but I don't know if it will work, especially if he is seen.'

'Don't exaggerate with the assumptions. If he is found in Europe, you might be dragged out as either incompetent or accomplice.' Added Moody.

'So better not to say anything.' Sighed Kingsley

'For now.' Moody growled.

* * *

Sirius found her house incredibly fast. The fact that the Swiss nation both magical and muggle was a neutral country in any war made everyone have very lax security apparently. There were some wards around the house, but Sirius just decided to stake it out from a distance, at least that was what he was doing for the past two days. He was about to call it a night when a cloaked figure approached the front gate and stopped before turning and looking directly at where he was hiding.

Well, that was new. He was sure he hadn't run into any additional protection. So how did the person know he was here? He got out from his hiding place but only just and woofed once. The cloaked person seemed to ponder what to do about this. Was it Leila? He had no way of knowing from this far away. And he couldn't risk revealing himself to anyone else. Even with her he was taking a huge risk. They barely knew each other back in 1980 and all because of a mission he ruined for her. He did save her life however. That had to count for something. The person opened the gate and left it open.

'Well if that isn't an invitation in, he didn't know what was.' So Padfoot approached carefully. The opened gate meant the wards were down. And the house door was open too. This could be the bloody end for him. He contemplated whether a letter and a more public place would have been a better approach. But no, this way, he was one on one with her. If he had gone with that, he would have been one on 20, with her whole division to back her up. Not that she alone wasn't a threat, but he still had a chance against her if in the end she didn't believe him. He sighed and went all the way inside where he took a sitting position and waited.

'Show yourself!' a voice boomed through the house.

Sirius transformed back to his human form. 'I need your help. And before you call the Aurors here, please listen to what I have to say.'

'You've got some nerve showing up here Sirius Black.' A woman came forward, wand trained on him.

'I know, but you're the only one who can help me prove my innocence.'

'Innocence? You were never innocence you sack of dung!' she was pissed. Well, that was just great.

'I am prepared to swear an oath, I was wrongfully imprisoned. I didn't even get a trial. You can look it up. I had no trial, Leila.' This was why he wanted to talk to her. Her mother had been in a similar situation, locked up without a trial, the woman had died in prison when Leila was 5 and only when she became a battle mage could she learn the truth.

'How dare you say that? How dare you speak those words to me!?'

'It's the truth. Look, if you need time to investigate I can give you that. I can even let you keep me here until you do so. But I need you to listen to my story. Voldemort is back. The world will be plunged into another war. And I need your help.'

'Where is your wand?'

'Right sleeve.'

She summoned it from him.

'Walk.' She pointed at a room behind him. He went in and realized it was a kitchen. He sat down when she gestured him to and silver ropes bound him in place.

'Do you really think this is necessary? I gave you my wand.'

'Shut up. I decide what is necessary and what is not.' She took out something that looked like a notebook from her robes and tapped once. A voice came out of it.

'Headquarters, how may I help?'

'I want you to send me the files on Sirius Black. Priority Beta.'

'You're one restless lady Weinberg. Didn't you just come back from a mission?'

'Shut it Hughes. And get moving. I needed those files yesterday.'

'Yes, ma'am, one evil British douche coming up.' And the notebook closed.

'Evil British douche?' Sirius asked bemused.

'Hughes is American.'

'So I figured by the accent. I take it you're no longer Sargent.'

'I'm not the one with a story to tell Black.'

'Very well, how do you want to do this? Oath or Veritaserum?'

Leila frowned but took out a small vial and poured it into a cup before allowing the rope tying Sirius to free his right hand. Sirius drank it in one go.

'Tell me why you said you're innocent.'

'Because I am.' And Sirius plunged into the story. From the choice of Secret Keeper to his presence at her house. It took a couple of hours and by the time the Veritaserum ran out Sirius felt exhausted. Leila was looking at him with sad eyes.

'Was that to your satisfaction?' Sirius grinned trying to fight the nausea of the potion and his already tired body. He realized he was no longer bound to the chair and that his wand was in front of him on the table. He blinked 'You believe me then?'

'I gave you the strongest dose of Veritaserum I have, an illegal one that might have killed you, it is also known to bypass any memory alterations or spells that could circumvent the truth from coming out. Come on.'

'Where?'

'To bed. You're dead on your feet. And I'm not any better either.'

'Is it OK for me to stay here?'

'It is since you're telling the truth.' She opened a door to a guest room. 'There is but one bathroom and it is down the hall. We'll talk tomorrow.'

Sirius couldn't do anything but nod. He forced himself to take a shower before crashing down on the bed. He had a chance now. They had a chance now.

When Sirius woke up the next day it was already past 3 in the afternoon. He found Leila in the kitchen flipping through files.

'Good morning.'

'It's afternoon. Help yourself to some food if you want.' She flicked her wand and the fridge opened. Sirius made himself a sandwich and poured himself a huge mug of coffee before sitting down opposite her. She paid him no mind until he finished eating.

'What is your plan Sirius?'

'I came to ask the Swiss mages for help. The Ministry of Magic is run by idiots that don't want to accept the truth that Voldemort is back. I know, what they have been writing about Harry, but it's not true. The kid isn't deranged, he's a hero. He fought Voldemort and managed to escape alive. But they won't believe him, and Dumbledore's influence has suffered. We need allies or the war in Britain when it blows, it will come to Europe too.'

'And how did you think I could help in all of this?'

'Honestly, I thought you might be the only person outside of Remus, Harry and Dumbledore to give me the opportunity to tell my story. And I knew if you were still a battle mage, that you could get this information to the right people, and start tracking Voldemort and the Death Eaters.'

'So you want me to take over hunting Voldemort for you?'

'I just know I have to do something, Leila. I, I'm not sure what I can do. 12 years in Azkaban have taken their toll on me. I just, I can't stay on the side lines. I can't hide in my childhood home. Not when Harry needs me. But in my situation, I can't do much without help.'

Leila looked at him for a good long while.

'What would you be willing to give in exchange for a trial?'

'Anything.'

'I said a trial, not a pardon.'

'I know what you said. But you don't believe I can be found anything but innocent, do you?'

'It won't be a normal trial Sirius.'

At this Sirius frowned.

'I assume you've heard of the Cabal.'

Sirius's eyes went wide at the implications. She pushed the files in front of him. They were his files, the ones she requested the night before.

'Read through them. Take your time to decide, but don't take long. In the meantime I'll put out an unofficial warning. But it will be a warning, not the cadres hunting Voldemort. For us to intervene on British soil, there will need to be a formal request. And if I make it official I'll have to drag you out with me, which won't go down well, your people are narrow minded enough to believe you used dark magic to get your way. The relationship between Britain and the Swiss isn't a good one.'

'Thank you.' Sirius's voice cracked from the emotion. With another glance at him she left the room. Sirius looked through the files, they were complete, detailing everything from his school days to his escape. Of course they were also inaccurate, with the testimony of Albus Dumbledore that he was secret keeper to James and Lily, to the Muggle testimonies of him killing 12 of them and Peter. There was also no trial recorded, but there was a signed paper of his incarceration for life in Azkaban, signed by three people: Bagnauld, Crouch and Dumbledore. A testimony of the Aurors that got to him on the 2nd November was also attached. Scrimgeor and a recruit, some guy named Perkins. A slip of paper stated Perkins was killed three days after that by Bellatrix. He finished reading the report by Fudge that he was after Harry and closed his eyes to calm down the anger boiling inside him. This was not the time, nor the place to let emotions guide him.

The Cabal. Sirius shivered. The Wizards court was the highest authority in the magical world. Any verdict given by it would be effective immediately and overrule any and every court of law. But they didn't judge only facts, they judged motives and they judged magic itself. Even if he was innocent of all that the Ministry of Magic accused him of, he had no way of knowing what the Cabal would rule as a whole. He had done things he wasn't proud of. Even at Hogwarts, when he told Snape how to get to Moony, that decision haunted him day and night. Even though he knew at a subconscious level that it wasn't entirely his fault, Snape knew there was a Werewolf at the end of that tunnel. It still weighed on his soul and then there were the days spent with his family, and the days spent in service as an Auror. He didn't have a clean soul, he wasn't a bad person, but he wasn't good either. He left Azkaban with murder in his thoughts after all. If Harry hadn't stopped him -

Harry.

He looked so much like James it hurt him. It hurt that it was his fault the kid didn't know his parents. It hurt that he couldn't do anything for the boy. He was powerless. A useless escaped prisoner. Unless he chose the trial. A trial which might just as well doom him. But at least it would all come to light. Even if he was condemned, he would be condemned for his own crimes, not Peter's. And the world would know. And if he was proven innocent, then he would be able to help Harry. Give him a home, tell him about his parents. Help protect him from Voldemort. And if not…Harry would be left alone once again. He had to make sure that didn't happen. He had to arrange everything so that his godson was protected. He rose up and went to look for Leila.

* * *

_So, that's it for the second chapter. Next one will be us going back to England. The OC Leila hasn't been based on any book, or at least not consciously based on anyone, Hughes also. You can tell me if they remind you of anyone as the story progresses (but they won't be the main focus). Let me know what you think and have a nice happy sunny Weekend._

_PS: I won't update every day, more like once a week-ish._


	3. Consequences

**Chapter 3: Consequences**

_By Order of the Cabal_

_Sirius Orion Black has been found innocent of the following crimes:_

_\- Betrayal of Lily and James Potter to Tom Malvolo Riddle, known as Voldemort_

_\- Murder of Peter Pettigrew_

_\- Murder of 12 Muggles in Manchester city on the 2nd Nov. 1981_

_\- Escape from prison, since he was never tried and convicted in the first place._

_Sirius Orion Black is to be given a full pardon for these crimes by the British Ministry. His name is to be rehabilitated within a week's time._

_It will be held in confidence but executed none the less the following:_

_\- His custody over Harry James Potter as decreed by the child's parents will be granted to Mr. Black when he shall return to claim it._

_\- Mr. Black is to be given immunity from prosecution for this and every lifetime._

_The Lady of Justice as Judge, _

_The Lady of Thought and Truth as Jury _

_and _

_Magic as executioner._

Records were rewritten, decisions were revoked, wills were executed and the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain found itself stunned in front of something they didn't understand, they may be magical, but they had magic while what happened on the 23rd July 1995 was Magic with a capital _**M**_. There was no going back on it, the final verdict of Justice last seen on the islands 437 years ago.

Sirius felt like his mind body and soul had been passed through a blender and shredded into a million tiny pieces. He felt violated, he felt sick, and he felt lost and found again only to be abandoned. He felt hallow and drained and yet bursting and too full. His magic felt foreign, his thoughts were scrambled, his body felt like it was going to hurt forever. But that wasn't important now. Nor was his punishment or judgement or whatever those cranky ladies wanted to call it. What was important now was that he had survived and that he had time to do what was right for Harry. His final act for the brother he had chosen. Even the thought of James hurt, he would never have the opportunity to ask for forgiveness.

* * *

_27\. July 1995 _

_SIRIUS BLACK PROCLAIMED INNOCENT!_

_In an impromptu press conference and without any prior preparation Cornelius Fudge, minister of Magic, has shaken the very foundation of our judiciary system by stating that Sirius Black formerly known as criminal and fervent supporter of You-Know-Who was in fact innocent of the crimes for which he spent 12 years in Azkaban. The minister informed the magical world that Black's exoneration of said crimes (the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles back in 1981) was without a doubt valid. Not only that, but the previous administration had imprisoned Black without giving him a trial, therefore his status as an ex-convict and his escape from prison can't be counted as new crimes either. _

_How this information has come to light was not in the least satisfactory explained by the acting Minister who skirted the answer claiming there were witnesses that had seen Peter Pettigrew alive at Hogwarts in June 1994. Would just the sighting of a presumed dead man be enough to determine the innocence of a man believed to be as dark as his name? We do not think so. But as the Ministry assures us that a reopened investigation has thrown light over the events of 2. Nov. 1981, what are we the readers to do but believe the Minister's words? _

_Rumours that a vast amount of gold has been seen to make its way deep underneath Gringotts between the Black vaults and those of the ministry are unconfirmed. What can be confirmed however is that Black prior to being sent to Azkaban as a supporter for the dark arts has worked for the ministry as an Auror. The fact that in his Auror days Black had captured and/or killed more than 50 supporters of You-Know-Who had been a well-known fact. For the ministry to forget it so easily and chuck arguably one of its best men in Azkaban without a trial surely a falling out of the two parties must have happened. As Fudge refused to comment on who exactly signed Black's incarceration, we can only speculate what had transpired in 1981 until Sirius Black returns to British soil (Auror reports last placed him in Tibet) and gives us a first-hand account of his actions and sufferings._

_Until then, we can rest easier with the Ministry's reassurance that Black is not and never has been a threat to our society. _

_Adam Summers, _

_Reporter for the Daily Prophet_

To say that Harry nearly had a heart attack when he saw the headline in the newspaper that day was the understatement of the year. Sirius had been found innocent? Sirius was a free man? How? When? And more importantly, why hadn't Sirius written to him yet? Maybe it just happened. Well, he had to write to his godfather now. And so he took parchment and quill and started writing a big smile on his face the likes of he had not had all summer.

At Grimmauld Place people weren't as happy. Well, Remus was. But he was also confused.

'Kingsley, what did they tell you?' Moody said.

'Just that I am to take over the case of Greyback since Black is no longer a criminal.'

'The rumours around this article must be many. But the truth will have to wait for Sirius.' Added Dumbledore.

'If he comes back.'

'He has to, I mean, he was declared innocent. Why wouldn't he come back?' asked Tonks.

'Because there was no trial, no sign to point at his innocence, this all happened over night. Records were rewritten and no matter what they can't be undone. Fudge knows more surely, and most likely Amelia, but they are keeping quiet.' Explained Kingsley. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly, that sounded ominous.

'I don't care much about Black, but if he's alive he'll return.' Snape snarled annoyed.

'And will the ministry do nothing to imprison him again?' Dedalus asked

'If he's alive and he comes back, he'll be safe. Bones came to tell us in person that attacking Black if the man doesn't attack first is tantamount to being sent to Azkaban for life.'

'But that sounds like he's alive.' Remus said.

'I think so, I don't know. It's good news, sort of.'

'For who?' growled Moody

'I don't know, Black maybe.'

'This is getting us nowhere.' Dumbledore finally interceded 'When Sirius arrives back we will know more. Until then we must be satisfied that he is somewhere, alive and as of today a free man. In all honesty this is better news than we could have hoped for after his escape from Grimmauld Place.'

'It's his house Dumbledore.' Kingsley interceded 'He didn't escape.'

'Whoever Black's friends are, they must be powerful to get the Ministry to pull this stunt.' Added Moody.

'He's a Black. His family probably had connections all over the place.' Said Emmeline Vance.

'And he didn't use them until now because?' asked Diggle

'The night when he left.' Remus started 'He was cleaning his desk and came upon some postcards. I think one of them must have triggered a memory of someone who could help.'

'Then why isn't that person, whoever it is, not proclaiming Voldemort is back?' asked Vance.

Then the kitchen door opened and in flew Hedwig with a letter. She hooted once twice looked around and sat down on Remus's shoulder but when Remus tried to take the letter from her she bit him.

'It's from Harry and it's addressed to Sirius.' Dumbledore said.

'Sorry Hedwig, Sirius isn't here. Can I have the letter so I can reply to Harry?' Hedwig ruffled her feathers and just stuck out her other foot. Meaning, answer but you don't get to read the letter which isn't addressed to you.

'Harry must have seen the article this morning.' Arthur said.

'And he probably wants answers.' Added Remus.

'Don't we all?' Huffed Vance.

* * *

Remus's letter had done nothing to quell Harry's desire for information. Hedwig couldn't find Sirius, which had never happened before. So after being very happy Harry grew very worried. Up until the 2nd of August (his birthday had come and gone and the lack of present from his godfather had been noted) when two Dementors attacked him and his cousin and a flock of Owls invaded no. 4 Privet Drive, expulsion and warnings and no information at all. Harry was furious. He sent letters to Ron, Hermione and Remus and it finally paid off when he was removed the following night by the advance guard.

Being at Headquarters wasn't all fun and games as he had to help clean the house he found out was actually Sirius's. Remus was the one that explained it, but his former teacher only said that Sirius hadn't gotten along with his family, who were all very dark and quite nasty – if the objects they found lying around during cleaning were any indication they weren't nasty, they were evil. How could Sirius be related to them? Where was Sirius? Remus said his godfather was alive, but that no one knew where he was or how he pulled off being declared innocent. Molly Weasley's mutterings weren't helping his unease nor was the fact that no one told him anything of importance.

* * *

_If you're wondering why the Cabal didn't announce Voldemort's return that is quite simple. This was Sirius's trial, and he knew of Voldemort from Harry, which is true, but not his truth, just heresay. The way it works the Cabal is known to very few, mostly those in positions of power, and those prefer to avoid thinking about it (kind of like the Muggle Prime Minister prefers not to think of the Other Minister), or delude themselves that it doesn't exist. Talking about it is mostly viewed as a Taboo, even if it isn't the Taboo Voldemort's name was in book seven. It isn't a bad institution, nor does it interfere in Human affairs, but you can think of it as Sirius going to have his trial with St. Peter at heave's gates. That's all for today, review if you feel like it and have a nice week._


	4. Trial or hearing

**Chapter 4: Trial or hearing**

When his hearing finally came Harry was so nervous he hadn't slept the night before. Barely ate breakfast and was pushed on the brink of an emotional breakdown when Mr. Weasley rushed him down to courtroom 10 at 10 minutes past 7 instead of 9 o'clock as his letter had stated.

'The accused has finally graced us with his presence.' Fudge said. 'Let us begin.'

'Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August.' Fudge said in a ringing voice. 'Into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the international Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators-'

'I have a question.' A voice interrupted. A voice Harry knew. His head snapped up and his eyes widened when he saw Sirius Black standing amongst the 50 members of the Wizengamot wand raised.

'Mr. Black, as this is your first time at a Wizengamot meeting-' Cornelius started.

'Precisely, Minister. Since when has it become common practice to hold a full court meeting for something like underage magic?'

'Mr. Black, you have been gone for a long time.'

'Obviously, last time I served in the ministry people were sent to Azkaban without a trial, now it seems you're swinging to the other extreme, holding trial for the smallest offences with every member present.' A few nervous coughs and fidgeting from the members of the Wizengamot.

'Be that as it may, we have notified Mr. Potter of-' Fudge started

'When?' Sirius interrupted.

'What?' Fudge asked confused.

'When have you notified Mr. Potter of this?'

'Just after he broke the law.' Fudge said annoyed.

'I have here the letter you sent back then stating that his hearing is to be at 9 o'clock in the office of the head of the DMLE. It is not yet 9 o'clock and this is not the office of the DMLE, unless Madam Bones likes an audience while she works.'

'An owl has been sent to him detailing the change of time and place of his hearing.' Fudge was red in the face and ignoring the audience part.

'When?' Sirius pressed on.

'Mr. Black, what difference is it to you-'asked Fudge fuming.

'Well, Minister, as Harry Potter's legal guardian I should have been notified as well.' Sirius said benignly.

'Which clearly you were since you are here!' Fudge almost shrieked.

'No, I wasn't. I was notified by magic to attend as a member of the Wizengamot. I however did not receive ANY letter about this in the official capacity as guardian.'

'You were out of the country were you not?'

'I was, yes. But any letter detailing such a change should have been able to reach me if indeed it had been sent as protocol dictates.'

'Protocol-'

'Protocol says the letter must be sent to reach the parties involved two days prior to the changes in time and place. I ask again, when was the letter sent?'

Harry felt like he was watching a tennis match back and forth from Sirius to Fudge and hadn't even seen Dumbledore enter the room.

Fudge mumbled something.

'I didn't hear your answer Minister, speak up. Or did you lose your voice?'

'This morning!' Fudge finally said.

'It's 7:30 in the morning and the trial was set for 7:00. At what hour in the morning did you send the letters?'

'We made an error, they were supposed to be sent two days ago!'

'I see, well it's human nature to make an error. And since we uncovered that error was on the ministry's side. I believe the ministry owes Mr. Potter an apology.'

Harry thought Sirius was pushing it. Fudge was close to blowing a fuse. But it wasn't Fudge that spoke next. It was a blond stern looking witch.

'Mr. Potter, on behalf of the ministry we owe you an apology for not notifying you on time of the changes in your hearing. Furthermore, as Mr. Black pointed out, it is very uncommon for a disciplinary hearing to take place here, but as you and your defence councillor are here. I want to ask if you prefer to start the hearing here or adjourn for the original time and place 9 o'clock in my office.' This had to be Madam Bones.

'Madam Bones, thank you for the offer. I believe it is best if we adjourn for 9 o'clock.' Dumbledore spoke calmly startling Harry who only now realized who his councillor was, he thought it was Sirius.

'Very well. Mr. Potter you are free to go and I will see you later.' Bones concluded. People were starting to move and talk. Harry looked up and saw Sirius coming towards him smiling.

Harry smiled too and then Sirius pulled him in a hug.

'Sorry I couldn't come sooner.'

'It's OK, well, not OK, you have a lot of explaining to do.'

'I'm not the one on trial for underage magic.' Sirius joked.

Harry's face fell.

'Hey, relax, it will all be OK. I'll be there with you.'

'You will?'

'I'm your guardian remember.'

'But how?'

'We'll talk more after. I know you have a lot of questions. But we'll have time after the hearing.'

'If…if I get expelled. Can I come live with you?'

'You'll come live with me either way. And don't worry about expulsion. It won't happen.'

Harry nodded but a weight lifted from his heart.

'Sirius, good to see you're back.' Dumbledore joined them as they got out of the courtroom.

'I only just arrived this morning. Got back to Grimmauld place only for a purple letter to drop into my hand as I entered the house saying I had to attend Harry's hearing.'

'Didn't anyone at headquarters tell you anything?' asked Albus

'I thing Molly Weasley started to say something, I assume she moved into headquarters after I left, as you had planned, but I was hard pressed to get here so I rather rudely disaparated mid-sentence and made it just in time.'

'Well then. I best tell Arthur and he can let the others know.' Albus nodded

'Yes, I'll take Harry to the cafeteria until it's time to talk to Bones.' Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry let himself be guided up a few level until they reached the cafeteria. He saw Fudge talking to Malfoy but Sirius didn't stop to talk to them and the two did nothing but glare Avada-Kedavras at Sirius. As they entered the large table room in the cafeteria all conversation fell away and even one or two screams were heard. Harry looked at Sirius who simply ignored everyone and went to the bar to order. The witch behind the counter dropped the glass she was cleaning and backed away. Sirius sighed.

'You know, I thought that article about me being innocent came out a while ago Harry.'

'Maybe people at the ministry haven't learnt to read yet.' Said Harry trying to joke and succeeding as Sirius barked a laugh before ruffling Harry's hair.

'Good one kid.' Then he turned at the scared witch. 'Do you think we can get two coffees and two of those butter croissants that you have displayed behind you?'

The witch turned to see what he was talking about before turning back towards him as he was taking out his money pouch.

'Y-you want croissants?'

'Yes, I grew quite fond of them as breakfast lately. Why, do you recommend something else?'

'N-no, they are q-quite fresh.' The witch said as she relaxed but just a little and started to take out two croissants and put them on plates then witch a swish of her wand two steaming coffees joined the food.'

Sirius paid. 'Let's find a place to sit, pup.'

Harry spotted a free table a bit out of the way and they headed there. Everyone was still looking at them oddly and no conversation could be heard still. After taking their seats Sirius took out his wand and there was a general gasp and people getting up, but Sirius paid them no mind and just said Muffliato before his wand vanished behind his sleeve.

'What did you do?'

'Put a confidential spell around us so we can talk without being heard. I'll teach it to you later, it's quite useful.'

'I bet it is…if I can even use magic after today that is.'

'Harry, they won't expel you. I won't let them. Now drink your coffee, you look tired. Didn't you sleep last night?'

'Not really. I was kind of worried. What with the trial and you missing and not sending word.'

Sirius sighed 'I'm sorry about that. It all happened so fast and then the treatment took much longer than I'd expected…'

'Treatment?'

'Yes, I had to get myself sorted after everything that happened. Azkaban and being on the run weren't good for my health, can't imagine why.' Sirius tried to joke but Harry still looked at him worried.

'But you're fine now?'

'As fine as I'll get, which is a lot better than I was. I still need to put on some weight, but on the whole I'm much better.'

'Why didn't you write to tell me you were going?'

'I didn't know how it would all turn out. I didn't want to tell you in case it all went to hell.'

'And if it all went to hell?'

Sirius sighed 'I had a letter prepared to be delivered if I died.'

'If you died?'

'Yes well, it was a big gamble.'

Harry didn't know what to say to that. There was a mixture of horror and relief all packed in confusion and many questions. But there was not much time to spare for those until the hearing was over.

At 9 o'clock sharp the two entered Amelia's office where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

'Good to see you are in fact punctual Mr. Potter.' Bones said. 'And you have your guardian with you. Lovely. Please take a seat.'

Harry sat down in between Dumbledore and Sirius.

'I think we all know why you're here Mr. Potter. The question is, why you did what you did at 9:23 PM on the 2nd of August.'

'I was out on the street returning home and I was arguing with my cousin. I admit I took out my wand but I didn't hex him, and my cousin already knows about magic so it was no secret there. Then it became very cold, it was a warm summer night and the cold was unnatural, a few moments later I saw two Dementors rushing towards us. I told my cousin to run, but he ran in the wrong direction, he ran toward one of them. I tried to summon a Patronus and failed as one of the Dementors had Dudley pinned down and the other one was trying to do the same to me. I finally managed the spell and had the two Dementors pulling away.'

'Dementors in Little Winging?' Amelia frowned.

'It's never happened before.' Harry said.

'No, no it hasn't. Your cousin is a Muggle?'

'Yes, why?'

'Muggles can't see Dementors.'

'Oh.'

'There was another witness.' Dumbledore said.

'Was there another witch or wizard near you?' Amelia asked

'Er, well as the Dementors were flying away Mrs. Figg came and told me to get home fast. She er, she knows about our world too.'

'Arabella Figg is a squib.' Dumbledore explained. 'And she's waiting outside if you wish to question her Madam Bones.'

'Very well, call her in.'

Half an hour later Amelia Bones was convinced there had been Dementors in Surrey that night.

'Well, Mr. Potter, I can only say I'm glad you know the Patronus charm at such a young age or you and your cousin would be soulless at the moment.'

'Does that mean I'm not expelled?'

'I can't expel you or condemn you for saving lives. All charges against you are dropped and I will be launching a full investigation as to why two Dementors were so far away from Azkaban in the first place.'

'Thank you.' Harry managed to smile.

'Now, I trust your new guardian will be able to keep you safe and out of trouble for the rest of the summer.' She eyed Sirius.

'The new house should be ready for us to move in by the day after tomorrow or sooner.' Sirius said.

'New house?' Harry was confused, wasn't Grimmauld Place Sirius's house.

'So Mr. Potter will be with you for the rest of the summer?'

'Yes. I would also like to request that Harry be permitted to use magic outside school from now on.'

'You want the trace removed?'

'Yes.'

'That is very unusual and it requires an oath from the parent or guardian that the statue of secrecy won't be breached.' Amelia frowned 'and a valid reason for the request.'

'The oath is no problem. As for a valid reason, how about Voldemort is back and is likely to target Harry, is that valid reason enough?'

Harry had to hand it to Madam Bones, she had not shuddered at the name of the dark wizard as others did.

'I know that Mr. Potter claims the Dark Lord is back. But is there proof of that?' Amelia asked.

'You mean other than Cedric dying and I witnessing him come back to life?' Harry asked a bit annoyed.

'Yes, were there others present?'

'Peter Pettigrew was there, he performed the ritual that got Voldemort his body back.' Harry said 'Then he called his followers there, but I don't think any of them will admit to it.'

'Who were these followers? Do you have names?'

'Yes, Malfoy, Crab, Goyle, McNair, Avory, Nott.'

'I can't interrogate them without good cause.' Amelia said 'Three, no two of them actually, have permanent seats in the Wizengamon and the others are protected by them.'

'But you believe me?' Harry asked surprised.

'I believe something happened that night. I don't want to believe he is back, but I'd be foolish not to investigate.'

'I would advise caution when dealing with Cornelius.' Albus added.

'Yes, and Scrimgeor isn't a big fan either. I do think Shacklebolt might be able to investigate discretely.'

'I can offer you my memory of Barty Crouch Jr., before the Dementors kissed him.' Said Dumbledore.

'That would be helpful.'

'Erm, can I offer my memory of that night too?' Harry asked.

'It would have to be under the strictest security and under no way is it to be accessible by the public.' Sirius said.

'Of course Mr. Potter is entitled to his privacy and he is a minor. But if he's willing to give a memory that would help.' Amelia nodded.

'I want to help. People need to know.' Harry said fiercely. Sirius put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'In that case, can you spare another hour now, or?'

'Are you OK with staying another hour? I know you're tired and haven't slept…' Sirius added

'I'll sleep later. This is more important.' Harry said

'Very well, then.' Amelia signed a paper and put a magical seal on it before duplicating it and handing one to Harry and sending one through a tube somewhere. 'This is your acquittal.'

'Great.' She then sent a flying memo.

'I've asked Berty to bring a Pensieve from the DOM.' She explained. 'Anyone care for a drink while we wait?'

'I'll have some tea if it's not a bother Amelia.' Dumbledore said.

'Some orange juice would be nice.' Said Harry.

'Water.' Sirius finished. It didn't take 10 minutes for a snort white haired wizard to appear in the fireplace with a Pensieve floating in front of him.

'It is very rare for you to ask me for a favour Amelia dear. Albus, what are you doing here?'

'Berty I didn't know you still lived the way you never get out of your office makes one think the worst.'

'Oh come now, it's not that bad. Why I remember I left the office…three, or was it five days ago. Oh dear, Sirius Black and Harry Potter too.' The man finally saw Harry and Sirius who were from his perspective behind Dumbledore.

'Hello Croaker, glad to see you're as eccentric as ever.' Sirius grinned.

'Yes, well, eccentricity comes with age, just look at Albus…' Croaker waved a hand in dismissal and set the Pensieve on the table.

The next hour was a bit of a blur for Harry as Dumbledore helped him extract the memory and Amelia and Berty dived in with Dumbledore. Harry didn't want to relive it so Sirius stayed with him. After they saw Dumbledore's memory of Crouch Jr. both ministry officials looked white faced from Harry to Dumbledore and back.

The first to speak was Berty after collapsing in the chair Amelia provided for him.

'Merlin's balls.'

'I trust you are fairly satisfied with the authenticity of these memories Berty.' Dumbledore spoke softly.

'They are the real deal all right. I don't suppose you have a very talented group of students in a drama club enacting that memory we saw from Mr. Potter.'

'Sadly no drama group at Hogwarts.'

'Yes, I thought so.' He gulped and went for Amelia's beverage stand. 'I need something stronger.'

'Pour me a double Ogden too.' Amelia said.

'It's morning and you're at work madam Bones.' Smirked Black.

'Shove it Black.' And she took the glass Berty levitated to her and drowned half of it in one go.

'Er, I don't suppose showing this to Fudge will have the same effect.' Harry said.

'Unfortunately our dear Minister has thrown logic out the window lately. And with the laws he managed to pass in the past weeks the only people that can stand against him are the collective mass of the Wizengamon.' Amelia said

'And he will probably deny the truth with Voldemort staring him in the face.' Sirius sighed.

'So we'll still be operating in secret.' Albus sighed.

'You started something didn't you?' Amelia's eyes narrowed on Dumbledore.

'I did. But we can talk about that later.' Albus returned the memory to Harry but left his in the pensive.

'You can keep mine, I made a copy.'

'Thank you.' She turned to Harry 'And thank you Mr. Potter. Without you we wouldn't know. I'll take care of the trace. There won't be need of an oath, but a promise that you will be cautious and not expose our world to the Muggles.'

'I promise.' Harry nodded.

'Good. I'll send you a letter when it's done.' She said to Sirius.

'Well, that's our queue to get out of here.' Sirius smiled at Harry.

'I'll see you both later.' Dumbledore nodded at them and Sirius and Harry were off. They stopped by Arthur's office to let him know he got off.

'How are we going back?' Harry asked as the two exited the ministry.

'Well I can side-along-aparate you.' Sirius said.

'Aparate? But isn't that…'

'Side-along. You won't be doing anything, I will. I'll be like a Portkey for you.'

* * *

_With Sirius back in England, the fun can now start. Let me know your thoughs so far, and have a nice week._


	5. Broken and mended both

**Chapter 5:**

** Broken and mended both**

* * *

A moment later they were on the front steps of Grimmauld Place. Harry felt sick but since he had hardly eaten anything that day, he didn't throw up.

'I think I'll stick to brooms.' Harry said clutching his stomach.

'You'll get used to it.' Sirius grinned and they entered the house.

When they entered the kitchen the twins started cheering as Ron slapped him over the back and Hermione hugged him.

'Sirius, you're back.' Ron then said.

'Thank you for letting us stay at your house.' Hermione added.

'Not a problem you two. How have you been? I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you guys.'

'When did you arrive?' asked Ron.

'This morning.'

'He just appeared in the trial room and took Fudge down a notch.' Harry grinned

'I didn't just appear. You can't just appear in a Wizengamot trial, Harry.' Sirius chuckled

'Well then, how did you get there without anyone finding out?'

'That's easy. Every Wizengamot member can use his or her magic to manoeuvre unhindered within the walls of the ministry if they need to get to and from a meeting. It's a defence mechanism to protect members from being late or from being accosted within the ministry by others when they are on the clock.'

'When did you become a member?' asked Harry

Sirius smiled 'When I came back this morning.'

'That's not fair Padfoot, you-'

'Padfoot?' Fred and George interrupted Harry. 'Did you just call him…Padfoot?' the look on their faces was slightly maniacal.

'Er, Harry? Why are they twitching?'

'You're their hero. They were the ones that took the map from Filch.'

'So you really are THE Padfoot?' asked George taking a step towards them.

'Boys, stop this nonsense.' Mrs. Weasley was glaring at the twins while Ron was trying to hold back laughter, and failing. Ginny looked amused, Hermione was moments away from rolling her eyes at the theatrics and Harry was grinning at Sirius's expense.

Two more steps forward from the twins and two steps backward for Sirius and the latter bumped into Lupin who had just arrived.

'Moony, thank Merlin.'

'Moony!?' Fred and George exclaimed making Remus, who was putting on an indifferent face, startle.

The twins advance another step before Mrs. Weasley sent a stinging hex at them making them yip.

'That's enough you two.' She turned towards Harry deliberately not looking at the twins or at Sirius and Remus. 'You must be hungry, Harry dear. You barely ate a bite before the hearing. What would you like to eat.'

'Anything you cook is fine, Mrs. Weasley.' Harry said before turning back to Sirius. Well there was tension between the two marauders. And it was that mainly that got Fred and George to back off after their mother intervened.

'Sirius, about where you were-'

'We'll talk after you get some food in your belly.' Sirius smiled squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, but his eyes were weary on Remus. 'You can find me in the study after.'

He left the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley threw him an angry look but she didn't say anything. Harry was too concerned with Lupin to notice it but Hermione had seen it and since they had managed to pick up some of the things that were discussed in the meetings she was also concerned about what Sirius had done to be proven innocent. They ate first and after feigning being tired Harry managed to pull out of the kitchen with Ron and Hermione in toe to search for Sirius. They reached the third floor where the study was and heard Lupin's angry voice. They exchanged concerned looks and slowly made their way to the study where their former teacher was apparently yelling his lungs out at Sirius.

'A MONTH SIRIUS, YOU'VE BEEN GONE A MONTH WITH NO NOTE, NO LETTER, NO SIGN THAT YOU WEREN'T DEAD IN A DITCH!'

'Remus I arranged for you to receive word in case I died.'

'AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM, YOU BLOODY IDIOT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HELP YOU IF YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD!'

'I told you I couldn't tell you where and who I was meeting.'

'You could have let me come with you.'

'You would have stalled enough for Dumbledore to come and stop me.'

'As if anyone could stop you if you wanted to leave.'

'Dumbledore could have done just that. And I couldn't let him.'

'Sirius, Kingsley wasn't told of any trial, not how and why you were exonerated. There are some who think it's dark magic.'

Sirius snorted 'Well then, I guess me being now the head of the Black family won't help.'

'You're what? I thought you were disowned.'

'Mummy dearest wanted me disowned, and had she been head of the family she might have succeeded. But the decision wasn't hers to make and apparently my cold and calculating grandfather left me the title.'

'But then why did you receive the ring only now?'

'Old family magic, Arcturus's will as head of the family can't be contested by anyone but it can be sealed by ministerial magic if the successor has a criminal status or if he or she are in the process of getting a trial, which was my case. Once my name was cleared and I returned to British soil, the will was unsealed and immediately enacted.'

'I've never heard wills doing that.'

'That's because it's ancient family magic. There are only 9 families left and they all guard their secrets.'

'It still doesn't explain how you proved your innocence.'

'Nor will I explain. It doesn't concern the Order or Voldemort. It's between me and magic.'

'Magic?'

'I went to the highest authority to clear my name.'

'The highest authority?' Remus's whisper could be barely heard by the three teens who were eavesdropping.

'Now, stop arguing with me and open the door so the three stooges can come in.' Harry opened the door and the three entered looking rather sheepish. They didn't know that with the status of Lord of House Black came an awareness that extended outwards and encompassed the property the Lord was currently residing in.

'Hello Harry.' Sirius smiled and pointed the wand at the door but instead of the door he shifted the tip at the last second.

'Obliviate. Dormeo.' Both Hermione and Ron fell almost in slow motion to the floor, unconscious and with no recollection of what they had heard Remus and Sirius discuss.

'What the?' Harry started panicking.

'Calm down. Unfortunately the information you have heard is sensitive in nature. I can vouch for you, but I can't let them know about it.' Sirius said.

'So you'll tell me what this all means?' Harry felt for the first time that Sirius wasn't safe.

'In general terms, yes. Remus, can you take Hermione and Ron and set them in their beds.'

'You better not start the explanation until I get back.'

'I'll just catch Harry up.' Sirius gestured to the sofa and Harry sat down. He didn't feel safe. Sirius was different somehow, more in control, more lethal.

'I'll start at the beginning of summer. After the fiasco of the third task and Fudge being an idiot Remus and I managed to contact the old gang, I assume by now someone told you the Order had been founded during the first war.'

Harry nodded and Sirius continued.

'Well my status as a fugitive didn't leave me with much to do after I offered this place to Dumbledore as Headquarters. You probably already figured out what sort of people my parents were and that my own experiences in this house have been mostly negative.'

'Why?'

'My parents wanted a perfect pure blood heir. I wasn't that. I was the first Black in three centuries NOT to be sorted in Slytherin and the first ever to go to Gryffindor.'

'Oh.'

'Yes, well, that didn't earn me points either. Anyway, it doesn't matter as I am the last living Black and apparently even if my dear old mother tried to disown me the head of the family at the time, my grandfather didn't do it. So I get the house.'

'But you don't want it.'

'What I want is to blow it up, but it is the perfect place for headquarters since my father was paranoid and put every protection known to man on this place. Add the Fidelius and Dumbledore as secret keeper…well. This is one of the safest places for Headquarters to be in.'

'But that doesn't explain why you left…'

'In part it was because I didn't want to remain trapped in this house.' Sirius sighed and moved to look outside the window. 'Two weeks here and I started to lose my grip, or whatever grip I still had left after Azkaban. This place has almost the same effect on me as Azkaban does, the only difference is that here I have friends to visit me, keep me sane, in part. But it wasn't enough.'

'What do you mean?'

'Two weeks in I found a bottle of the best fire whiskey in one of my father's cabinets. And drowned the bottle.'

'Sirius-'

'No you need to hear this so you understand why we won't be living here. This place has too many bad memories for me even now after I sorted the damage done by Azkaban. I hate it.'

'Ok, so you left because-'

'I left because I was becoming useless and a liability to myself and…to you as well.'

'To me?'

'I've always been reckless, if me chasing after Pettigrew is any indication. But to top that with Azkaban and then this house and alcohol. The combination could only end with me putting you in danger with incompetent advice.'

'But this put your own life at risk.'

'Harry, I had no life to risk.'

'And if you had died?' Harry said angrily.

'I know. But you have known me for less than two years. And in those two years we barely saw each other. I care about you dearly Harry, I've loved you since your dad placed you in my arms and proclaimed me your godfather. But I wasn't the godfather James wanted me to be. I let him down, I couldn't let him down anymore.'

'So you think that because you and I don't know each other that well it means it's OK for you to die?'

'No, not OK. But if I died, yes, you would grieve and feel sad, but the man that died would have been something of a friend…'

'Is that what you think of me? I'm something of a friend?'

'No. I told you, I love you as if you were my own. I did since you were a baby, but you, you don't remember that. I wanted the chance to know you and for you to know me. In this house, you would have known a broken man, almost a monster.'

'And now?'

'And now if you wish, you'll get to know me, broken and mended both.'

'So, where did you go?'

'I went to an acquaintance, a friend almost, I met on one of the international missions back in my Auror days. I can't tell you much about this person as she worked as someone protected by a vow of silence. But I knew she was a chance to get international support for the order.'

'Why did you know that?'

'Because of her personal experience. Someone she cared about was wrongfully imprisoned and died so if there was someone that would hear me out…'

'So you went to this woman.'

'Yes, and I told her everything under Veritaserum. At first I thought only to get her to help the Order and make her aware that Voldemort was back, for real. But since 1980 her position and status changed a lot and she offered me a trial.'

'So there was a trial but not at the ministry?' Harry asked confused.

'No, it was as you heard the highest magical authority, an organization called the Cabal.'

'And they have this power over the Ministry?'

'They are guided by magic itself and any decision reached in the court of Justice is binding everywhere in the world. All the magical ministries or other organizations ruling Witches and Wizards are subjected to those decisions.'

'That sounds very much like a dictatorship.'

'It's not. Normally the Cabal doesn't intervene in human trials. Or in human affairs.'

'Why?'

'Mainly because humans have to want the trial and no one wants the trial unless they are desperate or stupid.'

'And which would you say you were?' Remus asked as he came back and closed the door behind him.

'A bit of both.' Sirius said.

'What do you mean? You were innocent, of course they would-' Harry started

'The trials of the Cabal aren't limited to one or two crimes you may or may not have committed.' Remus said.

'What?'

'The trial judges the person as a whole.' Added Sirius 'It judged all my life from beginning to the moment I chose the trial for myself.'

'Everything?'

'Everything. Good or bad, big or small, actions, inactions, thoughts, decisions, indecisions, feelings, magic.'

'How?'

'Well, it's magic. I can't say any more than that as it is not something that can be explained.'

'But they found you innocent.'

'They found him guilty.' Remus said.

'That can't be, he's a free man.'

'Remus is right Harry. I was found guilty.'

'I don't understand.'

'It's not a normal trial and so the verdict isn't a normal one either. Yes, I am innocent of the crimes the ministry accused me of but on the whole, with as I said, my very reckless decisions and actions I have to pay a price.'

'So what does that mean?'

'Well, that's between me and Magic, but part of it is me getting the lordship of house Black and doing some good with it.'

'You can't get away with that Padfoot! I know it can't be an easy sentence.' Remus added.

'It wasn't an easy anything. But it was my decision and I stand by it. All you need to know is that I believe the decision to be equitable.' Sirius said testily.

'Equitable? Padfoot you were innocent of any crime that matters in the eyes of man. You should have found another way.'

'Which way Moony? Tell me? The ministry refuses to see reason. Voldemort is getting stronger and the Order is all but useless.'

'That's not-'

'Don't start saying that Snape's reports are worth a damn. If I were Voldemort I'd be very cautious what information I let that snake know and contrary to what the great Albus Dumbledore and Snape believe, Voldemort isn't stupid enough not to question Snape's loyalty now.'

'I know but-'

'But what? We've been going at this all wrong and you know it. Fudge could have been made to see reason if Dumbledore had taken the time to prepare him for this. But did he? No. He kept everything close to heart.'

'Can you blame him? We were betrayed by Peter! A man we thought was our brother in all but blood. Can you blame Dumbledore for being cautious with what he told and who he told it to?'

'No, no I can't fault him for that. But he's the smartest man alive or so some might think and he let this happen. He got kicked out of the Wizengamot. He knew, HE knew Lucius was a true Death Eater and yet he did nothing to stop his influence on Fudge. Hogwarts is about to be taken from him too and we can't do shit if we have to act from the shadows.'

'Maybe we should keep this discussion for when Harry isn't here.' Remus said

'No.' Sirius said quicker than Harry could protest.

'He's still underage!' Remus protested.

'I know. But he needs to know at least part of what is going on.'

'I already told him of the ministry's narrowmindedness.'

'Only not the cause for it.' Sirius added and Harry had to admit that it did make sense why Sirius was angry with the headmaster.

'You're seeing Dumbledore the cause because he didn't trust you 14 years ago.' Lupin pointed out 'And you can't have Harry questioning Albus.'

'I don't want him to question Albus I want him to think for himself. And my trust issues with the headmaster aren't unfounded.'

'No they are not, but if we can't trust each other Voldemort has already won this.'

'Would you trust someone who signed your sentence for life in Azkaban without even looking you in the eyes?' Sirius asked.

'You can't know that.'

'Can't I?' Sirius pulled out a paper from a file and handed it to Remus.

'There must be an explanation for this.'

'You can go looking for it if you want. I've wasted enough time on Albus Dumbledore.'

'So what? You won't work for the Order anymore?'

'I'll work with the Order in as far as our interests align. As for me working for the Order that ends tonight at the meeting.'

'You can't be serious?'

'I'm always Sirius.'

'This isn't a joke!'

'No, it's not, now I'd like you to leave me and Harry alone. I want to talk to him in private.'

'Padfoot don't do this!'

'Remus, I love you as a brother and I'll always be there for you in any way I can, but I have chosen my path and even if it runs parallel to that of the Order it will not be the same. You can join me if you want, but that is ultimately your decision.'

Remus closed his eyes for a second before turning on his heels and exiting the room.

'I'm sorry about that.' Sirius sighed looking at Harry.

'What will happen to me?'

'My relationship with Dumbledore doesn't need to affect your own relationship with him. Nor with Remus or with anyone else for that matter. But now you know, in a more violent way than I wanted you to find out, how I stand in this equation.'

'I understand your reasons for not trusting him, but he's the most powerful wizard, the one Voldemort fears…'

'And yet he has not faced off against Voldemort once since this all began. Ever wonder why?'

Harry frowned. 'I don't understand.'

'Honestly, neither do I. Which is why I will have to have a very long chat with him about it. He might have kept information away from others because of trust issues but he needs to let someone know what is what or else all will be lost if something happens to him.'

'They said I can't join the Order and after all that you said, I'm not sure I want to. But I want to do something about all of this!'

'Well, you're still at school and before you can do anything you'll need to learn some more but I don't see why you need to be kept in the dark about what is going on.'

Harry looked up surprised. 'You mean you'll tell me?'

'Yes. And I'll also tell you now it won't be everything, not yet anyway. There are ways for wizards to get information out of people so until you can protect yourself against them you'll get the global image but not the details.'

'What sort of ways?' why hadn't anyone told him about them until now.

'Well, one of them is Veritaserum. Granted there are cases it doesn't work but very few. Another you know is the Imperius curse. If someone put you under it and compels you to answer them you might answer. Another is called Legilimency and it's a way of seeing inside a person's mind.'

'Mind reading?'

'Well the mind isn't a book but something like that.'

'I can shake off the Imperius. But what can I do against Veritaserum or Legili-thingy.'

'Oaths can stop Veritaserum from working, but very strong oaths so with that method we'll have to be careful, best is to be careful what you drink and who offers it to you. As for Legilimency the counter is Occlumency. You'll need to learn to close your mind.'

'Why does that sound like it won't be easy?' sighed Harry

'Because it isn't. But I asked for the trace to be removed so we can practice together.'

'Really? You can teach me?'

'Well you can't really get through the Auror program without Occlumency, but I am the son of a pure blood family with trust issues, Occlumency was mandatory by the age of 11, so I am a bit proficient in it. And since the treatment against the damage the Dementors inflicted on me, my mind's defences are back up and stronger than ever.' Sirius smiled.

'Can, can someone read minds from afar?'

'No. You would need to be in the same room with the person and for it to be most efficient they'd have to keep eye contact.'

'Ok, that's something at least.'

'Yes it is. Now back to some more pleasant topics. I didn't get you a birthday present, but I was hoping to take you shopping tomorrow for something you like.'

'You don't have to buy me a present…'

'I don't have to, but I want to.'

'I mean, I don't really want for anything. If I get to live with you and never see the Dursleys again I'm happy.'

Sirius smiled and pulled Harry in a hug 'You'll never see those people again if you don't want to.'


	6. Parallel paths

**Chapter 6**

**Parallel paths**

The Order meeting was scheduled for 10 o'clock but most members showed up earlier especially after word got around that Sirius had returned that morning. Albus Dumbledore had arrived at Headquarters at 7 o'clock and requested to speak with Sirius alone. Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny all wanted to eaves drop but Harry knowing in part what was going to transpire in his godfather's study didn't feel like it, his faith in the headmaster had been shaken and he wasn't sure if he agreed with Sirius's choices either. They soon found out that they couldn't use the extendable ears, someone had put a spell on the door and no sounds could be heard from within.

'Do you think Dumbledore is yelling at Sirius?' asked Ron

'He did quite a reckless thing but I can't imagine Dumbledore yelling.' Said Hermione.

Harry said nothing which made Fred and George eye him suspiciously.

'Harry, do you know something?' Hermione asked.

Harry turned away from them and looked out the window.

'You know, don't you?' Ron added 'Tell us.'

Harry shook his head 'Sorry, I can't. It's personal.'

'Personal? But it was Order stuff?' Ron frowned.

Harry shrugged 'Look, just leave it for now. They'll tell us something at some point.'

'That's easy for you to say. Sirius sent us away earlier today.' Huffed Ron. Both he and Hermione had no recollection of the conversation they had overheard between Remus and Sirius, instead they knew they had come into the office and Sirius had asked to speak with Harry alone and so the two left and took an afternoon nap.

Inside the office Sirius and Dumbledore weren't having a nice conversation.

'Sirius, I am so happy you got back safely, but I must say you took a very big risk something I hope won't happen in the future.'

'The risk was mine to take, I don't regret taking it.'

Dumbledore frowned 'Does that mean you'll do it again?'

'What I do with my life is not really your concern now is it?'

'No it isn't, but as a person who has your best interest at heart-'

'Do you really?'

'What do you mean?'

'Do you really have my best interest at heart?'

'My dear boy, where is this coming from?'

'I don't know, you tell me. Did this have my best interests at heart?' he pushed a piece of paper in front of Dumbledore.

'I thought you were their secret keeper.' Dumbledore said white faced.

'You know, I actually believed you when you told me that back in Harry's third year. But then I started analysing what happened and as much as I wanted to believe you there was something nagging at me. That maybe, maybe I shouldn't.'

'What do you mean?'

'Why didn't you come and talk to me before signing this?'

'The evidence-'

'The evidence was hearsay.'

'Nevertheless both you and James said you were secret keeper. And then the explosion, the witnesses, granted they were muggles but still. You have to understand it was a compelling story.'

'Indeed so compelling that everyone forgot that I was responsible for the capture or death of almost as many death eaters as Mad Eye as an Auror. So compelling that everything I had done so far for the Order was swept away without even the courtesy of a visit from you. I understand Bagnol and Crouch were vicious and didn't know me. But you, you knew me.'

'I can't justify my inaction except that those were chaotic times. I made a mistake.'

'Yes, but you don't usually make mistakes. Not like this anyway. When I got to thinking I came up with two possible explanations. One was that you deliberately let me rot because it was convenient to you and the second was that you truly believed me to be a monster. But if that were the case when and how did your opinion of me change. I'll dismiss the first explanation for lack of evidence if nothing else. So my question to you is, did you ever trust me?'

'Of course-'

'Don't answer without thinking it through first. Did you ever trust me?'

'I admit I had my doubts.' Dumbledore said with a sigh 'But you proved them wrong!'

'So you trust me now?'

'Of course!'

'Good because you will now tell me everything about the Prophecy at the DOM.'

'Sirius that information-'

'So you don't trust me then.'

'I do trust you, but if you get caught, if that information gets back to Voldemort.'

'He already knows part of the Prophecy.'

'Yes, but he doesn't know everything.'

'Well then, start with what he does know.'

'I don't think-'

'I am Harry's guardian. For me to be able to protect him properly I need to know why Voldemort has this obsession with him.'

'Very well, I can tell you that much. As you might already suspect the prophecy points out that Harry may be the one to have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. That was why Lily and James, and Frank and Alice too, went into hiding. The prophecy could have meant either Harry or Neville as they both fit the description: born to those who thrice defied Voldemort and born at the end of July. Voldemort however didn't hear all of it that is why he is obsessed to hear it now since Harry managed to escape from him not once or thrice but four times.'

'Is anything inside that prophecy that Voldemort doesn't know and can actually be useful against him?'

'I can't say.'

'You can't say or you're not sure.'

'It's a prophecy, it's vague at best.'

'Well then, why don't we ask Croaker to destroy the damn thing?'

'What?'

'You know, why use resources to guard something we don't need and that can become a liability in the long run if we can simply eliminate it.'

'We don't know if we don't need it yet.'

'Do you know the exact wording?'

'I do yes.'

'Then why do we need the copy in the DOM?'

'Because then Voldemort might turn towards the one that made the prophecy in the first place.'

'And that is?'

'I can't tell you.'

'Obliviate the person then, case closed. Hell, obliviate yourself even.'

'You can't be serious.'

'I'm dead serious. I don't give a shit about some prophecy that marks Harry as a target. I agree the information might be of value to Voldemort if he cares to believe in it but I do not believe fate is set in stone.'

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying that before Voldemort gets to Harry he'll have to go through me first. And I'm done playing nice.'

'Even if we destroy every trace of the prophecy the fact still remains Voldemort knows part of it and WILL go after Harry.'

'Agreed. So my next question to you is, why the secrecy around him?'

'What do you mean?'

'If you know that Voldemort is coming after him, why not tell him? Why not prepare him for it?'

'Harry is still a child!'

'He is young, but he's been through so much you can hardly call him a child anymore.'

'Are you honestly saying you would put this burden on him?'

'No, I won't put this burden on him, because you and the prophecy have already done that! Voldemort IS after him, whether I want it, or he wants it. My question is, why not prepare him for it, why keep the boy in the dark?'

'I'm hoping to prologue this until he is older.'

'You want to keep the war going until Harry is ready? Have you gone mad? The longer Voldemort remains a threat the more people die and suffer. And why would you want to prolong it when you should want to end it? The way you talk it seems you yourself believe in this prophecy and you yourself have put the burden on Harry's shoulders but are acting as the good guy who withholds the exact information Harry needs to actually survive this!'

'That is going too far! I have always acted with Harry's interests at heart.' Albus got angry.

'Really? Where were his best interests when you placed him with his aunt?'

'Lily's protection was strongest there. No wizard could harm him in that house.'

'No but two Dementors attacked him just shy of two weeks ago, near that house.'

'He needs the protection to survive.'

'Voldemort stole that protection and you still sent him there this summer!'

'Voldemort may be able to touch him but his Death Eaters-'

'Voldemort made this personal. Do you honestly think he will send someone else to finish the job?'

'It is unlikely but-'

'But nothing.'

'I didn't say anything to you about you obtaining guardianship. I know he will be better protected with you now that you are a free man than he would be at the Dursleys.'

'Thank you for your approval.'

'This conversation doesn't warrant sarcasm.'

'No, perhaps not. But it does warrant the truth, and so far you have been skirting it.'

'What do you want me to say?'

'Nothing. You've made it clear to me now that I can't expect an honest answer from you.' Sirius got up from his chair.

'Sirius-'

'At the meeting tonight I'll let everyone know I'm leaving the Order.'

'You can't, this is what Voldemort wants, to have us divided.'

'We are divided because of lies and secrets. You don't trust me Dumbledore. In fact I doubt you trust anyone. And I can't trust you if you don't trust me. I've learnt this the hard way.'

'What will you do then?'

'What I must to keep Harry safe.'

'There is nothing that will change your mind.'

'Nothing but the truth and even then…' he shook his head 'I'll be honest with you even if you show your trust in me, I can't trust you anymore. Not with Harry's life, and not with my own.'

'Voldemort is the only one winning here.'

'At this moment, I trust him more than I do you. At least I know his motives.'

Dumbledore paled at this and stood up.

'About your trial.'

'I don't see how that is any of your concern.'

'You should have found another way, Sirius. Nothing can be more important than your soul.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Sirius said evasively.

'We would have found a way after the war was over to declare you innocent.'

'The way you found a way when Fudge wanted to have the Dementors kiss me? Using Harry, a child of 13? No, your way is using others to do the work for you. I will not become a burden when I can stand on my own two feet.'

'You were never a burden.'

'Maybe that's the wrong word. An obstacle is more the right way to describe me. An obstacle for you to control the Potter's location, an obstacle for my mother to the Black Power because grandfather made me heir instead of father, an obstacle for Voldemort to the full Black family and now an obstacle to you and your control of Harry.'

'You're determined to see me as the bad guy. I was never against you.'

'You were never for me either. And honestly, I don't care anymore, do what you want with your little Order, but stay away from Harry and me.'

Sirius took a long moment to compose himself after Dumbledore left. He felt hallow inside but he couldn't falter now. Harry needed him.

'Tia!' a pop later a house elf appeared in front of his desk.

'Master called.'

'How are the preparations for the house going?'

'We is almost finished, sir. We still needs to take care of the furniture.'

'Good, thank you Tia. Please leave Harry's room free. I want him to pick his own furniture tomorrow.'

'As you wish sir.'

'What about the Black Manor?'

'It is ready for use sir. The wards there have been updated and only the people you keyed in this morning can get in sir.'

'Have any of them arrived yet?'

'Not yet sir. They be sending message they come at midnight.'

'Thank you.'

'Sir, why is this place so dirty?'

'Kretcher kind of went crazy and let everything run wild.'

'Want me to send two elves to clean sir?'

'Tomorrow, after we leave. And tell them to be extra careful there are dark objects here.'

'We will clean everything carefully sir. If we finds dark objects we destroy.'

'Good, but if they are too dark or too powerful you let me know and I'll deal with them. No need for any to die.'

'Yes sir.'

'You may go.'

Sirius looked at the clock, it was almost 9 o'clock and he hadn't eaten anything since noon but he highly doubted he could stomach anything at this point. He wrote some letters and reviewed some documents to get his mind out of the gutter.

It was soon time to face the Order. He went in the kitchen where everyone was already seated. Conversation dropped the moment he entered. He didn't need to guess who they were talking about.

'Good evening.' He greeted and stood between Remus and Mundungus, leaning on the only free chair at the table, his usual chair.

'Glad to see you're all right Sirius.' Kingsley said. The Auror in charge of the Sirius hunt had taken a liking to the ex-convict after learning the truth.

'Well, I think the order of business today should be started by me.' Better get it over with fast he mused.

'As fascinating as your story is Black, I doubt it's any great secret as you're wearing the Black family ring.' Snarled Snape.

'As usual Snape, you put two and two together and got Troll. No, this ring isn't the cause but the effect of me being declared innocent. And since the cause won't be subject for debate, all you need to know is that I had a trial and magic did the rest, I'll cut through to the effects.'

'What? You mean you won't tell us how you've done it?' asked Vance.

'No. I won't and it's final.'

'You can't do that! This is Order business!' said Molly

'No actually, being declared innocent is not Order business it never was, and after tonight it will be even less so.'

'What do you mean?' Kingsley frowned.

'After my talk with Dumbledore I realized I can't work with him anymore. That is between him and me and from my part I won't comment. He is of course free to explain this to you after I leave.'

'After you leave? But this is your house.' Frowned Tonks.

'Yes, and I offered it as headquarters. I am not withdrawing my offer. You can still use it as you see fit.'

'That's mighty generous of you especially since you can use your elf to spy on us.' Added Moody.

'That is your problem if you wish to believe it. It is also up to you if you wish to remain here or not. Arthur, Molly, you are also welcome to stay here with your children, it is a safer place than your own home and Harry would rest easier knowing his friends are safe.'

'But you won't stay here?' asked Arthur

'No. As I said, my time serving the Order is done. I inherited responsibilities as the new Lord Black and I must attend to those, but most importantly, I've finally been given the chance to do what James wanted me to do from the start.'

'So what will you do?' Tonks asked.

'I will still fight against Voldemort, and if you need help you can ask it of me, if it doesn't interfere with my own plans I will help you.'

'You can't go at it alone lad.' Moody said frowning.

'No, but I can't go at it with people I don't trust either and who don't trust me. I will be moving out tomorrow evening and Harry will be living with me from now on. Our new location is under protection and I won't divulge it. If you wish to contact me, letters will find me at Black Manor.'

'You won't be at Black Manor?' asked Moody

'You can't take Harry! He's better protected here!' Molly almost shouted.

'Harry's protection is my concern Molly. I am his legal guardian.'

'Some guardian you are, half mad from Azkaban. You are not fit to raise that child or any child!'

'I am fitter than you if you consider him a child still.'

'Why I-'

'Molly, that's enough.' Arthur said sternly.

'To answer you Alastor, no, Black Manor will be a base of operation but our home will be somewhere else. At the moment there are two of you who are keyed in the wards at the Manor. The rest of you, should you wish to personally talk to me, I suggest you ask permission or you'll find your lives cut shot. All the Manor's defences are active as of three hours ago.'

'Who are the two?' asked Kingsley

'Remus and Tonks.'

'Of course you'd have your pet werewolf on your side.' Snarled Snape.

'Shut it Snape. Why did you key me in?' frowned Remus

'Because you too can be reckless sometimes and I wasn't about to take chances to have you incinerated by a barrier because you forgot to ask permission.' Sirius shrugged.

'And me?' Tonks asked frowning.

'Er, well you are a Black and I was going to talk to Meda about reinstating her as a member of the family if she wants to.'

'You'd do that for mum?'

'She is my favourite cousin. Just so you both know, entering Black Manor even with permission is accompanied by a vow of silence. So if you do come by, anything discussed or anything that you will see behind the manor's walls is subject to the vow unless I specifically say otherwise.'

'That's convenient.' Muttered Moody.

'I'll let you finish your meeting in peace.' He nodded once to them and left. The door closed and pandemonium reigned supreme.

'Enough!' Albus said 'Sirius's choice is a blow for us, but he is entitled to his own opinion and his own decisions.'

'That may be so Albus, but you can't honestly let him leave like this and take Harry with him.' Molly added immediately.

'He is the legal guardian, the magic is binding and absolute, I can do nothing to stop him.'

'I thought the muggles…'

'That changed when he returned this morning. I checked at the ministry.' Explained Dumbledore.

'Surely this can't be right! He must have used some form of dark magic…' started Molly.

'IT WASN'T DARK MAGIC!' Remus spoke loudly.

'Of course you would know everything.' Snarled Snape

'No, not everything. But I know enough and no, I'm not going to share. It's his life, not our business. Besides, he will have to deal with the consequences of his actions.'

'Why did Black say he can't trust you Albus?' asked Moody

'Because I didn't trust him when he trusted me. I was one of the people who signed his incarceration without a trial.'

Everyone fell silent at that.

'Well, can't say I blame him then.' Muttered Moody.

'We'll need to decide if we stay here or not.' Said Kingsley.

'For what it's worth I don't think Sirius will use Kretcher to spy on us.' Said Remus.

'Your faith in the murderer is reassuring.' Snarled Snape.

'Will you give it a rest already? You hate the guy for telling you how to get past the Womping Willow. He didn't show you head first down that tunnel you went of your own accord, Snape. And don't even try that innocent act, if you didn't know I was a werewolf why the hell did you choose the night of the full moon to do so in the first place. The only one at fault for endangering your life that night was you and your obsession to getting us expelled.'

'Of course you would defend him, you were in on it too.'

'No I wasn't!'

'Severus, Remus, that's enough!' Dumbledore interceded. 'For the time being we will continue to use this place as headquarters. Sirius may no longer be in the Order but he is still fighting against Voldemort.'

'How can you be so certain of that Dumbledore?' asked Vance 'What if he takes Potter and hands him over to the Dark Lord tomorrow.'

'I trust him to keep Harry safe.'

'That's all good to say but-' Molly started.

'Enough! Sirius has made his choice, now it's time to move on.' And so the meeting followed other topics. Although the tension was palpable.

* * *

When it was all over Remus found Sirius in the study overlooking some documents.

'Well, it's over.' Remus said.

'Good.'

'Is it though? There are some who now think you're on Voldemort's side.'

'Let them think what they want. I don't really give a damn.'

'They might try to stop whatever it is you're trying to achieve.'

'Doubt they'll manage it.'

'So you do have a plan.'

'You didn't think I would simply do this on a whim, did you?'

'You are known to act rashly.'

'Well, not anymore.'

'You should know Albus asked me to talk you back in the Order.'

'And will you do it?'

'No.'

'Will you leave the Order then?'

'No. But if you need help, I'm here for you.'

'Thank you. You too.'

Remus extended a hand and Sirius sighed before pulling him into a hug. 'Don't be a stranger.'

And with that Remus left his oldest friend. Sirius sighed, he didn't like to do this alone, but he wouldn't ask Remus to choose between him and Dumbledore. He knew his friend owed the headmaster a great deal, and trusted Dumbledore above all. Sirius just hoped it wouldn't mean his friend's destruction.

* * *

The younger generation were all in the dining room when Molly came in huffing and puffing.

'It's almost midnight, you lot should be in bed by now!'

'Anything interesting happen at the meeting mom?' Fred asked

'Yeah, there was a big commotion when the door opened and Sirius got out.' Added George

'Bed all of you, and don't speak that man's name to me again!' she shrieked.

They all scurried back to their rooms but after lights out Fred and George popped in on Harry and Ron.

'So, any idea what Sirius did that got mum so pissed?' Fred asked.

'It could be something to do with how he left this place.' Suggested Ron.

'It isn't.' Harry finally said. They were going to find out anyway, might as well stop them from speculating. 'Sirius left the Order.'

'WHAAAT!?' both twins whisper-yelled at that.

'Anyway, I'll be leaving with him tomorrow afternoon for our new house.'

'You're leaving Headquarters? But this is the safest place there is…' Ron added

'Wait, if Sirius leaves, will this remain headquarters?' George asked.

'The Order can use this place as much as they want. Or so Sirius said.' Harry shifted under the covers.

'That's nice of him. Wonder if we'll stay or leave too?' Ron asked.

'If we leave, we'll never get any information at the Burrow.' Fred added.

'And this place is way more secure than our home is.' Added George.

'It will be weird though if we stay. I mean the house isn't ours.' Ron said.

'Your parents will probably decide and tell you tomorrow.' Sighed Harry.

'Do you really have to go?' Ron asked.

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Sirius is my guardian now, so he decides.'

'But why can't he stay too, I mean it is his house?'

'You're an idiot Ronnikins.' Said Fred

'Didn't you figure it out yet? Sirius doesn't like this place.' Said George.

'How did you know?' Asked Harry

'Well, did you see his room? It's completely different from anywhere else here.' Said George.

'Oh.' Harry hadn't been in Sirius's room before.

'Well, good night, don't let the bed bugs bite.' And the twins were gone. Ron tried to talk more but Harry didn't feel like talking much. He wasn't sure how he felt about leaving or about Sirius leaving the Order. He understood his godfather's reasoning but, he still had doubts, it didn't help that all this was happening without him having any control over it. Ron finally fell asleep and started snoring loudly and Harry took this chance to sneak out. He needed to talk to Sirius, what about even he didn't quite grasp, he just knew he needed reassurance.

He found the room on the third floor by the sign with the name on it and knocked. The door opened and Harry saw Sirius was still at his desk.

'Harry? I thought you were asleep already. Is something wrong?' he got up and joined Harry near the bed.

'Um, well, I just wanted to know if everything went well with the meeting and if Ron and the others will stay here after we leave.'

'It's up to their parents if they remain here or not. I assume they'll let me know their decision tomorrow. It was a rather tense meeting although my part in it was short, they'll need time to cool off and think things through.'

'So we're really leaving?'

'Yes Harry, we are. Tia let me know they will have everything ready by tomorrow evening, all that will remain will be your own room.'

'Why?'

'Well, I was thinking you can pick your own furniture when we go shopping for your present tomorrow.'

'Oh.'

'You don't like the idea.'

'It's not that. It's just…well, I've never decorated anything in my life. And you don't have to-'

'I told you before, I want to, have to has nothing to do with it.'

'Still, it's just, well it's a bit too much. I mean, going from the spare bedroom of my cousin's to picking my own furniture.'

'OK, then I'll just ask Tia to pick the same as she's done for me and we can just window shop tomorrow. No pressure at all.'

'Thanks. Um, Sirius, will I be able to come and visit Ron and the others?' asked Harry

'If they stay here yes, you will. I can bring you along whenever I have work to do in London and you can visit them then.' Harry smiled at his godfather.

'I'd let you run around Diagon alley or in Muggle London if Voldemort and his cronies weren't on the loose. As it is, it's a bit of a risk.'

'I did go outside on walks when I was at my aunt's.'

'Yes and look at how that turned out.' Sirius sighed 'Don't worry, you won't be stuck inside the house where we'll be going and you'll be able to floo back and forth from there to Black Manor after every security detail is finalized.'

'Black Manor?'

'Yes, my family had this as a town house and another as a country house. I'll be using the country house as a base of sorts and it will be a fast point of entry for us to our own house via a private Floo network. It's a closed circuit and it will allow only you and me to move in between.'

'What if I want to talk to you through the Floo and you're at that house and I'm at Hogwarts?'

'Well, in that case you won't use the Floo. You'll use this.' He went to the desk and took a pocket mirror from inside one of the drawers.

'A mirror?'

'It's a two way mirror. And I'll have the pair.'

'That's convenient.' Harry turned the mirror around and his stomach gave a small jolt at the name on the back.

'It was your dad's. We used them when we had to do separate detentions.'

'I…don't know what to say.' Harry mumbled feeling warm at the thought of an object that had been his father's was now his again.

'You can say you need to sleep. It's almost one in the morning and we'll have a long day tomorrow.'

'Why weren't you sleeping then?'

Sirius smiled 'Because I wasn't sleepy yet, but now.' He exaggerated a yawn.

Harry rolled his eyes but got up to leave.

* * *

_And that was the last chapter before my holiday starts. Please let me know your thoughts on the story so far and a big thank you to those who have reviewed and favorited the story. Until next time, I am off on an adventure. Iris out._


	7. Leaving Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 7**

**Leaving Grimmauld Place**

* * *

The next day when he woke up, Harry went down to the kitchen for breakfast and was greeted by a strange gap in conversation before everyone greeted him good morning. He wondered who they were talking about (NOT).

'Sit down Harry dear. What would you like for breakfast?' Mrs. Weasley fussed behind him.

'Erm, I'll take some toast?' he said confused reaching out for the plate in the middle of the table.

'Only that dear?'

'Er, maybe a boiled egg?'

'Of course dear.' And she went to boil him an egg. Harry threw Ron a confused look. Ron just shrugged and shook his head. Mrs. Weasley tried to feed him more than usual which Harry found strange but politely declined the 3rd time she tried to force another sausage on his plate.

'You must eat up Harry, never know when your next cooked meal will be with-' but she stopped herself from continuing. Harry frowned at that. What was she trying to say? That he'll be murdered soon? But his thoughts were interrupted when Sirius came in.

'Good morning everyone. Harry, we'll be leaving for Diagon Alley after lunch so it would be best if you had your trunk packed by then.'

'OK.'

'Molly, I've spoken with Arthur this morning and I'm telling you what I told him. You are free to stay here as long as you want. I will be bringing Harry with me when I come to London and he'll likely stay here when I work.'

'If that is the case why not stay here permanently?' Molly asked trying to sound polite but there was an edge to her voice.

'Sorry, but it's already decided. In any case, since the house elves at the Manor have finished with the new home two of them will be dropping by this evening to clean this place up.'

'You have more house elves? Why didn't you call them before now?' Hermione asked.

'Ah, well, my grandfather's will had been blocked by my status as a criminal. But after being declared innocent, the will enacted itself automatically, which led to the Black Manor, elves included, opening up to me and me accessing the main family vault, which we will be visiting today, so if you want something from Gringotts Harry, make sure you have your key with you.'

'But then how did you get access to this place?' asked Ginny

'This house has a different status from the Manor, it was under my parents' name so I could claim it without a will as their last living son. The manor is subject to stricter rules.'

'What? Like gain entry only with the blood of a muggle on your hands?' joked Ron

Sirius grinned 'No, that's the chateau in France.'

Harry tried laughing while he was trying to finish the second sausage and almost choked. Ron slapped him on the back and he soon recovered but he still had tears in his eyes.

'You're joking, right?' he said looking at Sirius.

Sirius kept a straight face and Harry's horror grew. Until Sirius snickered. And Harry realized, it was a joke.

'See you after lunch.' He ruffled Harry's hair and stole the half sausage Harry was still trying to finish before leaving with Harry glaring at the door and trying to make his hair settle down unsuccessfully.

'Honestly, taking away a child's breakfast.' Molly huffed. 'I'll get you another sausage dear.'

'NO! No, Mrs. Weasley, I'm full really, I couldn't eat another bite.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure. Anyway, I'd better get going if I have a trunk to pack.' And he rushed out of the kitchen and nearly bumped into Sirius up the stairs to the first floor.

'Where's the rush?' Sirius asked.

'Trying to get away from Mrs. Weasley force feeding me.' Harry said.

Sirius chuckled he was still chewing on the last bit of sausage.

'I'm off to pack my trunk.'

'Don't go crazy if you don't find all your stuff, we can always come back.' Sirius said.

Lunch was the same as breakfast with Molly trying to feed Harry the amount of food he would normally eat in a week. But Harry managed to get away with just two refills until Sirius arrived in the kitchen followed by Mad Eye asking if he was ready.

'Yeah, almost. I'll just go wash my teeth.'

'But Harry dear, you still haven't eaten desert.' Molly interjected.

'It's OK Molly, we'll grab some ice-cream from Diagon Alley.' Sirius said and Harry took the opportunity to dash out of the kitchen and away from the food.

'Will Professor Moody be going with you?' asked Hermione

'Yes, as protection, and I never was your professor, lass.' Moody said.

'Can't we go to Diagon Alley too, mum?' asked Ron

'No. It is bad enough that Harry is going with such a weak escort.' She glared at Sirius.

'I arranged things differently and accepted Alastor as back up, Harry will be safe. However I think it best for you guys if you followed your parents' decisions.'

Ron deflated.

'Time to go, the Potter lad is down in the entrance hall.' Said Moody.

Harry wondered how they would all get to Diagon Alley. He didn't think it would be a good idea to side-along with all the food he had eaten. As it turned out they went by Flu-powder to the Leaky Cauldron, which was worse than a portkey with all the spinning and soot.

'I'm going to be sick.' He said as they stepped into the Alley.

'Ate too much?' asked Sirius

'Mrs. Weasley kept adding more as if I would never eat again.'

'Ah, I see. Then we should stop at the Apothecary first.' Confused Harry followed and soon was given a small vial to drink. A few seconds later and the too full stomach seemed to vanish and he felt better.

'Can't have you puking in the cart at Gringotts, the goblins would have a fit.' Sirius said chuckling.

'They are likely to charge you a small fortune for the cleaning.' Added Moody.

Their next stop was the bank and Harry got some money from his own vault before they went to Sirius's old vault 711. Sirius got a small suitcase from there before they ended up lower than Harry had ever gone, bypassing a huge white dragon and finally arriving at a corridor that was lit up by an eerie light.

'This is the first time I've been here.' Sirius said looking around.

'Weren't you named heir when you were 11?' asked Moody.

'Yes, but the heirs don't come down here until they are of age and at that point I thought I was disowned.' Sirius shrugged. 'Best you two stay out, if I know something I know that my family has probably booby trapped this place against anyone who isn't a Black.' He stepped forward towards one of the 12 doors around them and pressed his hand on it. A second later Sirius was gone.

'What happened?' Harry asked startled, 'Where did he go?'

'Inside the vault.' Said Silver-Mane the goblin that was accompanying them.

'Who do the other 11 vaults belong to?' Harry asked.

'This is the founders' hall.' Silver-mane said 'The twelve most Ancient lines on the islands have their vaults here.'

'Twelve most Ancient lines?' Harry knew Black was a Noble and most Ancient House but he thought that was just a self-made title.

'They are more legend than Merlin himself.' Moody said.

'But these vaults are real.' Harry looked around confused.

'What Mr. Moody is saying is that they are shrouded in secrecy. But the goblins know the truth.' Silver-mane grinned and said no more.

'Who are the other families?' Harry asked

Silver-mane started to point at each door clockwise from the Black door 'Bones, Longbottom, Nott, Greengrass, La Fey, Peverell, Ogden, Avery, Selwyn, Smith and MacKinnon. Or the last names they have been known to go by. The only original names are Avery, Black and La Fey.'

'Why are those three doors different?' Harry asked.

'Because those families died without a proper succession.' Explained Silver-mane.

Sirius reappeared looking strangely shook up.

'Let's get out of here.'

Moody offered Sirius his flask but Sirius shook his head. 'I don't need alcohol after that.'

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. They walked around. Harry chose his present from Quiddich supplies (no surprise there) a new service kit for his Firebolt, the one that Hermione had gotten him was almost finished, and Sirius threw in a practice Snitch since Harry would have the space to fly to his heart's content at their new home. Sirius bought himself another owl since Hedwig would be going back to Hogwarts in about two weeks with Harry. Moody bought Harry a wand holster and told him to never keep his wand in his back pocket for fear of debuttocking himself (was that even a word).

They ended up at a very small looking store on the outside which was in fact huge on the inside and had one of the best decorator magic in Britain. Harry ended up choosing his own bed and a very comfortable floating chair for his room, which came in Gryffindor red. And then they finally ended up at Fortesque's ice-cream place. Florean was delighted to see Harry again even with the crazy rumours in the Prophet but almost fainted out of fear when he saw Sirius.

'Wasn't that article out more than half a month ago?' Sirius sighed as they sat down and waited for their order.

'Yes, but you weren't around and walking freely to make it real. That coupled with the Stubby article in the Quibbler, people probably thought the one in the Prophet was a joke too.' Said Moody.

'What article in the Quibbler?' Harry asked.

'Oh some woman claiming I am a retired rock star and her former lover.'

Harry snorted.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' the three turned to see Lucius Malfoy grinning at them 'It's rather brave of you to come out in the open like this Black.'

'That is Lord Black or sir to you Malfoy.' Sirius said calmly.

'You might have gotten free of your charges but you will never be-' But Lucius grew white when he saw the ring on Sirius's finger.

'That's not possible, you were disowned!'

'You shouldn't have put so much faith in the wiles of my deranged mother. She never had the power to disown me.'

'You'll regret this!' Lucius hissed but backed away and hurriedly left.

'Can that be counted as a threat?' Sirius asked Mad Eye.

'You can't press charges for him being a git, Black.'

'I just hoped to get him under Veritaserum and be done with him.' Sirius sighed.

'What does Malfoy have to do with you?' asked Harry

'He's married to my cousin Narcissa, and he was hoping the Black fortune would end up in his son's pockets.'

'Wait, you're related to Draco?'

'Is that the name they chose for the poor kid?' Sirius sighed

'I don't think you should judge name choices Black. Your whole family is named after stars.' Moody added as he ate his very pink raspberry sundae.

'I never claimed my family was sane. But I'd rather be Sirius than Draco any day.'

'You're never serious.' Harry couldn't help himself.

'Well then you cheeky rascal, what would you call me then?'

'Padfoot, Padfoot suits you better.'

'He is better behaved as a dog.' Added Moody.

'I'm not making the change permanent!' Sirius said indignantly but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

It was early evening and Harry was feeling tired after going around Muggle London and buying some normal clothes that actually fit him when Sirius called it a day and side-along aparated him to the Black Manor. Moody accompanied them to make sure they got there safely and that the place was secure.

Harry gaped as they passed through silver gates with the Black family Raven crest on them. The house was several hundred meters away from the gates and it looked like a small castle.

'Want to come inside and have dinner with us?' Sirius asked.

'Am I allowed?' asked Moody

'I keyed you in this morning when you told me you'd be Harry's escort. The rest will follow if they so choose but the vow of confidentiality still stands to any who step through these gates.' Harry realized he had already stepped through but Moody hadn't. Sirius seemed to read his mind.

'It doesn't apply to you Harry.'

'Why not?'

'I trust you.' He then turned to Moody 'I trust you too Alastor but not with Dumbledore.'

Moody sighed and stepped through. 'Lead the way.'

The castle wasn't as dark as Harry thought it would be. It was clean unlike Grimmauld place and even though a bit draughty it seemed homey and lived in. they made their way to the kitchens where two house elves were preparing dinner. It smelled wonderful.

'Master is arrived.' One of them squeaked.

'Hello Bessy, Trill. This is Harry Potter, my godson and your new young master, and Alastor Moody, a friend.'

'Welcome home young Master. Welcome to Black Manor friend Moody.' The two bowed.

'They are nothing like Kretcher.' Harry said.

'Not having my crazy mother for company does wonders.' Sirius added.

'Dinner will be ready in half an hour sir.' Bessy said.

'I knew the sensory ward worked perfectly. So you finally decided to grace us with your presence.' A tall broad shouldered man wearing a cowboy hat entered carrying a struggling house elf in his arms.

'Master Black, Master Hughes is being impossible again!' the house elf squeaked.

'Hughes, don't manhandle the elves.' Sirius said.

'I was wondering who the third person was too. Alastor Moody, retired auror, best of the best, a bit paranoid but aren't we all.' The man, Hughes said extending a hand.

'Mad Eye, this is Alexander Hughes, he's…part of the added security to this place.' Added Sirius.

'He knows an awfully lot for hired security.' Moody eyed Hughes suspiciously.

'And you're more paranoid than your file lets on.' Hughes said unfazed by Moody's suspicions. 'You must be young Harry.'

'Er, yes, hi.'

'Will you ever put me down?' Tia squeaked again.

'Ups, sorry love. There you go.' He let the elf down and she huffed as she straitened her pillow toga.

'Why you is bringing guests in the kitchens, master Black?' she asked

'I was hoping we'd eat here.'

'In the Kitchens?' she shrieked alarmed. 'You is a bad host, there is no way guests of Black eats in the kitchens!'

'But you always let me eat here when I was little.'

'You is little no more. Out, all of you out!'

The 4 wizards were pushed out of the kitchen by the three house elves with Sirius and Hughes grinning, Moody shaking his head and Harry confused as ever. Weren't elves supposed to obey their masters?

'DON'T PUNISH YOURSELVES, I FORBID IT!' Sirius yelled and led them to a sitting room with a huge fireplace and a small table they could use to eat on later.

'What is up with your house elves?' Harry asked

'What do you mean?'

'Well, all the house elves I met so far were, well, less outspoken.'

'Tia was always bossy even when I was a kid and I kind of threatened all of them with clothes if they didn't speak their minds.'

'Tia's a right gem.' Hughes added plopping down on an armchair.

'So this place has 3 house elves?' asked Harry

'Five in total. Two of them are cleaning Grimmauld place.' Sirius explained.

'Speaking of that place. It had a visitor.' Hughes said.

'What do you mean?' Mad Eye asked.

'Well, not so much a visitor but a passer-by looking for it. The wife of the douche you met at the ice-cream shop.' Hughes said pouring himself a glass of whiskey, Harry noted it was a muggle brand. 'Drink?' he asked Moody.

But Moody ignored the American and turned to Sirius. 'You're monitoring Grimmauld Place?'

'No, I'm monitoring Death Eaters and their families.' Sirius said pouring himself a glass of lemonade Bessy had dropped by seconds ago.

'So Narcissa went to Grimmauld Place.' Sirius added 'Was it before or after Lucius?'

'After. About one hour after.'

'This will be interesting.' Sirius said.

'Hang on. You've lost me. Who was monitoring Malfoy and his wife?' Harry asked confused.

'The surveillance team. You'll meet them all eventually.' Hughes said.

'You can let the Order know about them Mad Eye. In case they bump into each other. But chances are slim of that happening.' Sirius added.

'When did you organize all this?' Moody frowned.

'When I was recovering after my trial.' Explained Sirius 'But they only just set up shop here today.'

'If by today you mean at midnight last night, then yes.' Hughes added.

'Dinner is served.' Tia said as food and plates appeared at the table.

'Great, I'm starving.' Hughes quickly made his way to the table and sat down 'Tia I love you.'

Tia's ears twitched before she popped away.

'Don't aggravate the elves Hughes.' Sirius repeated and sat down too. Dinner conversation was kept light. Hughes was a big fan of Quiddich and used to play Beater. Harry looked forward to flying with the man. Moody was complaining to Sirius about Sturgis not returning his invisibility cloak. And time flew by soon Harry felt himself growing tired after an exciting day. Moody excused himself and left them.

'Ok Harry, it's time for us to go home.' Sirius said after shaking Harry awake in the armchair he had dozed off in.

'But aren't we already home?' Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

'Not quite yet. Come on.' He guided Harry to the fire place and holding a hand on the teen's shoulder he released Flu-powder and spoke 'The Den!'

Stepping out of the fireplace Harry was too groggy to register the changes around him as Sirius guided him to his room and pointed him to his own bathroom if he needed it during the night. Harry was out like a light when his head hit the pillow on the bed he had chosen for himself.

* * *

_Hey guys, thank you all for the nice reviews and sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately today will not be a double update (the Black Lord chapter is still in revision) but Free Will gets the update. As usually, let me know what you think and have a nice end of weekend._


	8. The Den

**Chapter 8**

**The Den**

Harry woke up with the sun in his face the next day which was a new sensation after sleeping in the cupboard for 10 years, then moving to the small bedroom which barely caught any natural light in the evenings and then using the stuffy dark rooms in Grimmauld place for the better part of the last two weeks.

He felt around for his glasses and blinked the sleep away taking in his new surroundings. Hedwig hooted from her spot on a silver perch near the bookshelves.

'Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore.' He spoke to her as he got out of bed his bare feet hitting a fluffy rug. The room was painted a light yellow and it was the size of the Dursley's master bedroom if not bigger. He spotted his Gryffindor armchair sitting by the window, or was it door? It was too big to be a window, maybe a glass wall? No wonder he was woken up by the sun. He went to the window to look outside. There was a terrace, and was that a pool at the end of it? The garden beyond was green and lush with trees and bushes on either side of a lawn where Buckbeak was walking around casually. He turned to the book shelves. The books were mostly magical, although he recognized some titles that were Muggle for sure. The desk had a lamp on it and a framed photo. He picked the frame up. It was the photo of his parents' wedding. Harry smiled. There was another frame inside the bookshelves. It was one with him, Ron and Hermione when they were in first year.

He looked around remembering his trunk. He found it by the bed still unopened. He'd have to take the things out later. He needed the bathroom. He opened a door and stopped confused as it was not the bathroom but a walk-in closet. The clothes he and Sirius had bought the day before were already in there. Then he turned to the other door and remembered Sirius saying something that this was the bathroom. Yup, bathroom all right, only Harry froze. Who put huge windows in a bathroom? He managed to pee and wash his face feeling like he would see someone staring at him from outside any second now. He needed to install blinds. What was with all these windows? Leaving the confines of his room he went in search of Sirius. Before he found him however he found the living area with a huge modern fireplace and the dining all in one as well as the kitchen isle where his godfather cooked breakfast in a black t-shirt and shorts.

'Good morning sleepy head.' Sirius said cheerfully. His hair was tied at the back in a messy ponytail.

'Good morning.' Harry said confused. 'Where are all the house elves?'

'Ah, well, this place isn't accessible to house elves.'

'But my stuff…'

'Yes, well, that was done before the Fidelius took effect.'

'This place is under the Fidelius charm?'

'Yes.'

'But Kretcher…'

'It's not a normal Fidelius. It's slightly more restrictive, and when I say more restrictive I mean only you and I can get in and out of this place.'

'Who's secret keeper? You?'

'Nope.'

'But then how did I get here if it wasn't you?'

'The charm is called the Cypher Fidelius and it's not so much hiding a secret inside one soul as hiding bits of the secret in multiple souls.'

'I'm confused.'

'Think of it as a multiple lock on a safe.'

'So, how many are multiple souls?' Harry asked

'9 X 9'

'81?'

'No, 9 two times. Because there are two secrets, 9 for each secret.' Sirius flipped a pancake as he sprinkled seasoning on the omelette. 'There are 9 keepers for the location and 9 keepers for you and me at this location. To crack this place a person must be given the information from all 18 keepers in a specific order.'

'So how come I arrived here without anyone telling me where here is?'

'You and I are the secret. We don't need to be told, nor can we tell anyone.'

'And if we want to have friends over?'

'You can have them over at the Manor. At least for the next 9 years. That's the duration of the charm.'

'But the Floo network works.'

'Only between that specific fireplace in the Manor and only for us two.'

'Talk about security.'

'Yeah, I think I exceeded Mad Eye level of paranoia.' Sirius admitted.

'So we're safe here? Who are the 18 keepers?'

'No idea.'

'What?'

'They were picked through the Cabal and none of them know about the others, nor do they know of the order they have in the Cypher, or the entirety of the secret they are guarding. So we're safe even from them.'

'Who knows then?' Harry was really confused.

'Er, no one.'

'I'm going to take your word for it because it doesn't make sense at all.'

'Maybe it will make more sense after we eat.' Sirius levitated the food to the table and Harry joined him there.

'So if there are no house elves here, how did my clothes get inside the closet?'

'The secret began at midnight 14th August. Before that Tia placed your trunk and what we bought yesterday inside our rooms after she and the other house elves finished construction.'

'When did we get here?'

'12:01.'

'Why was I so out of it last night?'

'You tried that muggle drink Hughes had brought with him from the states.' Sirius pointed out.

'Oh…'

'Well, don't think that will happen again. I let you try last night but you're not drinking again until you're of age.'

'I think I'll stick to Butter beer anyway, that stuff had a funny taste.'

'Fire whiskey is worse, just so you know. Wizards are horrible spirit makers. And their cigarettes are pants too.'

'Noted.'

'On a happier note, you're a sleepy drunk which is good.'

'As opposed to?'

'A loud drunk, a whiny drunk, a depressing drunk.'

'What are you?'

'Used to be a loud drunk, but turned into a depressing one after Azkaban. Your dad was a sleepy drunk too.'

'When and how did you find out?'

'Er, Christmas holidays 4th year. We snuck out of the castle and got into the Hog's Head. Figured that place was safer than the Three broomsticks. Not true, just for the record.'

'I've never been there.'

'Well, if you do go, don't mention me to Abe. He's still mad at me from that night when I sort of ruined his prized Aztec goat statue.'

'His what now?'

'A goat statue he thought was from South America, it really wasn't. It was a cheap fake. Anyway. Where was I?'

'You snuck to the Hog's Head.'

'Yes, your dad and I convinced Remus and Peter to come along. We brewed an aging potion so that we looked of age and ordered a huge bottle of Fire whiskey. Three shots in, I was singing rather loudly but on key, my undying love to the Goat statue. Your dad was almost completely asleep, apparently to him it sounded like a lullaby. Remus was sulking that I cared about the goat more than I cared about him. And Peter was whining about something but I can't remember what exactly.'

Harry was laughing hard now.

'Wait there's more.'

'What? Don't tell me, Dumbledore walks in.'

'No, worse. McGonagall.' Harry's eyes grew big with mirth and horror.

'What did you do?'

'Well, by that time your dad was fast asleep. I saw Minnie and immediately dropped the statue and it shattered into tiny pieces before I turned my love singing towards her.'

Harry was now fighting to breath because of the laughter.

'Naturally she wasn't amused, but I was a happy drunk and couldn't care less so to her horror, and probably everyone else who knew her there in the bar, I dropped on one knee and confessed my undying love for her. Remus was the most sober one, I think it was probably because of him being a werewolf. He tried to stop me but Wormtail somehow managed to trip him and they both fell.'

'I'm afraid to ask how that turned out in the end.'

'Well, since it was the Christmas Holidays and back then we weren't specifically tied down to the castle it wasn't so bad. We got 20 points each for being out after curfew. And detention every day for a fortnight.'

'That doesn't sound so bad.'

'We thought so too. James concluded it was my singing that had done McGonagall in.'

'But why was she there in the first place?'

'Ah, well, that was because the Hog's Head is the worse place to be if you don't want to be heard or seen. It's quiet so anything you say is automatically heard by everyone else there. So they figured out who we were and alerted Minnie.'

'Wish I could have seen that.'

'Well, we can ask Remus for the memory. Mine is a bit fuzzy.'

'I'd like that.' Harry beamed. They finished eating and Sirius showed him the rest of the house. There was but one other bedroom, Sirius', a study, a training room and the large living area. Harry unpacked everything and put up the Gryffindor banner Dean had gifted him after they had won the Quiddich cup in his third year. It looked great hanging above his desk. Harry then decided to try the pool since he had never had occasion to swim much before. He was floating, admiring the clouds when his scar hurt and he lost his form and took in some water. He surfaced sputtering rubbing his forehead.

'What's wrong?' Sirius asked from his place at the table where he was reviewing some documents.

'My scar hurt. It's been doing that on and off all summer.' Said Harry shaking the wet hair from his eyes.

'You mean like it did last year?'

'Er, yeah, only without me being asleep for it. I'm guessing it's because Voldemort is back at full strength.'

'Did Dumbledore tell you anything about it?'

'He said it was because of the curse. That there's a connection between me and Voldemort through the scar. I can feel when he's close by or, well I guess now I can feel stuff randomly too. He can't be close, can he?'

'No, no he can't.' Sirius's frown didn't go away however.

'Do you know something about this?' Harry asked getting out of the pool.

'I'm not a curse expert or a healer, but I'd like to take you to one. Just to find out if we can't heal it or at the very least understand it better.'

'I guess, if you think it's necessary.'

'It would be best. I know a good medi-witch in France.'

'France? I've never been outside the island.'

'Do you want to go?'

'I guess, but we barely have two weeks until school begins again.'

'Let me worry about that.' Sirius grinned. 'You focus on finishing your homework.'

'You're serious about this? We're going out of the country with Voldemort back and everything?'

'Voldemort's supporters are all monitored and he'll not make a move out in the open just yet. I think it's safe for us if we take some precautions.'

'Such as?'

'Maybe get some disguises and go Muggle.'

'You mean by plane?'

'I've been once but it was semi magical. So what do you say? First vacation with your godfather?'

'More like first vacation ever.' Snorted Harry. Sirius's face fell and Harry sighed 'Yes, OK, I'll finish my homework as fast as I can and we can go.'

'Excellent.' Sirius got up. 'I trust you won't burn the house down if I go out for a bit to file these.'

'What are those?'

'Ah, well, some of them are me suing the ministry for wrongful imprisonment and some are me suing the Daily Prophet for slander on your behalf.'

'What!?'

'They will never write another word about you if they manage to not go bankrupt when I'm through with them.'

'Sirius, won't that make things worse?'

'Not likely. The law is on our side they aren't supposed to write about a minor without his or her guardian's consent and they know it.'

Harry grew uneasy.

'Do you think it can get worse than this?'

'Well, they could write horrible stuff about you too.'

'You mean like I'm a mass murderer and the next Voldemort?' Sirius shrugged 'Been there done that.'

And with that Harry decided to focus on something safer, like his potion's essay on Draught of the Living Dead.

* * *

_Done with the Den. I like the idea of a multiple lock spell, and no, it isn't (even in my made up world) accessible to everyone. The fact that Sirius has access to Cabal resources made this type of Fidelius possible. It may or may not get a better description in the epilogue/sequel if I decide to expand it. IF being a very big IF. Anyway, as always review if you feel like it, new POVs are always welcome and have a nice day._


	9. The Ancient Council

**Chapter 9**

**The Ancient Council**

When Sirius sent the invitation to the heads of the remaining most Ancient families he hadn't expected all of them to show up. In fact, if he had to bet, he would have said none would show up, or maybe Bones since Amelia was Richard's older sister and he probably consulted her. They met on consecrated ground and under a flag of truce as tradition dictated. But Sirius was never one to care much for tradition and certainly didn't believe that the ones who held a place in the Death Eater ranks would honour the truce. So he had backup. On-standby of course. He would only act if and only if he and the others who didn't kiss Voldemort's slimy robes were in danger.

The site was an old Wiccan place for the harvest ritual. No one with an ounce of self-preservation would shed a drop of blood on such a site, but the Avada Kadavra didn't shed any blood. Sirius leaned on one of the eroded stones in the circle that used to be a table as one by one, they apparated. When everyone was present he stood.

'Welcome, and thank you for accepting my invitation tonight.' He spoke.

'Two days ago you shook the Wizengamot up with your presence Mr Black. I believe most of us are here out of curiosity.' Said Daniel Greengrass.

'As the newest head of one of the founding families, I thought it best to introduce myself to you all properly.'

'We already know who you are Black.' Augusta Longbottom said.

'Quite right. You know me as the man who served 12 years in Azkaban and escaped only to be declared innocent a few weeks back without a trial and not much explanation. I'm afraid if you came here for that explanation you will be disappointed. However, some of you know the truth of my innocence.' His eyes went from Bones to Nott, Avery and Selwyn. The last three were known or suspected death eaters.

'I also called you here today to meet you in person since I have not had the opportunity before. My interest in the Black family had been only how to escape from it in the past.'

'And now?' asked Nott

'And now I am the new head of my house. Rather obvious with me attending that farce of a hearing two days ago.'

'So it's also true you are Harry Potter's new guardian?' Tiberius Ogden asked.

'He is my godson and I have been given guardianship over him upon clearing my name.'

'Will you want to reform the old Black political alliance?' asked Selwyn

Sirius smiled at that 'My interest in politics is rather limited at the moment. I took the Black seat away from Malfoy because he was never entitled to it and because my own political ideals don't align themselves with his.'

'Are you saying you are allying yourself with the Mudbloods?' hissed Nott

'I'd advise you not to use that term around me Nott or I might consider calling you out.' Sirius said calmly but the edge of the threat was like a blade cutting the night's air. 'And no, I'm not allying myself with anyone. As I said, my interest in politics is limited as I am focusing on something more important to me at the moment.'

'So you'll stay neutral?' asked Greengrass

'I will vote the way I see fit after hearing both the pros and cons of every new piece of legislation.'

'And what pray tell is more important than governing the country?' asked Ogden.

'Taking down Voldemort.' Sirius said and silence settled over the 9 present.

'You can't possibly tell us that you believe he is back!' said Smith finally. 'You, as the boy's guardian should check Potter in the insane asylum not indulge in his fantasies.'

'It isn't a fantasy and Harry isn't insane. I called you here tonight not just to make your acquaintance but to let you know the House of Black is going to war.' That statement went down even worse than Voldemort's name being uttered.

'You can't be serious!' Nott said 'You're one house!'

'And Voldemort is a sadistic megalomaniac who would see our world burn, muggle-born or purebloods alike. Don't sneer Selwyn, Voldemort destroyed one of the 12 families in the last war. The MacKinnon family died by Voldemort's hand.'

'Even more so not to go against him as one family, if in fact, he is back as your godson claims.' Said Bones. The last part was spoken more to throw off the fact that the Bones family new the truth. Richard had always been cautious after his brother's death in the first war. Preferring a neutral stance rather than openly supporting the light.

Sirius laughed at that. 'I think the Black family will be quite capable of taking on Voldemort on its own. After all, he did covet Black family members because of their power. However, you are right in saying going at it alone is foolish since he himself has servants even amongst us here.'

'How dare you accuse us-' Avery barked

'Feeling guilty, Avery?'

'You're the one to talk, the famous right-hand man of the Dark Lord. You may be proclaimed innocent through some machination but you are a Black. Your brother was a known Death Eater, your cousin Bellatrix too.'

Sirius lifted his sleeves to reveal unmarked forearms. 'Lift up your sleeves if you dare.' Sirius said.

'Whatever for?' Avery backed away.

'It has come to light that Riddle's followers have allowed themselves to be branded like cattle with the dark mark on one of their forearms.'

'How do you know this?' Ogden asked.

'Harry saw the sign on Pettigrew's arm when Voldemort touched it with his wand and summoned his most loyal supporters to him the night he got his body back.' Explained Sirius.

'Pettigrew, the one you were said to have killed in 1981?' asked Greengrass

'He was the real secret keeper to the Potters and their betrayer. And no, unfortunately, the git escaped back in 1981. I plan to get him sooner rather than later. But that is neither here nor there. You have a choice to make, all of you here. I have declared my intention to wage war on Voldemort and Magic is my witness. You all have sworn an oath to protect magic on the islands. I understand if some of you wish to take no part and those who will remain neutral will have my word that I won't attack any of your families. I can't guarantee your safety from Voldemort or if you are caught in the crossfire.'

'And if we choose a side?' asked Bones

'If you choose to fight Voldemort we can ally of course in our common goal. If however, you choose to side with him, then the gloves come off. I will fight to imprison as much as it is possible but if any of you here threated Harry I will fight to kill.'

'That is going a bit to the extreme, isn't it?' asked Smith

'This is a grownup war. If either side threatens children they will have sunk low enough in my eyes that there can be no redemption for them.'

'One would argue that Mr Potter is already entangled in this as he was the one to vanquish the Dark Lord and the one to claim he has seen him rise again.' Nott said shrewdly.

'I don't care how entangled you, Voldemort or anyone else might argue Harry is in all of this. He is under my protection and I have given warning. Anyone dumb enough to test me can do so at their own risk.'

'Fair enough.' Augusta said 'Wars should be fought by adults not children, no matter how extraordinary those children may be.'

'Well said Madam Longbottom.' Said Ogden

'If…and I say if…the Dark Lord is indeed back.' Added Nott 'What would neutrality mean from your point of view, Lord Black?'

'I'm not interested in subtlety Nott. Harry told me you were in that cemetery that night. You wish to know if neutrality holds even though you've thrown in your lot with the half-blood bastard.'

'How dare you?'

'What? Call him a half-blood bastard, or tell the truth about how low the Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott has fallen?' Nott calmed himself surprising even Sirius. 'Your preservation instinct is commendable. And to answer your question. Neutrality from you and your Death Eater palls would hold if and only if you will not go skipping to provide Voldemort with information. After all, even spies have their loyalties. Obviously, I don't need to add that taking up wands and doing his bidding is siding with the guy. But if you vote to pass a piece of shit legislation that favours purebloods I won't call you his supporter just a bigoted git, you are entitled to your opinion and your vote as is anyone really.'

'This meeting is between the founding houses. He-who-must-not-be-named is not privy to this information even if one of the houses has sunk so low as to follow a lesser house.' Said Ogden testily.

'Yes, well, I wouldn't count too much on old oaths when most of them lay forgotten since the beginning of the first war.' Sirius sighed.

'How much time do we have to decide?' asked Greengrass

'My war against Voldemort is already in motion. Should you need time to think about it then I will consider you and your house as neutral.'

'How? You've barely been back in the country for two days!' added Bones

'I didn't have to be inside the country to strategize. And every moment counts especially with an inept Minister who refuses to accept reality only because it's not as rosy as he wants it to be.'

'Fudge is an idiot.' Snorted Greengrass.

'Stupidity can sometimes cause more problems than pure evil.' Sighed Sirius.

'Is he really back?' asked Smith fear in his voice.

'I'm afraid so. It was a miracle Harry survived to tell us right after the third task. And even with the evidence shoved under Fudge's nose he refused to believe the truth.'

'Evidence?' asked Augusta

'Digory's death, Harry's testimony, Crouch Jr.'s testimony or the account of it because Fudge had him kissed before he could testify officially, Karkarof's disappearance. You have to be blind deaf and dumb to think they were all coincidences and ravings of mad men. Anyway, I believe it is time to adjourn for tonight. I have given my warning about what is to come. It is now up to you to make your own decisions.'

'Thank you, Lord Black.' Said Ogden 'We will take what you said under advisement.'

'If we need to contact you?'

'Letters addressed to Lord Black will find me at Black Manor. I should tell you that coming uninvited there is likely to cost you your life. The defences have been raised and they won't come down until Voldemort is no more.'

'What about the house in London?' asked Nott.

'That is off-limits.' Sirius said simply.

They said their goodbyes and the first to go were Avery, Selwyn and Nott followed quickly by Greengrass and Smith.

'Madam Longbottom.' Sirius said softly

'Yes, what is it?'

'I wish to request an audience with you at your convenience.'

'What for?'

'To right a wrong. A member of the Black family has injured the head of your house. I wish to discuss restitution with you.'

'I will think about it and send you my answer by owl.'

'Thank you. And good night.'

Bones and Ogden had lingered and when Augusta disapparated they did too with a curt nod. Sirius was left alone in the night. He sighed as Leila approached him two minutes after.

'No one approached the gathering. They didn't speak of it to Voldemort before they came.'

'Or Voldemort wanted to know what this was about first and not show his hand in a place he couldn't attack without his magic being hurt by the consecrated ground.'

'Or that. Do you think they will tell him now?'

'The old oath of secrecy with regards to these meetings is powerful but can be circumvented with cunning and the three most suspect to be Voldemort's men are cunning.'

'Nott asking about neutrality might mean he is thinking of it.'

'Nott is the shrewdest of them all. Selwyn is smart, but the Selwyn family was never a friend to the Black family. One of my ancestors almost whipped out Selwyn's whole house, he only decided against it to humiliate them further. The late Avery Lord was a very good friend of my grandfather's but Avery Jr. has not the brains his old man had, he was also always trying to compete against me in school and never got the upper hand. I didn't understand why until Regulus told me our grandfathers were having a friendly bet discussing which heir was better. Avery knew of it, while I did not. He hated me for winning that bet for grandfather even without knowing anything about it. If I had to say who is most likely to tell, it would be Avery.'

'So do we eliminate him now?'

'Not yet. But keep a close eye on all of them.'

'Longbottom, Bones and Ogden too?'

'Yes'

'You don't trust them?'

'They stand to gain very little in an alliance with Voldemort, but fear for their families or themselves can turn even best friends into traitors.'

'You've grown colder.'

'I'd like to think I've grown wiser.' Sirius smiled at her but it wasn't a smile that reached his eyes.

'Perhaps you are right.' Leila sighed 'But you've lost a bit of your fire, and that silly naiveté that led you to my doorstep.'

'I was a hothead and an idiot with a somewhat damaged mind.'

'Still, there was a lot more warmth in that idiot.'

'That idiot wouldn't have been fit to fight this war.' Sirius snorted thinking of his past self.

'True, but I sometimes miss that idiot.' She said before leaving him alone.

What good was it, missing a dead man? To fight men like Voldemort, the first to die in battle is innocence. He wouldn't lie to himself and say he didn't miss those times, when he trusted unconditionally, when even in the darkest abyss of Azkaban he could still find the good in people, but those times had to end, no, Sirius reflected, they had ended a long time ago, only he was too much of a fool to see it. To accept that Mr Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were gone the moment the four teens left Hogwarts and the real world twisted and pulled them every which way. Wormtail was only the most brutally changed, but the other three weren't the Marauders anymore either.

* * *

_Short chapter? I thought it best to have it as a separate piece. Who do you think will be on Voldemort's side in the end? Who will join Sirius in his fight? And what will Sirius offer Augusta as restitution? That will have to wait because next time we will see some Black family drama. Until next chapter, happy weekend. _


	10. The Sisters

**Chapter 10**

**The sisters**

The next day, while Harry was working hard on his homework Sirius had two visits, one expected and wanted, another, not so much.

Andromeda Tonks and her husband were shown into Sirius's study up on the first floor, followed by a very pink-haired Tonks who was looking around taking it all in as it was her first time in the official House of Black.

'Meda! Ted! It's nice to see you again!' Sirius said a genuine smile on his face as he hugged his cousin and shook Ted's hand.

'Siri, how on earth did you pull all of this off? When I read the article in the Prophet I almost didn't want to believe it. And then Nymphadora tells me that she knew you and that you were indeed innocent. So you better explain what you got my daughter wrapped up in, and it better not be one of your pranks or I swear to Merlin and Morgana both that I will hex you back to Azkaban!' Andromeda was ever a force to be reckoned with.

'Now dear.'

'Don't dear me, Ted. You don't know my cousin as I do. He's up to something and it's bound to be something dangerous.'

'She's right Ted. What I'm up to now, isn't safe. And definitely not for Tonks, or for you two for that matter. But doing nothing isn't an option anymore. So, I would like you to take a seat and I will explain what is going on to the best of my abilities.'

Andromeda looked weary. Tonks sighed, this was the moment her parents found out about her being in the Order and all hell would break loose.

'I believe you're familiar with what Dumbledore has been saying for the past few months.'

'That he's back. But…No, you can't mean the old cot isn't going senile.' Andromeda stated agitated.

'I'm not sure if he's going senile or not, but the fact is true, Voldemort is back.'

'Why hasn't he come out in the open yet?' asked Ted

'Simple, he can solidify his position better from the shadows, especially with a moronic minister who refuses to admit the man is back and they need to take action.'

'If that's the case, then the wizarding world won't stand a chance.' Andromeda said.

'Where's your faith in your head of house dear cousin?'

'You? You're fighting him again? After what happened last time? After you were wrongfully imprisoned?'

'Of course, I'm fighting against him. You know I'll never be on his side Meda, and taking a neutral stance won't work in the war to come. Some might hope they can remain neutral…' he thought of the letter from Smith that he received that morning stating his house's neutrality. 'But it won't last for long, if Voldemort wins, there won't be any excuse that will hide anyone from him.'

'Didn't you give enough in the first war, Siri? You fought for the ministry, and you almost died, not once, but four times and they still sent you to Azkaban. I'd say you did your share, let others do the fighting now.' She had been the only blood relative to visit Sirius in St Mungo's after he landed himself in the emergency ward because of some really difficult missions for the Aurors. Twice he had been accompanied by James Potter, but then James had to take a leave of absence because of his parents' deaths and then he had to go into hiding after young Harry was born.

'Who?' Sirius's question snapped her out of her reverie.

'What?'

'Who will do the fighting? Meda, I can't leave it to someone else. He's after Harry and I won't let Harry's safety and happiness be in another person's hands. Not after the fiasco with the Dursleys.'

'Then take Harry and leave.'

'And you think us moving to…America will help? Voldemort won't be stopped by borders, and I refuse to let that kid live his life in fear.'

'Sirius, don't tell me you've re-joined the Order? Dumbledore may not be senile but he's old, and he doesn't have support anymore, you'll end up in Azkaban again, and then what will happen to Harry?'

'I said I won't leave Harry's life in another person's hands, Meda. That includes Albus Dumbledore. This time, I'll fight, but as Lord Black.'

'Y-you can't be serious?' Andromeda went white.

'I am.'

'Will someone explain what this means to us mortals who weren't raised Black?' asked Ted but Meda ignored him.

'The House of Black hasn't gone to war in over 800 years. And last time we almost spilt a sea of blood over Scotland.'

'I know.'

'Sirius, the house of Black was strong back then, we're barely a handful now. And I'm not even in the house anymore. Grandfather disinherited me.'

'I know. This is why I won't reinstate you.'

'What?'

'Well, I did want to, I still do, but if I do, then you would be caught in this mess, and well, I guess what I'm saying is I'm giving you a choice. When I win the war, I'll reinstate you then, but it might take some time, although I hope not too much time.'

'You can't do that!' Meda was on her feet.

'Er, Meda, dear, calm down.'

'Shut up Ted, don't you see? He's going at it alone!'

'I can see that. But what can we do to help? Neither you nor I have any great power or skill.'

'Theodor Tonks! Even if I were a Squib I wouldn't let this idiot fight alone. He may be brilliant but he's a hothead and he needs someone to knock some sense into him. You will reinstate me now, and I won't hear another word about it!'

'Er, mum, isn't he like…lord or something?'

Sirius chuckled 'Don't worry Dora, your mother was always like this, she almost screamed my ears off after I put exploding candy in Grandpa Pollux's drink at one Christmas dinner, the old geezer almost had a heart attack.'

Sirius continued in a more serious tone 'Take your time to think this through Meda. You know what war means for a family like ours. You also know what Voldemort is capable of. Talk to Ted, decide if you want to take part or not, if you don't, I suggest you leave the country and go into hiding. You could make use of the Chateau in France.'

'And if you lose the war? Will the Chateau in France be enough to hide us from Bella?'

'No, but I won't let Bella live in this war. Should she be freed from Azkaban and raise her wand against me or Harry I will invoke the Black family magic and strip her of everything that the Black family gave her. Another thing you should consider if you are to be reinstated. You might cross wands with both Bella and Narcissa.'

Meda frowned but didn't say anything else.

'Sirius is right, love. You can't make a rash decision. We'll need to talk about it. Think about what it will mean for Dora. She is an Auror, she'll have to fight once the Dark Lord shows himself.' Ted, ever the voice of reason said.

'Another reason why I should smack you over the face with a boiling jinx Sirius!' Meda said angrily.

Sirius frowned confused and Dora blushed.

'Mom, he has nothing to do with that!'

'Of course he does, you got this Auror business in your head because of him. If you hadn't charmed my baby girl, she wouldn't have gone and gotten herself in the Auror department like her favourite uncle Sirius.' Sirius's eyes grew big looking at a fidgeting Dora. He had babysat the girl when she was small, but he never thought he had such a strong impact on her.

'Who else would have been her favourite uncle?' he said after recovering from the revelation 'Malfoy?'

Ted snorted 'Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have been caught dead inside our home.'

'Besides mom, when I became an Auror Sirius had already been labelled a mass murderer and was in Azkaban, granted, you did escape one year after that…and it was great to find out you weren't a mass murderer lunatic.'

'Thank you, Nymphadora.'

'Don't call me that!'

'It doesn't matter anymore. My baby girl won't have anything to do with the war! You will have to resign from the department.' Meda said.

'Mom, I can't! And besides, you want to help Sirius, you said it just moments ago. You want to be reinstated. What will you do with me? Send me to France alone while you and dad fight this war?'

'I won't have you fighting! You're too young! So many young people died in the first war, I won't have you be one of them! I'll fight, but not you!'

'I'm older than Sirius was when he joined the Order!'

'What does that mean?' Meda narrowed her eyes and Dora realized she spoke too much.

'Nothing, just that I am old enough to make my own decisions!'

'Oh don't you dare think me a fool, Nymphadora Tonks! You've done something stupid haven't you?'

'No I haven't! I've done what I know to be right! And yes, that means I've joined the Order, there happy?'

Meda and Tonks were glaring at each other with Ted looking lost at who to knock some sense into.

'Tia.' Sirius said softly

Two pops later Tia returned with calming potion and some refreshments for Ted and Sirius. Meda took the calming potion and waited for its effects while her daughter looked at her mother apprehensively. Andromeda Tonks nee Black had her maiden family's temper, but when she became quiet, that was when you had to be really scared. Minutes passed until Meda got up from the armchair and turned to Sirius.

'Lord Black.' Her voice was ice cold, 'I wish to be reinstated as a daughter of the house Black. I wish my marriage to Theodor Tonks to be acknowledged and my daughter Nymphadora to be written down in our family tree as a daughter of our Noble and most Ancient family.' She finished.

Sirius regarded his cousin with calculating eyes. What was her game? Meda knew the rules of the house better than he did, what was she trying to achieve with this?

'Meda.'

'Ted, this is what I want. You won't accept it, fine, you are free to go.'

'Are you mad, woman? You know I can't leave you, not for something like this! But I think you're rushing in.'

'I am not!' she turned from Ted and started back at Sirius who sighed.

'I'm waiting for the second shoe to drop. Very well, Andromeda Tonks, your wish is granted. I Sirius Orion Black, head of the house, reinstate you, welcome your husband and your daughter into the house of Black.'

'Thank you, my Lord. I formally request that you put Nymphadora Tonks under the Protection of Lord Black.'

'Er, Meda, she's a daughter of the house of Black, of course, she's under my protection.' Sirius said kindly.

'I know, but if it is formally requested by a parent that the Lord's protection be granted, that means that she is to be housed in the Black Manor and will be given added protection from the Lord himself if he accepts.'

'I am not marrying Sirius!' Tonks jumped up.

'Not like that you silly girl. Although it could mean that too since this request comes with service from the one protected to be given to the Lord.'

'Service?' Tonks looked alarmed.

'Calm down Tonks, your mom isn't pimping you to me. Though it does sound like that, Meda I didn't know you had it in you.'

'Shut up, you perverted dog!'

'Er, I'm confused. Isn't he your- I mean our lord now?' Ted asked failing to keep up with the formal and informal way his wife was addressing Sirius and the fact that the man didn't seem to be the least bit offended by this.

'Don't worry Ted, I'll never get angry at her for speaking her mind. Meda, I understand what you're trying to do, but I won't compel your daughter to leave the Order, it has to be her decision. As such, I will do my best to keep her and both of you safe, but without the official stuff that locks Tonks and you in an unbreakable vow.'

'Thank you, Sirius.' Tonks sighed in relief before glaring at her mother.

'Now Nymphadora, don't be angry at your mother, she is just looking out for you.'

'Don't call me Nymphadora! Honestly, you're doing it on purpose.'

'Cousin Nymphy then?'

'How can you be lord of this house if you're always joking around?' asked Andromeda.

'We all blow off stress in our own way.' Sirius shrugged. 'Now, let's leave the official boring stuff behind and I'll show you around the manor.'

'I know the manor, Sirius.' Meda said.

'You do, but Ted and Dora don't. And you'll meet the people that are here to help against Voldy-shorts.'

'You mean you're not alone?' asked Ted

'I am reckless, but I'm not stupid Ted.' And with that Sirius led the three Tonks around, showing them the various modifications for the practice rooms, the control room where Hughes was having a lovely conversation with Tia (in his opinion, Tia wanted to strangle the guy). They met a few of the men and women from the Swiss cadre stationed at the manor, Runner, Martin, Sora and Kal were off duty and playing strip poker, Sora was the only clothed one to the three men's frustration, the little Japanese woman was just too good.

At the end of the tour, Andromeda was somewhat more relaxed about her decision to re-join the house of Black. Her only unease was Tonks serving with the Order of the Phoenix. But she understood Sirius's reluctance to accept her request. Tying her daughter to her cousin like that may not have been marriage, but it was very binding magic. She just had to make Tonks leave the Order on her own. And by the way things were looking, her daughter was impressed by what her cousin was doing. They were back in the study when Harry's head popped in the two-way mirror.

'Sirius?'

'Harry, anything wrong?'

'Er, not particularly. I just thought I'd take a break from homework and eat lunch…but if you're busy…' he looked past Sirius's shoulder at the Tonks family.

'Wotcher Harry.' Tonks grinned.

'Actually, why don't you floo here and we can all eat together. This way you can meet my favourite cousin and her husband.'

And so Harry ended up having lunch with the Tonkses and meeting four new Swiss battle mages but avoided staying close to Hughes in case the man wanted to give him more cognac.

Just as lunch was over and Harry had returned to the Den (he still had homework to do) Hughes interrupted Sirius's goodbyes with his re-joined family.

'Sorry to bother you, but wife of evil Douche is at the front gates.'

'Narcissa?' Sirius frowned.

'Evil Douche is polygamous?'

'There are more evil Douches out there Hughes.'

'Yes, but how many of them have wives who are looking for you? Oh, she's sending in a letter, it's safe the wards don't detect anything dark.'

'Why would Narcissa come here?' frowned Andromeda.

'Would you like to stay and find out?' asked Sirius

'I have to be back at St Mungo's I'm starting my shift soon.' Ted said. Tonks had already left for the ministry right after lunch.

'I'd like to stay. I haven't seen Cissy in a while.' Meda said.

'Are you sure? She wasn't a fan of ours.' Ted asked concerned.

'She won't be able to pull anything off here. And this might give me an idea of what to do with her and her son. Technically she's a daughter of the house of Black. I would appreciate a second opinion, Meda.'

'Then I'll stay.'

'Just be careful.' Sighed Ted before kissing his wife's cheek and going to a fireplace where Sirius had temporarily raised the wards to allow the man to floo to his job.

The letter turned out to be a request to an audience which Sirius granted having Tia bring Narcissa directly in the main study where he and Andromeda were waiting.

'Lord Black.' Narcissa said coldly. 'I thought this would be a private audience.'

'Lovely to see you too, dear sister. It's been almost 20 years.' Andromeda said drily.

'Cousin Narcissa, your sister was here at my invitation, unlike you. Now if you find her presence cumbersome I must ask you to leave, as she is also a daughter of this house and has been here first.'

'A daughter of the house?'

'Yes, freshly reinstated. Sit down Cissy before you faint. You're still holding to that ghastly diet of yours, you're as thin as a stick.' Said Meda.

Narcissa sat down after she glowered at her sister.

'To what do I owe this visit Narcissa?' Sirius asked calmly as Tia came with a tray of tea and biscuits for them.

'I've come for the house of Black's protection, for myself and for my son. But if not for myself, then for Draco. I would be willing to swear him into service to you if you promise to keep him out of whatever vengeance you're preparing for Lucius and myself.'

'I didn't know I was plotting anything vengeful.' Sirius said sipping his tea.

'Don't make light of this, Sirius. I know you know Lucius is on the Dark Lord's side. Now unless you've changed overnight, I'm sure you're still against He Who Must Not Be Named. Which means Lucius is your enemy. But Draco is still a child. He has nothing to do with this!'

'What about you? Do you have anything to do with this?' Sirius asked surveying her with cold eyes.

'I am unmarked, I have never taken an oath to the Dark Lord.'

'But you think that what he's doing is right.'

'Maybe 15 years ago I did think that. But now, I am not so sure.'

'Oh? What made you change your mind?'

'The Dark Lord left my husband an object to safeguard. A diary. I've seen it only once but I researched the name on the front page. Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was not hard to realize the man is no pure blood. I will not follow a fraud even if he is the descendant of Slytherin!'

'I see only petty reasons Narcissa. I may be a pureblood but I am for equality and don't give a damn if a witch or wizard is half-blood or muggle-born. And I won't tolerate that the members of my house take part in actions against these groups.'

'I know that. And I am willing to follow your rules. I will make Draco follow them too, in return for the protection I ask.'

'I won't force you or Draco. I won't accept your request for his protection, it has to come from him. He has to choose and so do you. Choose the side you want to follow, not because it's the way to protect your child, but because you believe it's the right thing to do.'

'Don't play the good guy card, Sirius. I know you won't just accept me and my son in this family without a vow.'

'No, no I won't because that would be foolish on my part and I don't trust you. But that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you have a choice, and so does your son. You can't speak for Draco, even though he is not yet of age, he is old enough to understand and to choose for himself. So if you truly want the house of Black's protection for yourself, then I will grant it, in exchange for an unbreakable vow that can include your neutrality in this war. I won't ask you to fight if you don't want, what I will ask you is to never betray me, the house or Harry to anyone. The same will go for your son if he chooses to stay within the house of Black.'

'What about Lucius?'

'So we finally come to the heart of the problem, did he send you? Speak truthfully, you're still a daughter of this house.'

'He didn't. But he is afraid. And I did seek you out only after he spoke to me of his meeting you and the lord ring was on your finger.'

'I'm glad you're honest.'

'Can I be anything else?'

'Not in this room, and not with me. But I appreciate that the magic didn't compel you to be honest. So I'll be honest with you now. Lucius Malfoy betrayed the house of Black, so all support, knowledge and aid he ever received from the house will be stripped away from him.'

'When?'

'You know he can't protect himself from the magic Cissy, even if he still has a month until I make my decision final he can't change the consequences of his actions.'

'Grandfather didn't see it as a betrayal. He allowed Bella to join, he allowed your brother to join the Dark Lord. It could be argued that the betrayal you speak of never happened in your time as lord.'

'Did grandfather specifically tell him or Bella or Reg to join Voldemort?'

Narcissa jumped at the name as did Andromeda.

'Afraid of the guy, Cissy? Isn't he your husband's buddy?'

'Not all of us are Gryffindor, Sirius. Yes, I am afraid. A part of my support for the Dark Lord is because of this fear.'

'And yet you educated your son to worship the guy.'

'Draco takes after his father.'

'And you had no say in that?'

'Women have always been weaker than men. Especially in pureblood families.'

'Fascinating, and you follow the pureblood agenda that as you say, makes you weaker than your husband.'

'It was how we were raised! We have power, I know it, but we have to be careful and subtle, and more Slytherin to really succeed in wielding it.'

'Are you afraid of Lucius too?'

'I…of course not! Lucius, I can handle.'

'You always had a sharp mind Cissy, I remember you wanted to go into politics, try for a seat in the ministry. Why didn't you?'

'Being a mother is a full-time job.'

'Really?'

'And it was Lucius who wanted to mingle with important people.'

'So you delegated the proxy of the Black seat to him after grandfather died. Even though you knew a proxy outside the bloodline was frowned upon by even dear old granddad.'

'I had a child to raise!'

'Grandfather died when Draco was 10. One year short of going to Hogwarts. You could have found a way. But you didn't.'

'He asked to have the seat.'

'Asked or demanded?'

'Asked.'

'Then I might consider that a betrayal of the house of Black on your part, I know Arcturus would have disowned you in an instant.'

'If you do this, what will happen to Draco? You will push him right in the hands of Voldemort! Sirius, please, if not for myself then for my boy. He is still a child, yes he is 15 but, he's spoiled and he needs guidance. Take him under your protection.'

'I might be dead before the war is over. If Draco comes under my protection what will stop Voldemort from killing him if he does win the war?'

Narcissa didn't look him in the eyes.

'You planned this with Lucius, didn't you?'

'I didn't plan it with him. It's my plan all along. I would have Draco protected under the House of Black. Under oath to serve you and with his fortune intact. Then I would have gone home to Lucius and present him with the fait accompli. He would be angry, he might kill me, but Draco would be safe, and Lucius would inform Voldemort. If he wins, Draco can still be spared, because he went against the Dark Lord because of his traitorous mother.'

'You would sacrifice yourself?'

'For my child? What mother wouldn't?'

Sirius took his time to examine his cousin and her motives. She tried to manipulate him, hell she was trying to manipulate him even with her truth. But she was doing it out of love for her son. That somehow rang deep for him. Lily had sacrificed herself for Harry, and this woman, no matter how flawed and prejudiced she was, was doing the same thing for her son, no matter how flawed and prejudiced he was. He sighed.

'Andromeda, what do you think?' he asked the cousin that stayed quiet all this time.

'I think the child shouldn't suffer for the sins of his parents. But I also think that each person has the ability to see and decide for themselves, just like you did when your own family's views were so wrong.'

'Not everyone can do what Sirius did.' Narcissa snapped.

'I'm not that special Cissy. There was a time when you saw that the family way was not what you wanted. You just chose to conform. In the end, it's our choices that define us.'

'So you won't help me and my son.'

'I didn't say that. What I am saying is that it should be also your son who wants to be helped.'

'Draco is still blinded by his father's ideas. He's young and doesn't know any better and I am to blame too, for spoiling him and making him believe the pureblood creed. That is why he won't think he needs help. That's why I'm asking, as his mother, as the person who is at fault for all of this.'

'Now you're exaggerating. Lucius has a part of the blame too, and Draco also.' Sirius sighed 'You trying to help him might end up being the cause of his death.'

'What do you mean?'

'The oath of fealty and servitude that comes to being protected by the Lord of the House of Black will extend to encompass Draco doing no harm to Harry.'

'Why? Potter isn't of the house.'

'But he is Narcissa. His grandmother was Dorea Black, and even if that was not the case. I will want to adopt the boy in the future.'

'You would adopt Potter? But what about if you have children of your own?'

'I doubt that will happen. But even if it did, it doesn't matter. My heir is decided, and no, I won't tell you who it is.'

'You would make Potter your heir?'

'He is a valid candidate, he has Black blood, but the heir's identity will remain a secret until my passing on, don't jump to conclusions.'

'Sirius, why the secrecy about the heir?'

'I was named heir at 11, and it turned my world upside down. Expectations, demands, scrutiny, gossip, envy. I won't have my Heir go through the same thing.'

'So then how will you prepare him?'

'Who says it's a him?' Sirius grinned 'It's not important, at least not to you. I will deal with it when the time comes. And for Draco, it makes no difference if Harry is or isn't the heir. He will still be my son, and the son of the lord is protected by the vows. Narcissa you'll need to think this through some more, and I will also take my time with this decision.'

'How much time do I have?'

'It's the 15th, how about you give me your answer in a week?'

'Until then, how will my family be viewed?'

'You and Draco will be viewed as neutral if you or he won't do anything stupid and betray my confidence. Lucius's position won't change, he will continue to be viewed as an enemy, but his betrayal will be called into effect after the week is passed.'

'Can I discuss this with him?'

'No. You can discuss it with Draco, and Draco alone. Make sure you are not overheard or I will consider that a breach of trust and the die is cast against you.'

'And if Draco speaks?'

'The same result.'

'Very well, Lord Black. Thank you for allowing this meeting.' Narcissa got up and bowed.

'Stay safe Narcissa, and decide what you and your son really want before coming to me one week from now. If you don't come on the 22nd. I will take that as your decision to side with the Death Eaters and we'll meet in less friendly circumstances.'

'Understood.'

'Tia, escort lady Malfoy out of the grounds.'

And with that Sirius was left alone with Andromeda once more.

'So what do you think she will choose?' asked Sirius.

'I'm afraid it's not up to her. It's her son who will choose for her. What will you decide if she and Draco come to ask for protection?'

'I don't know. I'll have to talk to Harry about this. At least we'll have time.'

'One week is enough?'

Sirius grinned but said nothing more.

* * *

_Well, that is it for updates this week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I like to play with Black family drama. Let me know what you guys think and have a nice week._


	11. Margot

**Chapter 11**

**Margot**

Two days later Harry had finally finished his last bit of homework, his transfigurations essay, and with Sirius's help he was sure he'd get an O on it, after all, the man was an illegal Animagus.

'Now are you going to tell me what you have planned?' Harry asked rolling up the parchment and setting it aside.

'Well, you did complete your homework well enough so I could tell you or…'

'Sirius, this isn't funny, are we going or not?' Sirius grinned as he stir-fried their dinner. It was still weird seeing Sirius cooking and not just that, cooking without magic. 'Why do you know how to cook without magic anyway?' Harry huffed.

'I dated a muggle right after Hogwarts. She taught me and told me I looked good in just an apron.'

'Ewww. Too much information!'

'You asked.'

'You could have lied.'

'To you, never.'

Harry smiled fondly at the older man. It was odd, they had been living together for barely 3 days but Sirius didn't fit with any parent image Harry had concocted in his head. Maybe because Sirius wasn't his parent but his godfather. And yet, he found it easier to talk to Sirius about things than he did any other adult. He thought back to what Sirius said that first day after the hearing and realized his feeling of unease and insecurity had been grounded in just what the older man had said. Harry hadn't known Sirius back then. He knew he was his godfather and that he cared about him but he barely spent a few hours in the man's presence and written a few letters. That was not enough to know someone. But he was getting to know Sirius now, and he liked the man a lot, even when he was teasing Harry.

'Come on, pup. Stop daydreaming and let's eat and then we'll plan our vacation.'

They ate on the terrace and the seafood with vegetables was definitely a nice change from all the local food he had been having all summer.

'How did you learn to cook Asian?'

'Well, there was this exchange witch from Thailand-'

'STOP!'

Sirius sighed 'We'll have to talk about the birds and the bees aren't we?'

Harry almost choked on a piece of prawn. 'Just let me survive dinner.'

‚Safer subject. What's your favourite food?'

Harry had to think for a bit. 'I'm not sure. I mean, at the Dursleys I didn't get much say in the matter so there was no point in having a favourite. And everything at Hogwarts tastes great.'

'Ok, easier question. Sweet or Salty?'

'Salty. You?'

'Salty too.'

'Spicy or mild?'

'Mild. This actually is borderline for me. I love it, but any spicier is a no go.'

'Hm, need to remember that. I'm spicy.'

Harry rolled his eyes at the double meaning.

'Bitter or Sour?'

'Uh, neither, ok, maybe sour.'

'Not a fan either, but I'll take bitter over sour.'

Harry liked this game they played at dinner. Simple choice questions to understand the other person. It also helped speed up the learning process, after all, Harry wouldn't ask Sirius his favourite colour, it sounded very pansy. But a choice between red and green somehow sounded less stupid in a teen's mind where men weren't supposed to have favourite colours or think about them anyway.

With dinner cleared away. Harry was in charge of washing dishes, with a wand, since the trace had been removed one day prior, Sirius gestured to the couch and once Harry settled he pulled out a long silver chain with an hourglass on it. Eyes growing wider by the second and mouth opening in disbelief Harry managed to stutter.

'You got a time turner? How?'

'You remember the DOM wizard back in Amelia's office?'

'Yes.'

'Well, he works in the place where they store these little things.'

'And he just gave you one?'

'Well, not just. I had to do a bit of convincing and promise we won't be using it to change anything. This is for our vacation only. No trying to stop Voldemort from returning, no screwing with Fudge.'

'But-'

'No Harry. Croaker is right. At this point changing something is likely to make things worse.'

'So how far back can it go? Hermione had one that went back hours.'

'Oh, this one goes back 3 months.'

'3 months?'

'It's going to be a long vacation. And I'll begin teaching you Occlumency, maybe a bit of defence too.'

'3 months of vacation?'

'Yup, outside the country so we don't risk running into anyone we know, and we'll have disguises too.'

'Where will we go?'

'Well. Anywhere we want. But I will want to first stop at the place I got sorted out and see about your scar.'

'But three months ago they didn't know you.'

'But I'll know about them. Which will get them to trust me since the Clinique is under Fidelius and only a trustworthy person can know about it.'

'But I won't see it.'

'You'll be with me until the secret keeper can key you in to the secret. Mind you, you'll have to keep quiet about it even to Ron and Hermione.'

'Obviously, it's a Fidelius. OK. How do we do this?'

'Well, I exchanged some galleons for muggle money today and took a big bag of our money for good measure. I charmed our fake muggle papers. We'll still have to buy the plane tickets to France when we get there, apparently, you can't buy tickets in August for May, but inside France, I can side-along apparate you until you get the hang of it yourself.'

'OK.'

'We'll travel light, sort of. I got us two backpacks but they are magical so the inside is bigger than the outside. Get some clothes packed and be ready to leave tomorrow after breakfast.'

'Will the others know that we're going?'

'I let Tia and Hughes know just in case.'

And so some of the best months in Harry's life began.

* * *

The plane ride was interesting but only because Sirius was marvelling at everything around him. Partly why they decided to use a transfiguration that made Harry a 31-year-old adult with a 7-year-old son. Charles de Gaulle was a maze packed with Muggles but they found the way out easily: They went inside the bathroom and Sirius apparated them away. So they were at the Clinique and rang the bell to a place Harry couldn't see.

'Do you have an appointment?' a disembodied voice asked from somewhere in front of them.

'We're here to see doctor Margot.' Sirius spoke French. The man eyed them both suspiciously but nodded.

'Er, Harry can't see you yet.' Sirius added.

'Give him this.' And soon Harry was staring at a piece of parchment with an address. Thinking hard on the address he was soon faced with a hedged fence and an iron gate and a bored-looking man in a white robe who they followed inside.

'Doctor Margot is inside.' The clerk said and let them pass through a door.

Said doctor, a lady in her late 50's early 60's as it was looked up from her desk.

'I don't know you.' She said frowning.

'Yet.' Sirius smiled.

Margot eyed him suspiciously before taking out her wand and pointing it at him. Harry tensed up.

'It's all right Harry. She's just checking if what I'm saying is true.' Sirius explained.

A few moments later Margot's eyes widened and she lowered her wand.

'Welcome back I should say. But I still don't know your name.'

'Sirius Black and this is my godson Harry Potter. You will treat me in about two months.'

'That must be a powerful time turner to go back 2 months…'

'Three actually. We're on vacation.'

'Ah, I see. Then why are you here?'

'I was wondering if you could do a check-up on Harry here. He's been having some nightmares and some headaches to do with the scar on his forehead.'

'Very well, come with me.'

To say that Harry was confused about how easily Sirius got what he wanted was an understatement. It helped that Sirius was completely at ease about the whole thing but Harry was starting to wonder what sort of person was his godfather to have such power over people who barely knew him.

They were led to a locker room where Harry was asked to strip down to his shorts and enter a very white, very empty room. OK, now he was starting to panic. This looked like the places he saw in horror movies or psychological thriller where the main character is locked up in the loony bin.

'It's OK Harry.' Sirius said 'They'll just do a full check-up. I can't go in, because it's supposed to be a one-person room. But I'll be here when you get out.'

'How long will it take?' he asked Margot

'About one hour. There's a bed, you can lay down and sleep if you feel like it.'

Harry looked at the door with dread, one hour.

'Why just one person?'

'Because two magical people going in there won't tell me what your diagnostic is, it will confuse the wards and spells within the walls and I will get a mesh up of the two people not knowing what to treat and who to treat it off.' Explained Margot.

The unease in his face must have shown.

'I'll be right outside the room Harry. I promise nothing will happen to you.' He hugged Harry.

'One hour.' Harry repeated.

'One hour.' Sirius nodded.

Sirius took a seat in the observation room where Margot instantly started analysing the data coming from the diagnostics room. There was a window which went only one way and Sirius could see Harry moving around first before settling on the bed and just looking up at the ceiling. Sirius said nothing as Margot did her work.

'How are you feeling?' she finally asked halfway through the one hour.

'Better. You helped me heal so that I could be a good guardian for Harry.'

'That's not the only reason why I healed you.'

'No, it's not. But it's the reason I chose.'

Margot watched him through her elegant glasses but said nothing else until the diagnostics were done.

'You can go and get him out. Get him dressed and we can talk about what I discovered.' Sirius stood up and went to Harry who looked up from the bed as the door opened.

'All done? Because that was boring.'

'You're lucky, back in 1980 they didn't have spell rooms like this. They had probity probes and they got in everywhere.' Sirius said poking Harry in the side. Harry jumped away grinning. Before he started pulling on his trousers and then they followed Margot to her office.

'Well, it's not good news.' This sobered the two grinning men up. 'First off, you'll need to start a potions diet because for a 15-year-old you're too skinny. There are traces of nutrient potion in your body.' She turned to Sirius 'I take it it's the one I prescribe you two months from now.'

Sirius nodded 'That was a good start however you're a grown man, and Harry is still growing, his potion will be different from now on to encourage not just bodyweight but his growth as well.'

'That's not too bad.' Harry tried to see the upside.

'The potion is horrible to the taste and unfortunately, sugar nullifies the effects.' Margo added.

'He'll stomach it.'

'I don't doubt it. Also, exercise.'

'I fly.'

'Flying is good, muscle-building exercises are better. I'll give you a list. Might want to pick up swimming or maybe some combat sport.'

'I can help with that.' Sirius said

'You can?'

'Aurors are trained to fight without a wand. I may be a bit rusty, but we'll get better together.' Harry nodded.

'Another thing we found is a protective barrier. It's ingrained in your skin and it has been with you since infancy.'

'Dumbledore explained, my mother's sacrifice.'

'Yes, and no. It started with her sacrifice but was extended by a ritual to last this long. I'm assuming this is Mr Dumbledore's work.'

'You know Dumbledore?'

'Everyone knows Dumbledore, by reputation. This is something he would think up. The ritual makes for your mother's protection to last if you live with a blood relative of hers.'

'That's why I was at the Dursleys.' Harry's eyes widened.

'Yes, that is correct.'

'The protection will expire now since you are living with me.' Sirius told Harry . ‚Are you OK with that?'

‚Voldemort already took my blood in the ritual. The protection won't help anymore' Harry shrugged.

'It will remain for a while. I can analyse this and let you know more exactly when the protection will be gone.' Margot added. 'It is dangerous to rely on such protection in the long run. The protection would have been directed only at the man himself, not his followers nor would it have worked had he chosen to poison you.'

'Which only means that we'll have to teach you how to defend yourself against attacks.' Sirius said.

Margot nodded before continuing.

'Now the most troubling problem. Your scar.' They sat up straighter. 'It's dark magic. The signature is however unlike anything I've seen before. This is from the killing curse when you were a baby.'

'Yes.' Harry didn't question how the witch knew, they had given their real names and Harry Potter was well known even outside Britain.

'Well, it's a unique phenomenon so I'll need time to get through all the data I gathered today. You said you have headaches.'

'That's right. It hurt before when Voldemort was close by. But last summer I had dreams, which weren't really dreams, more like me seeing what was happening and now after he came back, it's been hurting on and off all summer.'

'From what I can tell and from what you're telling me, the curse linked Voldemort and Harry in some way.'

'Is it a two-way connection?' Sirius asked and Harry grew white at the implication. If he could see Voldemort, then Voldemort could see him. That was not good.

'The likely answer is yes. But since the connection manifests in dreams or visions and pain in the scar I would have to say the connection is sporadic at best and only accessible at times, most likely when both you, Harry, and Voldemort let your guard down. After his return, it's become more powerful because Voldemort became more powerful. There is some good news though, I don't think Voldemort is aware of the connection yet.'

'How do I stop it?'

'Since it's likely a link between your minds Occlumency is a must. You must learn to close your mind to him. Sirius, you know Occlumency.'

'I do.'

'Then I suggest you use these three months to teach him.'

'I'll learn.' Harry said with conviction.

'That, however, is but a temporary solution. The Dark Magic must be removed.'

'Is there anyone you know who can tell us more?'

'There are a few people that may be more knowledgeable.' Margot said 'I'll contact them and send them the results of the check-up for them to study.'

'Do it. Do you think you will have more answers by the time our three months are up?'

'Naturally. We'll discuss more when you come back, I will expect you on…the 15th of August' she said after checking her calendar. 'Now, your potion and diet.' She went to a cabinet and opened a drawer. 'The vial is self-replenishing. You drink it all in the morning before breakfast and the next morning it's all filled up again. The diet is more of a guideline since you'll be on vacation, but I expect you to eat more than just sweets or fast food.' She turned to Sirius 'Where will you be going?'

'We'll start in France. After that, we'll see.'

When they reached the Black Chateau in France Harry glared at Sirius.

'I thought you were joking.'

'About the Muggle blood, yes. Not the Chateau.'

'Really?'

'Old family remember. The Blacks had so much time to accumulate their wealth, it is vast.'

'And you couldn't contract a lawyer to make sure you had a trial?'

'Ah, but back then I didn't have all this. Sure I had some money from my uncle Alphard but mostly I had to work for a living. Come on. If I remember correctly, this place is kept under a preservation charm.'

They went inside and indeed every furniture piece was covered by spell sheets, which were keeping everything in pristine condition. There were self-cleaning charms for the floors and walls as well as self-repair charms for the structural elements. The place was in excellent condition but empty otherwise.

'So, do you want to sleep in different rooms or should we camp out in the drawing-room together?'

'Drawing room together before we explore tomorrow.'

'Sure. There's a guest bathroom right next to it. You can go first.'

Harry did and took his time feeling the need to wash away the tension from what Margot found out about his scar. When he got out using a bathrobe Sirius had handed him before entering, his body felt better but his mind was still upset. They could get out on a terrace from the drawing-room. That was where he found Sirius using a portable grill to cook their dinner.

'Hope you like sausages because I didn't pack much food with us. We'll have to go hunting tomorrow.'

'I hope you're thinking of grocery hunting and not deer hunting.'

'Actually, this place has a fair bit of woods on the north side if you want to have Bambi for lunch tomorrow.'

'Definitely no.'

'Prongs would approve, it would be like hunting your brothers and sisters.'

Harry decided to ignore the tease and ask something that was on his mind ever since the transfiguration essay. 'How did you and dad chose your Animagus form?'

'Well, it is in part choosing and in part who you are. You get to choose what animal you'll be, but only in so much as it is compatible with your traits.'

'So how do you know if you're compatible with what you chose?'

'That's where Occlumency will help you.'

'What do you mean?'

'You have to know yourself. Yes, I know it sounds like a load of psychological dung but it's what will make the transformation easier. You can't be a porcupine if you're a cuddly puppy at heart.'

'And Occlumency helps how?'

'You'll sort through your experiences to help raise the shields you need. Sorting means you'll decide what is important to you and what is not, basically you'll get a semi external view of yourself.'

'When can we start?'

'Tomorrow morning, after breakfast. I was thinking we can start with a bit of running before eating. Shower, then find a nice spot inside or outside and get to work.'

'Sounds good.'

'We'll see how it goes but one hour in the morning and one hour in the evening should do. Then we have everything in between to explore a little and maybe I'll teach you some useful spells and jinxes too.'

'It doesn't sound like a vacation but, I think it's a good idea to use this time to learn.'

'Oh it will be a vacation, you'll see.'

And Harry did see. Aside from their morning and evening training sessions, which included exercises and a sort of mixed martial arts in the morning and spell work in the evening apart from Occlumency they had the day free from 10 to 6 in the afternoon which meant Harry got to see some very fancy French towns and villages. Try out the local cuisine in different restaurants and actually have fun.

* * *

_A/N: Maybe it was short, but it's just the beginning of their Holiday. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews, they were most helpful. As usual, have a nice week. :)_


	12. Vacation with Padfoot

Chapter 12

Vacation with Padfoot

When they switched to Spain, even with them continuing to train the place was too full of life for Harry to think of his worries. They were staying at a muggle resort renting a villa with its own private beach. But at night they would walk into the public part and join the fiesta. Sangria soon became Harry's favourite drink. Sirius didn't overcrowd Harry at the parties. He kept an eye out for anything suspicious but since Harry already had transfigured parts of his face and changed the colour of both his hair and eyes, no one knew who he was, not that they were in the presence of witches or wizards. He loved his anonymity. And what he enjoyed most was the freedom it came with. He made vacation friends who just wanted to dance and laugh and play beach volley. He even got the courage to dance to the latin music and even enjoyed the company of a girl who had kissed him on the lips one night leaving Harry wide eyed. He did enjoy it, though he was sure he didn't do a good job with the kissing. He also found out, a few days near Barcelona that he had to be careful how much he drank of the juicy Sangria after the one night when he woke up with a huge hangover. Sirius didn't prohibit drinking, but he didn't go easy on Harry that day, so Harry had to endure his training with a splitting head ache made worse by Occlumency lessons. The end result was clear, Harry stayed far away from alcoholic beverages.

* * *

When that day in June came around Harry woke up screaming from the nightmare he was dreading having ever since he realized he'd go past that same day once more. Cedric's dead body looking accusingly at him, he was on vacation when he could have tried to save his life. He felt like throwing up as he fought to stop the tears from falling and hastily trying to wipe them away when Sirius entered his room.

'Harry, are you OK?' the man had heard the screams and then seeing Harry's distressed face he was there next to Harry in heartbeats pulling the teen in a hug and then Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and let himself cry. Sirius waited until he gathered his nerves and finally detached himself from the older man.

'I'm sorry.' He said his voice hoarse from crying.

'Why?'

'I woke you up…'

'I wasn't really asleep.' Sirius admitted.

'Why?'

'Somewhere in England right now, my earlier me almost lost you. And the earlier you went through hell.' Sirius smiled sadly trying to reassure Harry. 'But as much as I want to march to Hogwarts and spare you the trauma, I can't, because it would mean betraying the now you.'

'Betraying me?' Harry frowned.

'The you, you became. And I know it can't be easy for you either. But you can't save Cedric, and it wasn't your fault the boy died, Wormtail and Voldemort, Crouch even is to blame. But not you.'

'I told him to take the cup together. If I…if I hadn't said that…'

'You wanted to do a good thing for him. To share the prize.'

'But it turned out so badly. I can't help but blame myself.'

'I know, I blame myself for your parents' deaths too.'

'But that wasn't your fault!'

'I convinced James to switch to Peter.'

'Yeah but it's not the same?'

'How is it not the same? You convinced Cedric.'

'Yes but you didn't mean to…'

'Did you mean for Cedric to die?'

'NO! But I…'

'Harry, it really wasn't your fault. I am sure Cedric never blamed you…you told me he only asked you to take his body back. He wouldn't have asked that of the person he deemed responsible for his death.' After a long pause Harry finally spoke.

'Does it ever go away? The pain, the loss?'

'It gets better, with time. But I won't lie, losing a friend leaves a small hole inside you.'

'How do you deal with it? With dad not being here?'

'Well at first I dealt with it rather badly. But now I have you, and no, you're not a replacement. But you are the reason why I kept on going. James made me your godfather, and meant for me to take care of you. I decided to focus on that, and on Moony, and Andromeda, Tonks, even Hughes and the Swiss mages. Cedric would want you to live your life not feel sorry for something you couldn't control. Cedric isn't the one haunting you, it's Voldemort, and you can't let him win. You can't give into the nightmares and the despair. That's how he wins, that's how Cedric's death will truly become a burden.'

'I don't know if I can do that…'

'Maybe not today, not even a month from now, but one day the nightmares will stop.'

'And until then?'

'I'll be there for you. We can talk until dawn comes and casts a light on your worries.'

'Very poetic.'

'Shut up, I'm trying.' joked Sirius

'Thank you Padfoot.'

'Anytime, think you can sleep or do you want to talk some more?'

'I'd like to talk. Can you tell me a fun story about mum and dad?'

'Only one?' Sirius chuckled and started reminiscing his first year when Lily hated James's guts and James still was convinced girls had bibbly dibblies.

* * *

It was right before his birthday (again) and Harry and Sirius were in Kyoto Japan enjoying a very nice inn with the traditional Japanese Onsen.

'These thermal baths are the best.' said Harry as the two were sizzling away in a private pool overlooking a lush green garden.

'Especially after I kicked your butt in practice.'

'You're still heavier than me. Just you wait until Margot's potion does its job.'

'Oh really? Will Margot's potion give you skills too?'

'No, but I can gain those from you.'

'You're 20 years too young to catch up, pup.' laughed Sirius

'I'm almost 15, again. And I don't need 20 years to catch up with a rusty old man like you.' Harry grinned cheekily.

'Rusty old man?'

'Didn't that girl call you Ojii-san.'

'That's like uncle.'

'I heard it's grandpa.'

'She was 4.'

'So? You would have a 4 year old granddaughter at the age of 35?'

'So you admit I'm not a grandpa!'

'You shouldn't be, but you are, at least according to that girl.'

'Why you little ungrateful...come here so I can donk you.'

'You'll have to catch me first.'

They chased around the water for less than a minute before getting tired, it was too hot and they were too sore from practice. They settled back to sitting and relaxing.

'Do you really think I still need 20 years to get at your level?' Harry asked.

Sirius snorted 'You're almost there pup, I was just making fun of you. You'll need to build up some muscle and continue practicing for a year or so and you'll be there.'

'So soon?'

'I'm not a martial arts expert. And I've been in Azkaban for 12 years, my skills are rusty. Now if you want to be like sensei Ishida the other day, then yes, you have about 20 years to go.'

'The man was incredible. I never thought a match without magic could be so exiting.'

'Better thank Izumi for the recommendation then.' Sirius grinned and Harry blushed a bit. Izumi was the inn's manager's daughter and Harry had a small crush on her. They had stayed one week more in Kyoto just for them to go the next day, on Harry's birthday, to a festival that Izumi said was a must see. Sirius was amused.

Why do you have to be so insufferable?' sighed Harry.

'I'm just teasing you. Besides, the girl is cute. Speaking of cute girls. I owe you a talk.'

'You really don't have to.'

'I'll be the judge of that and besides I've postponed it long enough. If I'm to let you scurry off with Izumi tomorrow evening I best make sure I don't become an unexpected grandpa.'

'I seriously doubt she will want to go that far on a first date with a stranger who is going to leave two days from now.'

'Even so, better safe than sorry.'

'I can't convince you to forget it, can I?'

'Nope.'

'Fine, go ahead, humiliate me.' Harry sighed.

'This isn't about humiliating you. It's about making sure you are prepared. Anyway. I assume you know how babies are made.'

'Yes, I know that.'

'Good. Have you ever had a girlfriend?'

Harry went a bit redder and shook his head.

'So you've never kissed another girl, or guy.'

'Or guy?' Harry almost slipped and went under water

'Hey, I don't judge. You can try anything and everything and like what you like.'

'Really?'

'Obviously. I tried it once with a guy, not really my cup of pumpkin juice, but I was curious.'

'Y-you did?'

'Is that so surprising?'

'Somehow, no. But you have so many women who like you.'

'And I like women, mostly. But this isn't about me. Well, if you never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, we should start with the beginning. Asking someone out. Usually it's best you do it in person. Yes, I know girls like to travel in packs, but you can always ask to speak with your chosen one privately, or send her a note to meet you somewhere.'

'Why didn't I think of a note?'

'Sorry?'

'Nothing, I was just thinking that this would have been helpful advice last year when I had to ask a girl to the Yule ball.'

'Ah, well, next ball then. So, you got them alone and now you ask them if they want to go out. If they say yes, you obviously make a date, time, place, yada, yada. Note, that if you're on a date you should clear your schedule for anything else. It's not nice to ditch the person since you were the one asking.'

'What if she says no?'

'Then you can say it's no problem, even if it is. That you just wanted to get to know her better or something and she will probably apologize if she has any manners. You'll say it's ok and back off with a see you around, or in class.'

'What if she tells the whole school and I become the butt of jokes.'

'Then you really have bad tastes in girls. Usually girls are more secretive about such things. They may complain about you if you break up with them, but they don't make a big deal out of rejecting a boy.'

'Why?'

'It's probably pity.'

'I'm not sure that makes me feel any better.'

'Izumi is interested.'

'I'm not talking about that! Moving on, date material. Where is it ok to take a girl on a first date?'

'Well, to a festival is always a good idea. If you don't know her well enough, a walk about a town or a festival can bring up topics of conversation much easier than just sitting in a restaurant for hours, where your main focus is conversation. You can combine with a coffee or maybe even dinner at the end, but to be safe go for somewhere outside.'

'So, Hogsmead would be a good idea.'

'Yes. You should also accompany her back to her house, or at least the castle gates. You can try to kiss her then, but make sure she's ok with it. A simple: may I kiss you? Can save you from a harsh slap.'

'Noted. Did you ever get slapped?'

'Several times, but maybe just once or twice for a first kiss.'

'What about dad?'

'Oh, Lily did slap your dad a few times. As I said, we didn't make a very good first impression on her.'

'Was mom the only...'

'Yes, actually. Your dad was dead set on her since our third year and he never changed his mind.'

'What about you?'

'I was a bit of a wild child. But I did try one or two more serious relationships. Sadly not very successful.'

'What about now?'

'What about now what?'

'Is there someone you would like to settle down with?'

'No, I've hardly had the chance to meet someone decent in Azkaban and then on the run.'

'But now that you're free you could...find someone, get married, have kids of your own.'

'Harry, let's focus on our vacation first. I'm not really looking for a marriage partner anyway. As for kids, well, I have you now, and for the moment it's all I need and want.'

'I just don't want you to pull yourself back because of me...'

'I'm not. But you have to understand, it will take some time for me to get back in the game.'

'I think those witches in Italy would disagree.'

'They weren't serious.'

'Neither were you.'

'I'm not going to comment on that. I will however get us back on track. So if you are like your dad, or Remus for that matter. You will first date the girl and then gradually get to the making babies part.'

Harry went red, he really had hoped to stop Sirius but no, the man was adamant to embarrass him on the eve of his birthday.

'If you're like me, you'll jump right in. There is no right or wrong, although most people prefer to become intimate with someone they know better, and I would advise you to do the same. Also, don't do anything you're not ready for, or are uncomfortable with. And most important thing of all, if the girl says no, it means no. Same for you. Don't get pressured into doing something you don't want to.'

'Right.'

'That being said, if you do decide to take the leap, just remember two things. One is to always be protected, there's a spell for that, way better than the Muggle contraception methods.'

'Er, are there such thing in the muggle world?'

'Of course, although I wouldn't rely too much on them. So the spell, incantation Sterillium, wand movement a circle with a slash. If done right you will feel a slight tingle in your jewels. Got that?'

'Sterillium and circle with a slash.' And Harry was feeling redder by the second.

'Good, I'm too young to be a grandpa.'

'Sirius, I don't have a girlfriend, I doubt I'll be able to make babies without one.'

'Hey, it only takes one girl and tomorrow you're going out with Izumi.'

'Shut up!'

'And the second thing to remember.'

'Merlin, it's not over yet?'

'No, now shut up and let me finish or I'll never be over.'

Harry sighed but made a move to show that Sirius could continue.

'So the second thing is, sex isn't only about babies. It's about pleasure too, making sure your partner enjoys him or herself is the gentlemanly thing to do and no partner is the same. So take your time and explore, don't rush, chances are at the age you will try neither of you will have that much experience. That being said you should have fun.'

Now that was not what Harry thought would be Sirius's end note but he had to admit it was a good one.

'Now it's finished?'

'Yes. Although I still have a few things I'd like to talk to you about.'

'Please no more sex talk!'

'At least you're saying the word.' Sirius grinned 'And no, it's not about that, although if you do have questions or want advice, I'm always there for you. There's also a book I left in your room with all sorts of interesting tips.'

'You're evil. So what is it about?'

'Well, two things actually. I'd like your opinion on a decision and I'd like you to think about a proposition.'

'OK, why the confusing wording?'

'Er, the steam is getting to me.' Sirius said dismissively. 'Anyway, first the proposition, and mind you, you can think about it as long as you need, also there's no pressure, if you don't feel comfortable we can just forget about it.'

'Sirius you're not making much sense.' Harry was confused to say the least.

'Right, well, here goes. I'd like to adopt you.'

'You'd like to what?'

'Adopt you. I know I'm not James, and I don't intend to take his place. I just, well, you're like a son to me anyway, and if you want, we can formalize it, be a family, not that we're not one now, just, well, think about it.'

'You really want me?'

'Er, I thought that was obvious, I did take over as your guardian. I mean...'

'Yes, I do want to be your son.'

'A-are you sure? I mean, I'm not exactly father material.'

'You're like a father, and besides, you gave me the awkward talk, I think that's reason enough to formalize this.'

'That was the godfather talk, if you want the father talk, I'll give that to you after the paperwork goes through.' Sirius grinned.

'You're evil.'

'Still, are you sure? You can still think about it.'

'Do you still need to think about it?'

'No.'

'Then you know my answer.' Harry grinned.

'Good, well then, second thing to talk to you about. You know how Malfoy's wife is my cousin.'

'Yes.'

'As Meda was leaving, Narcissa popped in for a chat.'

'Draco's mom?'

'Yes, she came to ask for the House of Black's protection and the Lord's protection for her son.'

'Er, why?'

'It's a way to keep Draco out of Voldemort's hands. The Lord's protection comes with a vow from Draco to never do harm to the house of Black and that includes you. I told her I'd think about it.' Sirius sighed and waited before continuing. 'I'm not sure how I feel about it, since the kid won't have a say in it either way. But I understand Narcissa's desire to protect her son.'

'Draco is a spoiled evil little...'

'But would you leave him to Voldemort?'

'If he decides to go...I don't know.' Harry sighed, sure Draco was a git, but was he that bad, or were his parents to blame for spoiling him and telling him lies?

'I'm the same. I don't know what to decide, on the one hand, refusing Cissy will surely mean that I will throw both her and her son to Voldemort's mercy. But accepting her request even if it is what Cissy asks for, may not be what Draco wants. One wrong step from the boy and he could lose his magic, or die.'

'How come?'

'I won't let her or him into the family without a sacred vow that neither she nor him would act or say anything that could potentially endanger or harm our family, consciously of course. But that would mean that if Draco can't stop himself from speaking ill of you, he'd be breaking that vow.'

'And that would result in him dying?'

'Well, first in him losing his magic, and then dying.'

'I'm not sure Draco can do that.'

'That's why I am in such a dilemma.'

'Maybe if you gave him some leeway?'

'Like?'

'Like he can still argue with me, just not be malicious.'

'So you would accept them?'

'They don't have to live at the Den.'

'No, they will have to live at the manor though. But I'll give them the pavilion in the garden that can be almost separate from the whole compound that is if Narcissa and Draco agree to do this.'

'How long do they have to decide?'

'Until August 22nd.'

'Still a long way away.'

'For us.'

'I'll have to think about it.'

'I know, that's why I told you now and not on the 20th.'

'But you didn't tell me at the beginning because?'

'Well, I wanted to leave you some time to relax, no stress, no problems to ponder.'

'No faith of your school nemesis to decide.'

'Draco has to decide it for himself.'

'Do you think he can change?'

'I don't see why not.'

'I hope you're right.'

* * *

_A/N: I love reading Sirius giving the talk to Harry. I am pretty sure there are better versions of this on the site but I'm satisfied how it turned out so far. Next up, the end of our heroes' vacation. Until next time, have a nice weekend._


	13. The Scar

**Chapter 13:**

**The scar**

Their final destination had been New Zealand before returning on the 15th August to Margot. By then they had both put on some much needed weight and muscles. Harry was certain he would pass at least one OWL exam next year, DADA would be much easier than it already was and he could focus on Transfigurations where he still had problems. But the best part was his scar was no longer hurting him, there were times when it tingled but he was now proficient enough in Occlumency to hold off any odd dreams. He still got the occasional nightmare in the graveyard with Cedric, but they were becoming less frequent especially after talking to Sirius about it.

If there had been any doubts in his mind about moving in with his godfather at the beginning, there were no doubts left after their vacation. And so they walked in Margot's office laughing at how Padfoot had managed to get Harry two phone numbers from some very pretty Muggle girls just as they exited the Orly airport.

'Glad to see you two had fun.' Margot greeted them.

'Margot, it's nice to see you again.' Sirius said and Harry confirmed it although he did start to feel the apprehension now that the scar would be discussed again.

'Well, sit down, tea will be here shortly. I see you've been following an exercise regime.'

'Yes, and I took the potion daily as you said.' Added Harry

'You've grown a bit taller too and the tanned skin suits you.'

'Er, thank you.'

The tea arrived and each took a cup.

'No use beating around the bush. I've found out what the dark magic in your scar is, Harry.' She said looking gravely at them. 'And it's unfortunately a bigger problem than I originally thought.' Both Harry and Sirius were tense now as she went on. 'I assume you have been practicing Occlumency.'

Harry nodded 'I don't have any more headaches, or funny dreams, I sometimes feel a tingle from it but other than that, nothing.'

'Good, that tells me something more. It means the fragment is small, and that will help us treat it. Harry, you have a piece of Voldemort's soul trapped in that scar.'

That information went down with confusion for Harry and shear horror for Sirius.

'That can't be!' his godfather whispered.

'Unfortunately it is.'

'What does it mean?' Harry asked.

'It means a few things. It means that the dreams you've been having aren't your own, but rather Voldemort's experiences. That he could if he knew of this connection use it to see inside your own mind, maybe even try to possess you, but' she raised a hand to make him stop interrupting 'But that Occlumency is effective against him and with just three months of practicing you've managed to beat him out almost completely means the fragment is small, weak, likely a mistake and not planned so he doesn't know yet.'

'But he could find out.'

'If you were to delve into his mind more profoundly and he were to sense you, then yes, he could find out.'

'And he would push.'

'Yes.'

'I might not be able to repel him if he pushes.'

'You might still succeed.'

'There is more to this isn't it.' Margot exchanged a look with Sirius and only then Harry turned to look at his godfather and the expression the older man had on his face wasn't comforting.

'Is there a safe way to remove it?' Sirius asked his voice almost foreign.

'I'm afraid not. But I did prepare for it, and minimized the risks as much as I could.'

'I would like you to wait outside.' Sirius told Harry.

'What? No! I want to know what has gotten you so spooked. If you think I'm bad at Occlumency I'll do better, I promise, but-'

'Harry, it's not that, you're great at it. It's just…'

'This concerns me, I should know. You promised that I could know if I could protect myself!'

'OK, but you have to promise me you don't freak out and that in the end the decision belongs to both of us, that we'll talk it through first.'

'OK, although I don't understand.'

'Yet. Margot you can go on.' He said this keeping an arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder as if he was afraid the teen would bolt.

'The fragment acts like a Horcrux even though it isn't a complete one, the sealing ritual for the soul didn't happen, so it isn't as protected.'

'What is a Horcrux?'

'It's very dark magic, to create one a person has to murder another human being in the process injuring his or her soul with the intent to split it and hide a part of it in an object or another living being. As long as that object or creature exists, the original soul can't die.'

'So Voldemort can't die…because of me?'

'I think he made another Horcrux before you, possibly more because for a piece of his soul to just detach without him wanting to or knowing it happened his soul must have already been damaged beyond normal.'

'So…so I…'

'To remove the fragment of the soul you must die.' Margot said.

Harry felt like a bucket of cold ice was poured over him. He had never before been so aware of his own heartbeat. He had to die, otherwise Voldemort couldn't be killed. He had to…he was pulled back from his reverie by Sirius pulling at his shoulder to get his attention.

'Remember that we have to talk about this. There is always another choice.'

'W-what other choice?' Harry didn't recognize his own voice.

'We could trap him, imprison him for a long time, long enough that you're old and grey and someone else can finish the job after you pass on.'

'Sirius, that…' could that be another choice? Harry felt lost, sick, there was a sour taste in his mouth accompanying the tea. He looked back at Margot asking her if it was possible.

'Your godfather's idea has merit. Of course you will have to become better at Occlumency and never let your shields down.'

Harry blinked. To live an entire life with Voldemort's fragment lodged in his head. To be always afraid of his own shadow, constantly wondering if the dark wizard had found out about the connection. And could he really live to an old age in a world where Voldemort existed? The man was hunting for him, wanted to kill him.

'I can't do that.' He finally said.

'What? Harry, you don't have to decide right now.'

'Sirius, I can't live my whole life with this.' He pointed at the scar. 'I'll go mad with worry!'

'Harry…'

'No!' Harry got up. 'I know I said we'll talk but…Voldemort is after me, and trapping him isn't going to be easy. I…I can't take the risk of him being immortal because of me.'

'There can be other Horcruxes out there. Even if you die, there's no guarantee he won't stay immortal.'

'But there is a guarantee he'll stay immortal as long as I'm alive. Sirius I…' Harry's frenzy stopped as if he drained himself of all the energy. 'I don't want to die.' Sirius pulled him into his arms and Harry started silently crying.

'You won't…we'll find another way. I promise…' Harry wanted to believe him but it was too soon and his emotions were running wild and his scar started prickling a sign that his Occlumency shields were failing. Not good.

'I can offer you my assistance. I know what I will propose isn't 100% safe, but I believe it can work.' Margot said softly as Sirius managed to calm Harry enough for them to sit back down on the couch but didn't let the teen out of his arms.

'Tell us.' Sirius said.

'We have the means to clinically kill Harry and bring him back after a few minutes. Of course it's dangerous, but it would be in a controlled environment and it would provide us with a window of opportunity to extract the soul fragment and destroy it. I'll have to tell you, it's never been done before. But I talked to my team here and there is a 70% chance of success.'

'That's not good enough!' Sirius wouldn't risk Harry for those odds. He couldn't. All he was doing was for Harry. If Harry died now, then all of this was for nothing.

'How long would I be dead for?' Harry asked straightening out from Sirius's arms and whipping his face with his hand.

'Harry, no!'

'Sirius, let's hear her out at least.'

'I've heard all I need to hear. If you…70% isn't acceptable.'

'I can't live like this Sirius. I can't live knowing it's because of me that monster can't die. I can't live thinking that any second he could try to take control over me through this scar. What if…what if it happens when I'm at Hogwarts and I kill Ron or Hermione or anyone else there? What if it happens at the Den and I kill you? I…I can't live with that uncertainty.'

'You might not be living at all after this!'

'If…if something goes wrong, can you pull back faster, make sure I live at least?' Harry asked Margot.

'We'll try everything to make sure your life is spared.'

'Even if it means the soul fragment remains?' asked Sirius.

'Yes, we can try it again in a year's time if it doesn't work. We'd have more data, you'd have enough time to recover and chances of Voldemort being in control by then are slim if you continue to block him with Occlumency.' Margot concluded.

'Let's do it.' Harry said. Sirius eyed him worriedly. 'I don't want to die. This is the best shot I have to live, really live.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure. I don't want to be connected to him any more time than I already have been.'

'Then promise me you'll come back.'

'Sirius.'

'NO! You promise me that you'll fight to come back, no matter what, no matter how pretty the light at the end of the tunnel is, you'll come back!'

'I told you I want to live. I won't die, I promise.'

Sirius closed his eyes, his hands still holding onto Harry's shoulders and with a heavy heart he nodded his agreement.

The next hour was the hardest in Sirius and Harry's lives. The procedure took 5 minutes tops, but prepping the patient took some time. Sirius refused to leave the room and was confined to a corner so he wouldn't get in the way of the medi witches and wizards. At the end of those 5 minutes, which to Sirius seemed to be 5 centuries Harry's heart began to beat again and Margot's smile told him they had succeeded. Sirius felt his legs give way under him and he leaned against the wall silently crying in relief.

Harry wondered where he was and why his mind seemed so fuzzy. He remembered they were supposed to arrive at the Clinique but couldn't figure out if they had or not. There were voices near him, muffled at first, but coming into focus as seconds trickled by.

'-full recovery. He's a brave kid.'

'I'm just glad I didn't lose him.'

'There were slim chances of that Sirius.'

'30% isn't slim.'

'Would you have left here with him knowing what he did?'

'I don't understand.'

'He would have sought another solution, tried it out even, without supervision or a team of healers to help him.'

'He wouldn't have.'

'Really? What would you have done if you had been in his place?'

'I'd have hidden away from the world. Trying to keep everyone safe before finally going to confront Voldemort and die.'

'Well, now I know where he's got the sacrificing streak from, as if I needed any more proof of that.'

'His father was much the same, he would have given his life for all of us he called friends.'

'You would have done the same. But that's in the past, and he's safe, Horcrux free and now we know a bit more about those horrible things.'

'You said there are others.'

'For this to have happened to Harry, I can stake, well, maybe not my life but my wand hand that he made more.'

'Not just one?'

'No, definitely more.'

'Merlin's bloody balls, I'll have to add hunting Horcruxes to the to-do list.'

'You have a to-do list?'

'Surprizing isn't it?'

'Not really, I just thought it would take you more time to come up with one.'

'I spent two weeks doing nothing but siting around while you sorted out the damage the Dementors did.'

'That's why you went through so much parchment? I thought you were doodling.'

'No, it's a secret writing system us Marauders invented in our 4th year. So that no one could know what we were saying while passing notes in class.'

'Naturally you'd invent secret writing in school.'

'It was actually Moony's idea. This way we could discuss our pranks with the teachers being none the wiser.'

'Is your friend on your list?' Margot asked.

'He is a work in progress. He feels he owes too much to Dumbledore to just up and leave the Order.'

'But you don't feel the same.'

'I trusted the man with my life once and he sent me to Azkaban without the courtesy of looking me in the eyes. Even if I owe him the benefit of a doubt for sending Harry and Hermione to rescue me in Harry's third year, I would be foolish to put my life or Harry's life for that matter in his hands.'

'Harry's too?'

'Yes, whatever blood protection Lily's sacrifice gave Harry wasn't worth the neglect he suffered as a child. And after listening to Harry's accounts of his first two years at Hogwarts…'

'I was wondering about your former headmaster actually.'

'What do you mean?'

'Would he have been able to spot the Horcrux in Harry?'

'Dumbledore is knowledgeable but if he did spot it…what would he have done about it?'

'Well, if he did know about it, I'd say he did nothing until now.'

'Harry said Dumbledore explained his dreams as a connection to Voldemort because of the backfired killing curse.'

'Yes, well I wouldn't advise explaining this truth to any child unless supervised like we have done here.'

'So you think he knows?'

'I don't know Dumbledore, only by reputation and rumours but it seems very unlikely that he didn't examine the scar thoroughly.'

'So you think he knows.'

'Yes, which follows with the question, what did he have planned for Harry?'

'You're giving me more reasons not to trust the man.'

'I think you have the right idea about him at the very least.'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For bringing him back.'

'It wouldn't do to take away your only reason for living.'

'Is that all?'

'That's all you need to know right now. I don't suppose I can persuade you to come eat in the cafeteria.'

'Not until he wakes up and joins me.'

'I'll send a tray of food up then.'

And with that the sound of a door opening and closing told Harry he was alone with Sirius. He faked sleeping for a bit more until he decided it was safe to open his eyes just as Sirius received his food and the sound of cutlery became an excuse to stop pretending. He didn't want to tell Sirius he had listened in. And he didn't like the idea that Dumbledore knew about the Horcrux and had done nothing. But the real question was indeed, what had the headmaster planned for Harry? Those troubles took a back seat however when they discussed what they were about to do in their one and a half day of holiday left to them and Sirius insisting on visiting Paris since they only skirted the town before this.

* * *

A/N: Yay, Harry is Voldypants free. And next chapter we will be back in merry old England. Until then, have a nice weekend because it's Friday J


	14. Home again

**Chapter 14: Home again**

From the border Sirius merely guided Harry to their next Aparition point, the Den.

'You said I would get used to the sensation?' the tanned teen asked

'After the 2000th time. Hm, one minute after we left. Not bad timing.' Sirius looked at the clock.

'Can we go to headquarters? I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione and tell them everything.' Harry grinned

'You've seen them a few days ago. Remember?'

'Does that mean I can't say anything about our time leap?'

'No, just not Margot and what happened at the Clinique.'

'Horcrux included I imagine.'

'It would be best, until we find out how many he made, what they are and dispose of them we can't risk drawing too many people into this and let the information leak.'

'OK. I'm just glad I'm Voldemort free.'

'You didn't have any headaches or weird dreams?'

'Nothing, and I let my defences down the past two nights just to see what happens. Not even a tingle.'

'That's good. I guess I should return the time turner to Croaker.'

'Do you have to?'

'We shouldn't use it for another year anyway, Harry.'

'I know, but…'

'I'll ask him if we can use it next year too. He might agree seeing as we were on our best behaviour.'

Harry grinned and they stepped into the fire to first let the ones at the Manor know they were back before the floo network took them to London.

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed as he dusted the soot off himself.

'Hello.'

'Blimey mate, what did you do? Use a tanning spell? Hello Sirius' Ron asked seeing as Harry's skin was darker than they had ever seen it.

'Hello Ron, Hermione. Well, you kids catch up. I'll pick you up after lunch.' Sirius told Harry after ruffling his hair. Harry tried to duck but failed and resolved to just glare at Sirius as he went on his way.

'He really picked up a bad habit.' Harry sighed trying to tame his hair, and failing.

'In three, no four days?' asked Hermione with a knowing look on her face.

'Actually we've been on vacation for the past three months. Come on, I've got loads to tell you.' They decided to use Sirius's old room since Mrs. Weasley never went in there or so Fred and George claimed. Harry had to agree that the room wouldn't be to Mrs. Weasley's taste, what with the muggle girls in bikinis stuck to the wall.

'So let me get this straight.' Ron said as Harry finished his story 'You got permission to use magic out of school. Sirius got a time turner that allowed you three months more holiday and you went backpacking through France, Italy, Spain, Japan and New Zealand?'

'We would have done Australia too but we kind of lost track of time in Japan.' Harry added trying hard not to blush thinking of his birthday in Kyoto.

'And you travelled Muggle style?' added Hermione

'Only from one country to the next. International Aparition is monitored strictly.'

'And you learnt how to Aparate, that's got to be cool.' Ron added

'It's not that fun actually and I've done it myself but only for short distances. I've always had Sirius guide me for the bigger leaps.'

'Still, with what he has been teaching you you're bound to be top of the class.' Hermione added.

'Doubt it. I mean he has been teaching me mainly defence and some useful charms. I'm still not very good at Transfiguration and let's not talk about Potions.'

'I wish we could have gone with you.' Hermione said. 'But I guess you and Sirius needed time to know each other.'

'Yeah, I'm just glad I finally have a real parent that actually cares about me.' Harry admitted. Not to mention he didn't know what he would have done had Sirius not been there when the Horcrux information surfaced. Probably sacrificed himself. He shuddered and Hermione eyed him with concern.

'Well, he's bound to be loads better than mum. She would never have permitted magic outside school or any of the things you guys did on vacation.' Definitely not Kyoto, Harry's thoughts turned to nicer things before returning to the present, he didn't want them to ask questions about that.

'Well, there are rules I still need to follow. And I did have to finish my homework before we left.'

'Really? I still have to do my Transfigurations essay.' Hermione said.

'Sirius helped me with that. He has some useful books in the library at the Manor.'

'Oh, now you're making me wish I could come there.' Hermione huffed.

'I don't think that's going to be a problem. At least not from Sirius's side.'

'You mean we can come to your house?' asked Ron

'Not where we live, that's somewhere else. But Black Manor I think it's OK. I'll ask Sirius and see what he says.'

'Well, he might say yes, but mum sure as hell won't let me.' Ron huffed.

'Your mum probably won't want me to go either. But if I ask my parents and they say yes…' Hermione got up and hurried to write a letter to get permission.

'Ah, we thought we heard a familiar voice.' Said Fred coming in.

'Hello Harry, you've gained some weight.' Added George

'And you're tanned.' Added Ginny

'Hi guys, I've been on vacation.' And Harry had to retell the story only this time the shorter version since they were asked by Mrs. Weasley to bring Ron and Hermione down to the kitchen to help with cooking for lunch now that the house was spotless.

'Harry! When did you arrive?' Molly beamed when he saw him. Then frowned. 'What on earth happened to you?'

'Er, I was on vacation. How have you been Mrs. Weasley?'

'Oh, good, good, fine. What about you? Is your new home any good?'

'Yes actually the new place is great. The security on it is a bit over the top so I can't really say much just that it's a lot different from this place.'

'You've been eating well? It's not lunch yet but I could whip you up something if you're hungry.'

'No, it's OK. Sirius and I ate a huge breakfast at a restaurant in Denver when we came back.'

'Well, restaurant food isn't like a home cooked meal, now is it? You'll be staying for lunch I hope.'

'Yes, if it's not a bother. I can always go back to the Manor if not.'

'No bother at all.'

It was just as they were settling in for lunch when Remus showed up.

'Harry!'

'Remus!'

'Good to see you, did Sirius put you on a nutri-potions diet? You look taller and fuller.'

'Yeah, I still have to take that awful thing until the end of summer.'

'You shouldn't take potions if they are not approved by a medi-witch.'

'It's approved. Sirius took me for a check-up right before our vacation.'

'Two days ago?'

'Er, actually, he got a time turner and we've been away for 3 months…technically it was one minute.'

'A time turner? That's dangerous!' Molly said 'What if you'd been injured or couldn't return on time?'

'We weren't doing anything dangerous. And we went Muggle style. Airplanes and partial transfigurations to not attract attention to ourselves. It was all well thought out.'

'I'm glad you had fun then.' Smiled Remus. 'Which beaches did you visit?'

'That obvious huh? We first went to the beach in Spain, then Italy, but there we didn't sit around in the sun much what with Toscana being such a beautiful place. And then some swimming time in Japan and New Zealand. Oh yeah, we swam with dauphins and we saw some merpeople from far away but they weren't really friendly.'

'Sounds like a big adventure.'

'I think I needed it. Just to be normal, no attacks, no Voldemort.'

'I dare say you were lucky then. Going off only the two of you. What was that man thinking?' Molly huffed.

'Which country did you like best Harry?' Ginny asked

'Er, before New Zealand I would have said Japan, but New Zealand is beautiful. I could have easily stayed there for another two months if we had had the time.'

'Did you eat anything weird? The Japanese have this very weird fetish with raw fish.' Asked Fred

'I tried sushi and it's really good. Not with the amount of wasabi Sirius eats it but it's probably in my top 5 right now, just below Sirius's pork chops.' Molly almost dropped her plate as she was took it to the sink to clean it.

'Ah, yes, the legendary pad-chops your dad called them. We used to beg for them every time we could.' Remus grinned. 'They are the reason your mom didn't turn vegetarian.'

'You're kidding?'

'No, Lily rarely ate meat, but when Sirius cooked those delicious pork chops the animal lover in her was tossed aside.'

'How come he knows how to cook? I mean the guy doesn't seem like the type.' Asked Ron

'Well, after he turned 17 and inherited his part from his uncle, Sirius lived alone in a flat on London Street before James joined him there after school. He had to learn how to cook.'

'He told me one of his Muggle girlfriends told him he looked good in an apron.' Harry frowned.

'That is too much information Harry!' Ron said as the girls blushed and the twins sniggered.

'That might have been true.' Remus said 'Of course, Sirius had too many of those for me to keep count who said what to him.'

'I had too many of what Remy? Hello everyone.' of course Sirius chose that particular moment to arrive.

'Girlfriends.' George said grinning.

'I don't think my personal life is a good subject for conversation at meal times, Lupin.'

'You're one to talk. You almost always slide in a remark about some girl who said something.' Harry snorted.

'That's because you ask me, pup.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'It can't possibly all be about some girl or other.'

'No, there are some guys too.' Sirius chuckled when Ron almost choked on his pumpkin juice and Molly stood up angrily.

'That's enough! I won't let you poison these children's minds with your perverted ways!'

'Molly calm down, Sirius was just having fun.' Said Remus.

'And Harry usually asks me about how I know a recipe at dinner time. There are some male cooks out there who gave me tips.'

'That was not what was implied!' Molly said indignantly.

'I'm definitely not to blame for where your own thoughts lead you, Molly.'

She went beat red and she looked ready to explode.

'Let's just calm down here. Kids, if you're done eating why don't you go upstairs.' Chairs were quickly pushed aside and everyone all but ran out of the kitchen. They didn't speak until they were in the drawing room.

'I really don't want to be Sirius right now.' Said Ginny

'I really want to be you though, Harry.' Snickered Fred

'What? Why?' Harry frowned.

'He seems fun.' Fred shrugged.

'He is. I've never felt more like a normal person than after he took me in.'

'How come?'

'I don't know, just doing normal stuff. Literally having to clean my room, but only my room not the whole house. Having someone nag me about doing homework, although he didn't have to nag too much. Actually speaking with a parent figure not hiding from them all summer. Actually wanting my summer holiday not to end, that never happened before with me staying at the Dursleys. Not having to cook breakfast every morning for the Dursleys and aside from the pork chops he makes a pretty good omelette.' Harry sighed when he realized he went too far. 'Sorry, it's just, I never had that before.' He stiffened when he realized they weren't looking at him but at someone behind him. Obviously it was Sirius. Harry groaned and blushed a bit.

'Want to head back home?' the older man said but it wasn't in his normal voice.

'Sure…erm, see you guys later.'

'Bye Harry.' Or versions of it came from everyone there as Sirius waved at them and Harry and him flued to the Manor first.

'About what I said…' Harry started.

'Thank you.' Sirius said as he pulled Harry in a tight embrace, the teen stiffened before relaxing but still confused.

'Why?'

'Just, for being you.' Sirius said after releasing him and clearing his voice.

* * *

While Harry was busy telling Hermione and the Weasleys about their holiday, Sirius had finished his short visit at the DOM and was now in the audience with madam Longbottom.

'Thank you for granting me this audience madam Longbottom.'

'Let's cut through the formalities. You wish to right the wrong your cousin Bellatrix has done to my son and his wife 14 years ago.'

'I do.'

'How? My son and daughter in law are beyond healing. Do you plan to offer yourself to have their fate?'

'That would not benefit your house, nor mine. There are two things I can offer you. One is to pass judgement on Bellatrix and in doing so strip her of all the magic she ever learnt under the house of Black's roof. She might not become a squib, but her capacity to do harm would be considerably diminished should she be freed from Azkaban.'

'Judgement would not kill her?'

'Only if she were to attempt to kill a member of my family would judgement turn lethal. If you wish for her death, I could formally ask the Wizengamot to execute her. As the head of the house I have that option, but if you choose to ask that, then my next proposition would no longer be valid.'

'Proposition?'

'I would like to take Frank and Alice to the medi-witch that sorted the damage the Dementors did on my mind.'

'Who?'

'I can't tell you. The person is under a Fidelius charm and I am under oath.'

'Would it make a difference? Dementors are one thing, the Cruciatus curse is completely different.'

'I don't know, what I do know, is that she is willing to help and she has dealt with Cruciatus victims before.'

'Why would this be negated by Bellatrix's death?'

'Because you have a choice. You can choose revenge and looking back, or you can choose to forgive and looking towards the future.'

'Why are you protecting your cousin if you say you're not like your grandfather?'

'I'm not protecting her. I will pass judgement and she will be stripped of most of her magic, that part won't change. However, if you choose her execution, even if it will be me doing the killing, you would have lowered yourself to her level.'

'How dare you!'

'I speak the truth madam Longbottom. I myself killed in battle, granted it was self-defence or in defence of others, but it doesn't make it any less true that I have taken lives.'

'And the life of Bellatrix would be such a burden to you now that it would condition the potential healing of my son and daughter in law?' she asked angrily

'No, it wouldn't be a burden on my soul. In fact I am sure that if Bella were freed she would choose to come after me, and then I would be more than happy to end her. But it would be a burden on your soul.'

Augusta was angry, but she could see Sirius's point.

'When would you be able to take Frank and Alice to this healer?'

'After school starts. I can't guarantee success, which is why I thought it best that this be kept for the moment from Neville.'

'I agree, the boy shouldn't be told. What about judgement?'

'That will also happen after school starts. It takes its toll on the one passing it and I don't want to worry Harry.'

'What do you mean toll?'

'Slight magical exhaustion is what I expect.'

'Your house is at war, can you afford that?'

'I will be in a place that no one could get to me while recovering.'

'Should you be telling me this?'

'Are you going to go to Voldemort with this information?'

Augusta waved her hand in dismissal.

'Our houses are not on good terms.'

'But we could be.'

'We'll see, after you bring my son back to me healed.'

'It might not be 100%.'

'If that healer of yours can bring even a sliver of the old Frank back, I'll ally our houses in the war.'

'That is not why I am doing this.'

'I know.' she got up. 'We'll speak again after the boys are off to school.'

'Thank you again for this audience.'

Augusta nodded and showed Sirius the way out. They met Neville along the way.

'Neville, come here.' his grandmother said sternly. 'Lord Black, this is my grandson, Neville.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Neville. I owe you an apology for what happened in your third year.'

Neville frowned as he withdrew his hand from the handshake with the older man. This was Sirius Black.

'What on earth do you mean?' Augusta asked

'Hermione's kneazle, Crookshanks stole Neville's passwords to the Gryffindor tower for me. As I understood that caused a bit of trouble for him.'

'You mean I didn't lose them?' Neville asked with big eyes.

'No, Crookshanks stole them from your nightstand.'

'Why were you trying to get in the tower?' asked Augusta

'Peter Pettigrew was hiding as Ron Weasley's rat and I was trying to get to him, as he was the true traitor.'

'Scabbers was...' Neville grew white

'Yes, Peter is an Animagus. In any case, it was all for naught since he had already fled from the tower by then, but I had no way of knowing that.'

'You will have to explain all this next we meet.' Augusta said sternly.

'I will. It was nice to meet you Neville.'

'Good bye sir.'

And with that Sirius was off to Grimmauld Place to get Harry.

* * *

_A/N: Long chapter. Yes I know. Let me know what you think and have a nice weekend._


	15. Regulus

**Chapter 15 **

**Regulus**

Both Sirius and Harry needed a good night sleep after the excitement of their first day back from holiday. Harry spent the morning, after their sparring session and Occlumency lesson, sorting through the souvenirs he had bought on their trip and setting the presents aside for Ron and Hermione for when they next visited.

'Harry, I'll have to go to the manor and then the ministry. Want to come with? Or are you still unpacking?' Sirius poked his head in his doorframe.

'I'll be at the Manor in half an hour.'

'OK, I'll wait for you there.'

And Sirius was gone with a pop. Tia had notified him that Bonny and Ronny had finished cleaning Grimmauld place and that there was a trunk of dark artefacts for him to inspect at the manor. Sirius decided to tackle those before Harry arrived. He set the huge mug of coffee he took from the kitchen on the desk in the office and opened the trunk. The dark aura was palpable. He sighed and took out his wand. There was a small Vulcan pot on the desk where he summoned Fiend fire. The pot could easily contain the cursed flames and they usually destroyed anything and everything no matter the magical protection on the objects. He had burned half the contents of the trunk when he magically levitated a golden necklace with a serpent S on it. The dark aura emanating from it was stronger than the other objects. When he set it in the fiend fire it was as if the small contained flames grew ten times larger. Visions of an angry James and an angry Lily accusing Sirius of stealing their son came out and rushed towards him just as Harry entered the room. The two aparitions seemed to have Sirius in a death grip choking the life out of him but when the gold necklace melted moments later the aparitions turned into a serpentine looking man that cried out in agony before vanishing forever. Sirius coughed and tried to regain his breathing.

'Sirius!' Harry rushed towards his godfather and helped the man up from the floor.

'I'm all right.'

'What was that, they looked like mom and dad…but they couldn't be, could they?' Harry was shaken to the core. To come in just as his own parents were choking the life of the man he was starting to view as a father.

'No, they weren't. That was another Horcrux.'

Harry's eyes grew big. 'How?'

'I don't know. Bonny and Ronny cleaned Grimmauld Place and found some objects they couldn't get rid of. One of them was the Horcrux.'

'Why would one of Voldemort's Horcruxes be in your parents' house?' Harry asked confused.

'I don't know. But I have a hunch who does. Kretcher!'

With a pop the house elf arrived in front of them.

'Master called.'

'Do you know of a locket with a serpent S on it?'

To their surprise the elf started to wail and cry that he was a bad elf, that he couldn't fulfil master Regulus's last order, that he couldn't destroy it. All the while banging his head on the floor.

'Kretcher stop that!' Sirius said annoyed 'Stand up, and don't punish yourself until you explain. What does that locket have to do with Reggie?'

'Master Regulus ordered Kretcher to destroy the locket. But Kretcher failed. He tried everything, but the locket couldn't be destroyed.'

'Reg told you to destroy it?' Sirius's eyes grew big.

And then Kretcher explained everything. How Voldemort asked for an elf, how Regulus volunteered Kretcher, how Kretcher returned from the cave and how after learning about the Horcrux Regulus decided to take it from the Dark Lord and try to destroy it. Only he had been the one to drink the potion and because of it his reality became warped and ordered Kretcher to leave him there to die but to take the locket and destroy it all the while never to tell his mother or father about what he had done. At the end of the story Sirius had collapsed on the armchair allowing himself to feel sad and morn his brother's passing. In a way, he had been responsible for his brother's choices, in that he had stopped being his brother after they were sorted into different houses and after their parents' teachings had turned Regulus against Sirius. Granted, Sirius had done nothing to try to convince Regulus of his point of view. Maybe in some way to protect him from his parents' malice. But still, this had led to Regulus becoming a Death Eater under Bellatrix's influence.

'Oh Reggie.' Sirius sighed and Harry settled a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

'I'm sorry about your brother.' The teen said softly.

'He was a fool, a stupid fool. He could have saved himself, he could have come to me for help.' Sirius shook his head and sighed 'It does me no good to think like this. Kretcher. I destroyed the locket.' Sirius pointed at the melted gold in the now cold ashes of the Vulcan pot.

'Master did?' Kretcher's eyes grew big with wonder.

'I did. And I plan to destroy the rest of them, to finish what Regulus started. And when it's all over, you and I will go back to that cave and that lake and we'll get his body back. Burry him in the family crypt.'

Kretcher started crying.

'Kretcher, this is a direct order. You are to speak with no one of this, only myself and Harry. You are to tell no one in any form, written, spoken, mimicked of what we are doing. You will keep this secret for Regulus's sake.'

'Master has Kretcher's loyalty in this matter. No one will know of the evil object, Kretcher will guard this secret with his life.'

'Good. Now, do you know of other objects like this? Did Regulus leave any other information that can help me find out more?'

'Master Regulus kept all that he knew in a hidden compartment of his old school trunk but Kretcher knows of two other objects. One was a book given to Mistress Cissy's husband and another a cup given to Mistress Bella.'

'Were they the only objects?'

'Kretcher doesn't know.'

'Very well, you did good Kretcher. Bring me Reggie's trunk.'

Kretcher bowed low and popped out presumably to Grimmauld Place.

'Are you OK?'

'No, not really. This is confirmation that Margot's theory about more Horcruxes is correct.' Sighed Sirius.

'To think your brother was hunting them…'

'He was such a contradiction.' Sirius sighed for the tenth time that day, but no matter what, the heaviness in his chest seemed to linger.

'Do you think the book Kretcher spoke of could be Tom Riddle's diary?'

'The one in your second year?' Sirius arched a brow. 'It did act unusually. And no dark magic could try to possess another living creature. It had to have been a part of the soul. But if that's true.'

'It means we're two down, three if we're counting me.'

'Let's not count you.'

'Agreed.'

Kretcher returned with the trunk. Soon they were piling newspaper clippings and pieces of parchment. Regulus's research was not going to be light reading. After a preliminary sorting, they decided to send the documents to the Den. Both Harry and Sirius agreed this information was to be kept strictly between them for now. They needed to find out the exact number of objects they had to hunt down and they needed the information not to reach Voldemort before they were through with destroying all of them. Kretcher promised to keep an ear out for any additional information before returning to Grimmauld Place.

'Weren't you going to visit the Ministry today?' asked Harry.

'I was, but I think I'll leave it for tomorrow. My head isn't in it.'

'Sorry about your brother.'

'So am I. Come on, let's see if Hughes has any new information on Death Eaters.'

'Do you think he just gave Horcruxes to every Death Eater?'

'Not likely. Malfoy and Bella seemed to be high ranking even then. But I doubt even those two were told what the objects were. Although Bella probably figured it out.'

'How?'

'Her father was darker than my father, surprisingly it was possible. Anyway, the man taught his oldest very dark magic.'

'How do you know?'

'I heard her talking at one of the family gatherings back in fourth year.'

'Lovely dinner conversation.'

'That's Bella, making everyone lose their appetite since she could learn to talk.'

'You really don't like her.'

'She's everything that was worse in my family and then some.'

It was later that day in the library that Harry remembered about Hermione wanting to visit Black Manor.

'I was wondering about Hermione actually.' Sirius answered as they were preparing to depart for the Den for the night.

'Wondering about what exactly?'

'Well, about her parents really. She staying at Headquarters gives her a safe place from Voldemort but her parents are still very much exposed.'

'I never thought about that. But who would know to attack the Grangers.'

'The Malfoys.'

Harry's face grew grave. Sirius was right. Draco was sure to have spoken ill of Hermione to her father, and from there it was only one step further from Voldemort knowing.

'Can we do something to protect them?'

'I wanted to meet with them and offer them protection. But I wanted to run it by you and Hermione first.'

'We could go talk to her tomorrow morning then.'

'I was thinking the same thing.'

'What did you have in mind?'

'Well, ideally they would move to the Manor, but that would mean they are to put their lives on hold until we deal with Voldemort permanently.'

'Which is proving to be a much more arduous task.' Sighed Harry.

'Yes, if they wish to stay at their home, I'll raise some protection wards around it and assign a look out to them.'

'Would it be enough?'

'If Voldemort decides to really target them, most likely not. But they would stand a better chance at surviving.'

'Let's see what they decide.'

'My thoughts exactly.'

'The day after tomorrow Narcissa and Draco are due to arrive.'

'Yes.'

'The Manor will be very crowded for the last week of August then…'

'Maybe, we still don't know what everyone will choose to do. And it's no use thinking about it now. Come on, I have to get dinner started.'

'What are you making?'

'Pork chops.'

'I am going to end up like my cousin if you keep cooking like this every night.'

'Would you prefer a salad?'

'I'm not a rabbit.'

'Did you decide on your Animagus form then?'

'Not yet, there are two that I think would work well for me.'

'Only two.'

'I narrowed it down. Anyway, I'll let you make dinner and meditate on the terrace.'

'On an empty stomach?'

'I can't meditate after eating. Stomach won't let me.'

'That's the first I heard about stomachs doing that.' Sirius chuckled.


	16. The Grangers

**Chapter 16: **

**The Grangers**

After talking to Hermione early in the morning the three of them decided to pay her parents a visit.

'Are you sure this is safe?' Hermione asked as they entered her parents' house.

'Yes, perfectly. Although it would be best if we talked at the Manor and not out here in the open.' Said Sirius.

Hermione nodded but was still concerned. For all intents and purposes they looked to be alone. Harry knew there were at least 3 disillusioned battle mages around them, but he couldn't tell Hermione that out in the open. Who knew what or who was listening in?

'Hermione! You didn't say you were coming home! And you brought guests.' Mrs. Granger said smiling fondly as she hugged her little girl.

'You could have sent a bird. What if we were not home, young lady?' her father admonished lightly.

'It is best not to put in writing what can give away your location.' Said Sirius at which Mr. Granger frowned.

'Mom, dad, you know Harry. This is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.'

'A pleasure to meet you both. Your daughter is one of the smartest witches I've ever met.'

'That's our Hermione.' Mrs. Granger said sighing. 'Please come in. I'll make some fresh lemonade.'

'Actually, we'd like you to come with us.' Said Harry. Hermione looked at him confused.

'Why?'

'What we wish to talk to you about is best done somewhere more secure.' Explained Sirius.

'Secure? But we're not…' Mr. Granger stopped himself before exchanging looks with his wife. 'We'll need to be back by midday. Our shift at the Clinique starts at 1 o'clock.'

'Two hours is plenty of time.' Said Sirius before taking out a rubber duck and creating a portkey to the Manor. Some explaining later the five were in Sirius's office.

'That was a very odd sensation.' Mrs. Granger said as she sat down on the couch.

'Where are we?' asked Mr. Granger.

'My family home, Black Manor.' Explained Sirius as Tia popped in with a tray of refreshments and freshly baked biscuits.

'What is that?' asked Mrs. Granger.

'Mom! Don't be rude, she is a house elf.'

'Pleasure to meets yous, guests of house Black.' Tia said bowing to the Grangers.

'Thank you Tia.' And with a curt nod to her Lord Tia popped out.

'Weren't you campaigning to set those little guys free?' asked Hermione's father.

'Got side tracked by You-Know-Who.' Sighed Hermione.

'Are you sure he's back dear?' Her mother asked 'We've not heard of any funny deaths or catastrophes all summer.'

'That's because he's not shown himself yet.' Explained Sirius 'He's taking advantage of our ministry's refusal to believe he's back to consolidate his power. But trust me when I say, he's very much back.'

'Is Hermione safe here?' asked the mother.

'Hermione doesn't stay here, although if she wants to she can. The same goes for you two.' Added Sirius.

'What?' Hermione's head snapped in Harry's direction.

'You're safe at Headquarters. This place is about as safe even though it isn't under Fidelius. But your parents aren't.'

'Who would want to target us?' asked Mrs. Granger.

'I'm afraid there are some. Hermione's affiliation with me is known at school. And some of the students are the children of Voldemort's followers. He could find out and in an attempt to get to me, or just out of sport, he could come after you.'

'But what about work?' asked Mrs. Granger.

'Well, if you were to move to the Manor, it would not be advisable to continue working. At least until we've dealt with Voldemort.' Said Sirius.

'Why are you speaking his name? Isn't it like a curse?'

'No it isn't. It's just a silly superstition that perpetuated during the first war against him and his followers.' Said Sirius.

'It's a name, not even the guy's real name. People shouldn't feel scared of a name.' Harry added.

'So you're offering for mum and dad to stay here, at the manor?' asked Hermione

'Yes, I can't offer them the London house for obvious reasons. But this place is sufficiently guarded that even if Voldemort decides to foolishly attack he'd be hard pressed to escape the Manor's defences intact.'

'Still, we can't just uproot our lives. What will we do for an income? And our patients.' Added Mr. Granger.

'You must decide for yourselves what you wish to do. There is a possibility to raise defensive wards around your home but they wouldn't guarantee your safety, just make it more difficult for the Death Eaters. Maybe buy you some time to escape. I don't know.'

'Who would raise these defences for us? Hermione?' asked Mrs. Granger

'Er, no. That would be me. I would also assign someone to guard you, keep a look out, if that is OK with you.'

'We know it's an intrusion in your private life.' Harry said 'So it's up to you how you wish to proceed from here.'

The two Muggles looked at each other and then at Hermione.

'Can we think about it?' asked Mr. Granger

'Of course. Take your time. Harry and I will check on lunch.' And so Sirius and Harry left the three alone.

'Hermione, who is this man?' asked Mr. Granger

'He's Harry's godfather.'

'He looks familiar somehow.' Said her mother.

'That's because he was on the telly two years back. He escaped from prison, they thought him a dark wizard but he's innocent. Harry and I found out in our third year.'

'He doesn't look like an ex-convict.' Daniel Granger said.

'More like an aristocrat.' Added Monica.

'Well, his family is one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain. That's why you shouldn't worry about living expenses and such. I'm sure Sirius will take care of everything while you're living here.'

'But honey, how can we just stop going to work? And what happens after this is all over?' her mother asked.

'You really think they will target us? We're no threat to anyone.' Added her father.

'These people consider Muggle hunting a sport.' Hermione said testily. 'They don't care about threats and such. They'll do it for fun.'

'Hurting people for fun? Honey, they can't be that bad…'

'They are worse mom. Honestly, I have been worrying about you ever since I got to headquarters. When Harry came this morning and raised the question about your safety I was relieved.'

'Why didn't you ask for this yourself?'

'Because the people that are keeping me safe have more pressing matters to deal with.'

'So Mr. Black isn't the one keeping you safe.'

'In part he is. I can't say any more, the information is protected by a charm.'

'So even if we come here, you'd still be somewhere else.'

'I can come here too. Harry told me Sirius doesn't mind.'

'That's mighty generous of him. But honey, are you sure he is trustworthy.' Asked her father 'You said he's from a very old family of wizards. Aren't You-Know-Whose supporters also old wizard families? What if…'

'Sirius isn't like that. He never liked his family. He only inherited because he's the last Black from the main line.'

'I don't know, sweetheart. It's still too much to ask of a man who doesn't know us. To just welcome us in his home like this.' Daniel sighed.

'And we'll be safe with the wards around the house…right?' asked Monica looking for confirmation from Hermione. But the little witch knew better. No matter how good the wards were, Voldemort and his best men would break them down. It took constant renewal or a very strong magical land to keep wards to their full power all the time.

'I'd feel better if you guys moved to the manor. But I will take the wards. Just promise me you'll be careful and if something happens, you'll come here.' Hermione finally said what was on her heart. 'I'll even move here with you if that happens.'

'Well that settles that. Wards it is, and we will be extra careful.' Daniel said smiling.

'And you will be extra careful.' Hermione emphasized. 'No unnecessary going out anymore.'

'All right honey. We'll keep going out to a minimum.' Said her mother hugging her.

'Rick will be pissed I'll cancel our football training, but I guess it can't be helped.' Added her father.

Hermione breathe out a sigh of relief. Her parents would be protected. It wasn't like headquarters, but the wards would let them know if something was coming for them and stop small attacks. She doubted Voldemort would come in person for her parents. They went in search of Sirius and Harry and found the two in the drawing room together with Andromeda and Tonks. Tonks and Harry were keeping quiet as Andromeda and Sirius were having a heated discussion.

'…know any better, I'd say you're trying to kill me dear cousin.' Sirius said.

'Oh you're exaggerating as usual. You were never good with commitments.'

'Commitments? Meda, you've handed me a dinner invitation from Nora Zabinni, screw commitments, that woman was on her fifth husband half a year ago, all dead under mysterious circumstances.'

'She hasn't killed any of them. She's just unlucky.'

'Unlucky is walking in a pile of shit because you weren't looking.'

'I've known Nora for 10 years now. She is a very nice woman.'

'I am not looking for a girlfriend. If you haven't figured it out yet, I have my hands full with Voldemort and his merry men.'

'Exactly. You could be dead tomorrow. Best reason to live in the moment.'

'More like live a moment.' Sirius muttered before sighing and calming down a bit. 'Look, I appreciate your concern, but I am not looking for a girlfriend, companion, wife or whatever you think Nora can be to me. Thanks, but no thanks.'

'Fine, but you're not getting any younger you know. Clock is ticking.'

'What the hell does that mean?'

'You're 35 Sirius, people settle down in their 20s.'

'I am settled down. I'm running this mad house, how much more settled down can I get?'

'A family Sirius, you need a family.'

'I have Harry, and I have you and Ted and Dora.' Harry loved his godfather for saying he was his family but couldn't help snickering at the embarrassing situation Sirius was in. The man loved to poke fun at him, well, Harry was entitled to have fun at his future father's expense.

'And we're there for you, but we're also concerned.'

'Leave me out of this mum.'

'Fine, Ted and I are concerned.'

'Dad said you should leave him out of this also.'

'Fine, I am concerned! There happy?'

'Meda, this conversation is over. Now, turn around and say hello to Hermione's parents.'

'Oh, I didn't know you had visitors.' Meda said feeling a bit embarrassed.

'Sorry about the shouting match, my cousin Andromeda was always concerned about my private life.'

'Or lack thereof.' Meda couldn't help but retort back.

'I guess it's true what they say.' Daniel chuckled 'If you don't get married until the age of 30, the women in the family will marry you off.'

'Don't give her ideas. Come, let's eat, and then we'll discuss things further.'

Andromeda opened her mouth.

'Not about Zabinni.' Sirius growled.

After the three course meal Bessy and Trill prepared for them everyone was feeling better.

'That was one of the best cheese cakes I've ever eaten.' Said Monika.

'It is old Black family recipe.' Said Bonny as she came to vanish the table.

'I don't suppose I could get it from you then.' Added Monica

'Sorry, the house elves protect those recipes somewhat fiercely.' Said Sirius.

'And they are usually done using magic.' Added Meda

'Pity.' Said Monica.

'I am sorry to cut this visit short, but if we're to get to work today, we'd better leave now.' Said Daniel

'So you've decided against staying here?' asked Sirius.

'Yes.' Daniel sighed 'But we'll take your protection at our home.'

'That is wise of you.' Said Andromeda. 'These are dangerous times we live in.'

'And we are grateful for your help. How will this work?' Added Monica

'I will send someone to your house tonight to erect the wards.' Sirius smiled.

'You won't do them yourself?' asked Hermione

'No, my magical signature is quite strong and can be identified by the Black family members in Voldemort's service. If I did the warding they would know your parents are affiliated to me. That wouldn't be wise. The man I will send tonight is very good at warding but with the added benefit of not being known to the enemy. His magical signature will make it seem the house is simply inhabited by some wizards not that the people living there have anything to do with me.'

'That makes sense.' Said Daniel 'How will we know him, and when will he come?'

'After midnight and Tonks will accompany him.' Sirius explained pointing at his cousin.

'Oh, but I thought there was a meeting tonight.' Hermione said looking at Tonks confused.

'I resigned yesterday.' Tonks said.

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'It became a family business. And my family is here.' She said looking at her mother.

Hermione's eyes grew big. Tonks had resigned from the Order.

'Well, we wish you luck in your family venture.' Daniel said not understanding 'We'll wait for you after midnight then.

'I will be there. Don't open the door to anyone, we'll be using the back door and the signal will be three knocks followed by a whistle then three knocks again.'

'This sounds like spy stuff.' Daniel smiled.

'It's a precaution.' Said Sirius.

Daniel and Monika stood up as did Sirius.

'The portkey is ready for your use. Tonks.'

'I'll be coming with you now to make sure you get there safely.' The Metamorphomagus said joining the Grangers around the rubber duck.

'Thank you again, Mr. Black. For this and for taking care of Hermione, even if indirectly. I hope we can count on your help to get her safely back to school.' Daniel said shaking Sirius' hand as Hermione hugged her mother.

'I will make sure both Harry and Hermione and every other kid on the Hogwarts express gets to school safely.' Sirius said smiling.

'Is the school safe?' asked Monika.

'With Dumbledore in charge, I'd say yes.' Sirius reassured them.

'Of course we're going back. It's our OWL year, the most important examinations we'll ever have.' Hermione said testily.

'I'm sure you'll both do great.' Said Daniel

'We'll miss you, Miony.' Said Monika hugging her daughter again.

'I'll miss you too, mom, dad.' A few moments later the three were gone. Hermione sighed as she was left with Sirius, Harry and Andromeda.

'Are you OK?' Harry asked.

'I am, and I'm happy they'll be better protected, but I'm also scared for them, you know.' She said sitting back down at the table.

'There is a slim chance of them being targets Hermione.' Said Sirius 'And Ben is a guy I would trust the wards of this place to, if it wasn't already a fortress in itself.'

'Who is this man anyway?' Hermione asked.

'Someone who is helping me take down Voldemort. I can't say much more as his identity is somewhat a secret.' Explained Sirius 'Anyway, I should get going if I want to file these adoption papers today.'

'Adoption?' asked Hermione

'Harry.' Sirius simply said 'Think you can hold down the fort?'

'Go already. We'll be fine. Just come back around 6, that's when we said we'll return Hermione.' Harry said.

'Perfect, love you.' Sirius said ruffling Harry hair. 'Don't blow anything up.' And he was gone turning on the spot.

'Well, that was a dramatic exit.' Andromeda sighed. 'What do you two want to do?'

'Well, I was thinking if I'm here, I might visit the library.' Hermione said sheepishly.

'I'll show you the way.' Harry said.

'I'll be in the study if you two need an adult.' Andromeda added and Harry lead the way to the biggest library Hermione had ever seen, and that included the one at Hogwarts. It was in one of the Manor's towers and the bookshelves spiralled upwards three stories high.

'I can't believe there are so many books in one place.' Hermione gasped.

'The Black library has subscriptions to all the publishing houses in magical Britain and some overseas too.' Trill explained as he came towards them. The old elf bowing slightly 'Master Harry, what will today be?'

'Hello Trill, this is my friend Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Trill our oldest house elf. He knows every book here and where it is. So if you have any particular tome you want to read.'

'It would be great if I could read those books you said helped with the Transfiguration homework.' She said beaming at Harry.

'Well then, that would be Shaping matter by Glinda Crook and Trans-modelling by Ivan Kremlin.' Trill popped out and back again with two huge tomes in his small hands.

'Thank you Trill.'

'Trill lives to serve the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black and its friends.' Trill said bowing.

'I'll just pick up where I left of with my mind defence book. It's still where I left it, right?'

'Of course Master Harry.'

'We'll be fine on our own, you can go rest if you want, Trill.'

Trill bowed and Harry showed Hermione to one of his favourite spots in the library, the shaping net almost at the top of the tower in which he had left his book and which moulded to the sitter to give him or her the best position to read. Hermione became engrossed in the two books almost immediately. Harry continued to read through his for quite some time until he understood the intricacies of finer mind barriers and maze like traps for intruders. Although he was Voldemort free, he had grown very preoccupied that his mind might become accessible to others if he was in the same room with Legilimens Masters. He wanted to have a strong mind and knew it was also good against attacks from creatures like Dementors, so he was building his mind like a fortress, Sirius had taught him the basics but each mind was different and some techniques were better suited for some than others. He found that using his time to mediate for his Animagus transformation had given him a far greater attention span and made it easier for him to remember stuff. He had been struggling with some of the school work, but he wanted to struggle no more. He didn't have time to struggle, he needed to be ready when Voldemort struck, and that meant, disciplining himself.

Hermione had been making notes on the two books for almost two hours when she realized this was probably not how Harry wanted to spend his time. She was a studious person, but Harry was definitely not. She looked up to see Harry had indeed put down the book he had been reading at the beginning but had three new books around him. Her best friend looked concentrated as he turned one page of a book and consulted a second. She blinked to make sure she was seeing right. That was indeed Harry, her best friend, but he somehow looked different. Him having a tan was not it, nor was his less scrawny frame, or his unruly hair which no longer looked like a bird's nest but seemed to have a casual elegance to the tussle, Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something different and quite disturbing in some ways. Harry looked up from his study and smiled at her. But it wasn't Harry's smile, it was more a smirk. She turned away blushing before she realized what she was doing and that it made no sense to turn away or blush, it was Harry, just Harry. Only it wasn't.

'So what do you think?' he asked.

'About what?'

'Crook or Kremlin?' Hermione blinked, he wanted to discuss Transfiguration theory?

'Well, Crook's method seems more scientifically based. I'm dying to try out that transfiguration chart of hers.'

'I knew you would say Crook.' Harry laughed.

'Oh, I suppose Kremlin's method is more to your taste, then?'

'I tried them both, during my holiday with Sirius. Crook's method is…good, but it doesn't work for me all that well. Sirius said my dad found Crook's method restrictive but that Remus and my mom used it to great effect in their 6th year. I take after dad that way, Kremlin made it easier for me to transfigure the toucan into a water goblet.'

'You tried them already?'

'Well, yeah, what is theory without practice?' Harry shrugged.

'Who are you and what have you done to my best friend, Harry?' Hermione asked making Harry chuckled as he leaned back and traced a hand through his hair.

'Sorry, I guess it is a big change from doing my homework last minute to actually reading extra on the holidays. It just felt right, having so much extra time and knowing what was waiting for me when I came back to England. I want to be ready, if…'

'I understand. I've been reading and re-reading all my charm and defence books whenever I got the chance. Ron thinks I'm going mental.'

'I guess it hasn't sunk in that we're at war, for him at least.'

'Him and Fred and George too. They seem to think everything is a joke.' Hermione sighed

'Not Ginny though.' Harry said.

'No, not her, in fact, she has been borrowing my 4th year notes all summer.'

'Hm, do you think it has something to do with what happened to her in second year?'

'The chamber you mean? I guess. That had to have been a traumatic experience for her.' Hermione said 'Why do you ask?'

'Well I've been reading some treaties on the mind and how to defend against attacks and such. There was some stuff about trauma and what happens when you go through something like possession. Do you think she talked to anybody about what happened to her back then?'

'I honestly don't know. But it might actually help if she did, I mean I know that there are therapists in the muggle world who deal with such things, there should be something more efficient than that in the magical world.'

'There is, but it's not very common.'

'Why?'

'Well, because most wizards don't want to let other wizards poke inside their mind.'

'I heard there was something like mind reading in the wizards' world.'

'There is, but not as simple as reading.' Harry said and handed her the book he had first been reading. 'It's called Legilimency and it's complicated to use, and even more complicated to defend against.'

'You've been reading about it?'

'Sirius told me about it when I asked him why he wouldn't tell me everything that he does against Voldemort.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, he said I needed to know how to defend myself against it before knowing everything.'

'And how far along are you?'

'With Legilimency? Barely started, but I am quite good with Occlumency now.'

'Master Harry.' It was Tia with a tray of fresh tea and some baked sweets.

'Tia, you're the best. Thank you.' Harry grinned at the lady elf as she puffed her chest proudly.

'Master Sirius has returned 10 minutes ago, but he's in the west wing now.'

'Ah, OK, we'll let him do his thing.' Harry nodded. Hermione didn't know about the Battle Mages. 'If he wants to find us, we'll be here.'

'I will tell him.' Tia nodded and popped away.

'What's in the west wing?' Hermione asked. But Harry only smiled before taking a bite out of one of the cakes.

'Try the chocolate one.' He said 'They are so good.'

'So what's in the west wing?' Hermione asked after taking a bite of the chocolate fudge cake.

'Something Sirius is working on. Don't worry yourself about it.' Harry said dismissively.

'Don't you want to know?'

'It's no big deal, but it is his secret to tell.' Hermione didn't push any further.

'Like the location of your home?' Hermione tried a different angle.

'That is a lot more complicated than the west wing.'

'I thought it's under Fidelius like HQ.' she said confused.

'No. It's more than that.' Hermione waited for the rest of the explanation but it didn't come.

It was later in the afternoon that Sirius came to the library and smiling gave Harry the registered adoption papers. They were now officially a family.

'So fast?' Harry asked scanning the paper.

'Amelia helped speed things along.' Sirius added 'There is no turning back now, pup, you are officially mine.'

Harry grinned. 'And you are officially my dad.'

'Congratulations.' Hermione said smiling.

'Thank you Hermione. Now, why don't you two come to dinner and then I'll take you back to HQ before Molly gets too worried.'

Dinner was a short affair only them and Andy and Ted, as Tonks was still at work. Then Sirius and Harry made sure Hermione arrived safely at Grimmauld Place before returning and being met by Hughes and his team and music and champagne. It seemed the American wanted to celebrate the newly formed family. So Harry was pulled into conversation with Sora and Kal, Sora being closer to his age and Kal being her mentor, they talked about training exercises until someone suggested a game of fly tag in the back yard. And the night continued on with laughter and jokes, and Harry felt free and happy and loved.

* * *

_A/N: And on that happy note I will end the HP story updates this year. Let me know what you guys think. Oh and just to be clear, even with Hermione's observations of Harry, this story won't focus on a pairing between them. In fact up until the end-ish, Harry will flirt with more than one girl. Because they are teens, and let's face it, meeting your true love so early in life is rare, and it's healthy to explore more than one relationship. Also, about the Taboo part of Voldy's name. I know there are a few stories that say that it had been used as a Taboo during the first war, but I don't recall that being in the books. I also figured that a Taboo the likes of which happened in Book 7 needs the Ministry to work. So the You-Know-Who thing is just people acting silly (at least in this fanfiction). Still hoping for snow here people, Iris out._


	17. The Malfoys

**Chapter 17 **

**The Malfoys**

Most of the mages were either asleep or on duty now that it was close to midnight. Harry was drifting in and out of sleep on the blanket outside on the lawn. The game of fly tag with everyone in Hughes's team had been fun but exhausting. He knew he had to get up and get back to the Den to sleep properly but he really didn't want to just yet.

'What are you still doing here?' Hughes's voice could be heard from a little further away.

'Ssh!' the sound came from directly above him. Harry wanted to stir awake when he felt a blanket being put over him and someone sitting next to him.

'He fell asleep?' now Hughes's voice was hushed.

'You lot did give him a run for his broom.' Sirius said chuckling.

'He's pro league level, or he will be in a few years' time.'

'Leila suggested I send him at the Academy in Thun.' Leila was the elusive leader of the mages, Harry had never met the woman before since she was never in Britain.

'Piss on that. The Institute in Atlanta is ten times better.' The American said.

Sirius chuckled 'I won't send him to either.'

'You'll want to keep him close I imagine.'

'No, well yes, I will want to keep him close, but it's not what I want that matters.' Harry felt a hand caress his hair. 'He'll choose for himself what he wants to do with his life.'

Hughes chuckled 'I wish my parents were this understanding.'

A puff noise later Sirius asked for a cigarette.

'I didn't know you smoked.' Hughes said.

'I don't anymore. Used to, before Harry came along.' Sirius exhaled.

'Hold on. I understand a mother not smoking because it's bad for her child, but you?'

'Ah well, I was a chain smoker, but Lily wouldn't have me smoking in the house with her when she was pregnant and after he was born the rule stayed in place.'

'So you only smoked outside and then gradually decreased.'

'Nope. Had to give them all up one month into Harry's life when I figured he didn't like the way I smelled after smoking a cigarette.' Sirius chuckled.

'How did you figure that out?'

'Well, if I came by freshly washed and minty breath the little tyke couldn't get enough of me. He even preferred me to James, on occasion. But if I snuck out for a smoke while Lily was feeding him and came back all hell broke loose, crying, screaming, accidental magic the works.'

Hughes chuckled 'Big bad British douche at the mercy of a baby?'

'Just wait until you have your own.'

There was a long pause when the only things that could be heard were the two men puffing on their respective cigarettes. Harry's heart was beating almost out of his chest. He knew Sirius loved him, but to hear him speak of him like this with another person was overwhelming.

'Did you ever want children of your own?' Hughes finally broke the silence.

'I never thought I'd be a good parent, what with my family being a model of how NOT to raise a child. But I guess before Azkaban I was too young to completely dismiss the idea.'

'And now?'

'Now, now I bet you a bottle of Hennessy James is laughing himself silly at me parenting Harry. Merlin, I was the least qualified of us to deal with a teenager. Probably why he chose me as godfather, to see me squirm.' Sirius chuckled.

'You're doing all right.'

'Says the expert.' Snorted his godfather.

'I don't need to be an expert to see the kid trusts you, loves you although it will take him a while to admit that to you. If you were doing things wrong, he would be running away from you, not towards you.'

'The fact that all the adults so far in Harry's life were crap doesn't make me good, just better than the others, which isn't really enough.'

'But it's all he has. Look Sirius, all we can do is try our best and hope it's enough. You know what a bad family can do to a kid so you will try to avoid that and do better. I think that's all anyone can expect of you.'

'Thanks I guess.' Sirius sighed. 'What about you?'

'What about me what?'

'Kids? Ever thought of having any?'

'No. In my line of work family is a liability.' Hughes got up 'Get sleeping beauty back to his own bed.'

'Good night Hughes.'

Sirius finished his cigarette first before turning to Harry and saw green eyes staring up at him.

'Of course you'd be awake.' Sighed the godfather. 'How much did you hear?'

'Enough. Did you really stop smoking because of me?'

'You had a very sensitive nose.'

Harry sat up and straightened his glasses before speaking again. 'Hughes is right you know? You're a great parent.'

'Yeah well, I have a great kid.'

* * *

The next couple of days were split. Both Sirius and Harry felt the need to be at the Den and read through the material Regulus had gathered on the Horcruxes but they had to continue their training with the mages as well. The training room in the west wing would soon be inaccessible for Harry when he went to Hogwarts and he wanted to get as much practice in and with as many different opponents as possible until his return to school. They still didn't know who the replacement for Moody would be but Harry was sceptical about that person being any good. After all, aside from Remus Lupin his other three professors were not ideal even though they had learnt a lot from fake Moody.

It was the night before the 22nd. The day Narcissa was supposed to come back with Draco and Sirius and Harry retired at the Den early after a short visit to Grimmauld Place.

'Hermione is asking more and more questions.' Harry finally said as he set down an old newspaper with a photo of a young Tom Riddle with a circled ring on it.

'I'm sorry Harry, but she is your friend, you have to deal with her.'

'I just don't understand why she wants to know about the West wing so much.'

'Well, from her point of view she might think that if something happened at the manor, it would come from an unknown place, aka West wing.'

'I explained the security. I explained it was something you had complete control over. What does she think will happen?'

'Maybe she thinks I'll attack you. Or maybe she fancies you.'

'Shut up!'

'Just saying, you have grown quite a lot this summer, and you put on muscles.'

'Sirius, Hermione is like a sister to me.'

'Really?'

'Stop putting odd notions in my head!'

'A sister with odd notions, interesting. Maybe I should speak with the Grangers about a betrothal.'

'Don't you dare! Sirius, don't you even mention this to the Grangers!' Harry became alarmed by the older man's grin. If anyone would enjoy making fun of this, it would be Sirius.

'Relax, I won't marry you off just yet. I want to keep you all to myself for a while longer.'

Harry sighed and studied another newspaper this one less old and Voldemort was no longer wearing the ring.

'Hey, look at this. That ring your brother marked in these three chippings. It's no longer there five years later.'

'Hm, the photos aren't that good quality. I can't make out if the ring has any markings on it.'

'Do you think it could be a Horcrux?'

'Possibly.'

'So the locket, the diary, a cup and a ring so far. I understand a locket and a ring, but a cup? What's so special about a cup?' Harry sighed, this Horcrux business was confusing as hell.'

'Maybe it's a magical cup, you know, like the triwizard cup.'

'Something of great value you mean?'

'Something that any witch or wizard would feel sorry destroying.'

'The diary wasn't anything special though.'

'No, well, yes and no.' Sirius said pondering.

'Yes? Why yes? It was an old enchanted notebook.'

'But it spoke of his Slytherin legacy. Even the locket I destroyed, it had the Slytherin S on it. I didn't care that much to do an origin diagnostics spell, but it's likely that thing belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself.'

'Wow, really?'

'Maybe he became obsessed about Slytherin and started looking for artefacts related to the guy.'

'So maybe the cup was once Slytherin's. Somehow I find that a bit creepy.'

'There was never talk about Slytherin's cup. The locket yes, the old Gaunt family…' Sirius's eyes grew big and snatched the newspaper from Harry looking at the ring more intensely.

'What? Sirius, what did you find out?'

'The Gaunts were a very old family that died out a few years before I was born. My father once mentioned them to scare both myself and Regulus from wasting our family money. They died in poverty and neglect because of gambling and bad investments. But they were said to claim they were Slytherin's heirs.'

'You think his mother was a Gaunt?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, maybe. You said Voldemort claimed his father was a muggle.'

'Yes, Tom Riddle senior. He's buried in Little Haggleton.'

'It might be worth investigating. I don't know much about the Gaunts, but they were said to have two family heirlooms. The Locket, supposedly Slytherin's and a ring.'

'That ring.'

'Maybe.'

'But no cup.'

'No, but there are magical cups in wizarding lore. One of the most intensely sought after is the so called Holy Grail. Or Merlin's cup. But it's as legend as the man himself. I'll have to think this through.'

'You mean if the Holy Grail is a Horcrux we'll have to destroy it to make sure Voldemort can be killed?' Harry realized the immense loss the wizard world would suffer from the destruction of such a noble artefact.

'I doubt Merlin himself would protest. To make an object a Horcrux it means to stain it with dark magic beyond the means of it being repaired.'

'What about me?'

'You weren't really a Horcrux. You just acted as one, but the ritual to create a Horcrux never happened, that is why the small fragment of soul couldn't do you harm, it didn't have the backing of the dark magic ritual to aid it.'

'Did I mention how happy I am to be Voldemort free?' Harry shuddered.

'I know, trust me, I know.'

* * *

The next day Harry remained at the Den as added protection in case Narcissa and Draco pulled anything at the Manor, not that they could get very far with it, but better safe than sorry.

The two not so welcomed guests arrived in the main office of the Manor, aparated in by Tia. Draco wasn't happy about this, but Narcissa explained to the boy that his options were limited, if he didn't want to end up serving a half blood maniac and if he wanted to keep his fortune intact. The latter was the reason why Draco decided to go along with his mother's plan. That and he was sure his father would find a way to kill Black and then he could re-join the Death Eaters without fear for his magic or his life. It was only a matter of time until the Dark Lord won, after all, Sirius Black was just a deranged ex-convict.

'My Lord, thank you for receiving us.' Narcissa said bowing slightly to Sirius.

'If you are both here am I to understand that you still ask for the Lord's protection for your son and sanctuary for you?'

'We do, both Draco and myself wish to have nothing more to do with the Dark Lord and his followers.'

'Does that include your husband?'

'It does.'

'Does he know you are here?'

'He does not. But he suspects.'

'He'd be an idiot not to.' Andromeda said. 'You had a tracking charm on you both, it broke when Tia Aparated you in.'

'I…we didn't know, I swear. You have to believe me, I would never…' Narcissa grew agitated as she pleaded with Sirius.

'Narcissa I know you are desperate to protect your son but that doesn't mean you can be careless.' Sirius said calmly. 'You choosing the Black protection and not the Malfoy one doesn't mean your husband won't be able to touch you and your son ever again. Yes, the Malfoys are a lesser house than ours but they are still powerful, and as Draco's father, Lucius can harm the boy even if he will be under my protection if the boy chooses to disobey my orders and venture out of the manor or Hogwarts without proper precautions in place.'

'He will not. He knows what's at stake. He won't disobey.' Narcissa said fiercely eyeing Draco.

'All well and good when you say it. But I don't hear Draco's opinion in this.'

'Do I get an opinion?'

'Narcissa, didn't you explain to him that this has to be HIS choice?'

'I did. But…'

'But he didn't believe it.' Sirius smiled understanding. 'Draco, I didn't say those things to your mother just to confuse her or you. I meant what I said. This has to be your choice. My protection comes with a price, and that price is your obedience and your controlled conduct towards this house, myself and everyone I deem under my protection. Once the ritual is done you will be my ward and both you and your mother will live here on the grounds under my protection. Nothing will touch you here, no harm will come to you while on this land. But if you choose to leave and join your father or Voldemort that protection will stop and not just that, you will lose the magic you gained under the Black family. Should you directly disobey me, then that is what will happen with the ritual complete. I won't be able to stop it.'

'You won't be able or you won't want to stop it.'

'Won't be able to. It's a binding magical contract.'

'Will you lose your magic then if you fail to protect me?'

'If you are on this land and I fail to protect you, then my punishment will be death. But there are conditions to this. Should you put yourself in danger deliberately it won't work, should the danger come from your father or your mother, it won't work. Should you disobey an order I give you in hopes to keep you safe, it won't work.'

'And at Hogwarts?'

'Since it is not consecrated Black ground, my protection there can fail, but not from lack of trying. That being said, there will be rules for you to follow at Hogwarts that will keep you safe, refuse to follow them at your own peril.'

'I don't see many advantages for myself in this deal.'

'Except your livelyhood and magic intact. But that's neither here nor there. Narcissa, my passing judgement on your husband will not extend to your son, at least not if he doesn't join Voldemort. Both of you are free to leave here now and should you keep neutral in what is to come Draco will come out with both life and magic intact. I can't say the same about his fortune, but, if he wants his freedom, money and influence is a small price to pay.'

'What does that mean for us as members of the family?'

'You will be disowned but your magic and knowledge will remain, as long as you don't betray it to Voldemort.'

'Why didn't you tell me this last time?'

'Because I wanted Draco to hear it from me.'

'So there is a third option.' Draco said narrowing his eyes.

'In a way.'

'But even in this option, should I turn to the Dark Lord my magic will suffer.'

'The House of Black is at war with Voldemort. All Black family members, disowned or with full rights that choose his side will lose the magic they got from the family.'

'You declared war?' Narcissa went white.

'Yes I did.'

Narcissa sat down on the sofa trembling.

'What does that mean, mother?'

Narcissa sighed and closed her eyes. She had been raised as daughter of the Black house and her loyalty had always been to the Black house. For the Black house to declare war and she to be neutral, she couldn't do that, it went beneath what she considered her duty. Yes, she had married into the Malfoy family, because her own family arranged it. And because it wasn't really her marring into Lucius's family, but Lucius marring into the Black family. As stated by the marriage contract Lucius answered to the Black head of the family. And that head of the family had just declared war on Lucius's master. A master Lucius shouldn't have had in the first place. She had warned him when he took the dark mark. She had cautioned against it, even Bella. But they wouldn't hear it, and Arcturus had kept silent when she went to him. Why, why had Arcturus kept silent? Why did he leave Sirius the lordship but allowed for Bella to bow down to the Dark Lord?

Lucius had told her after seeing the ring on Sirius's finger that Arcturus had been tricked into reinstating Sirius after her cousin had been declared Voldemort's right hand man and chucked in Azkaban all those years ago. But Cissy knew better, she was one of the few that knew Sirius had never been disowned, she was also one of the few that guessed Sirius had been innocent all along. But again, Arcturus did nothing when she went to him with her assumptions and she thought it would benefit her son more if Sirius never had a trial and died without naming an heir. Well, the man blew away all her assumptions and not only survived Azkaban, but escaped, cleared his name, took the lordship and was now positioning himself against Voldemort once more.

Could he win?

It seemed impossible, not with what Narcissa new, what the diary was, what the Dark Lord had done. Lucius was oblivious to it, the Malfoys never had the knowledge the Blacks did, and Narcissa didn't feel like sharing that knowledge with Lucius. Somehow his pure blood attitude towards her, her role just as a mother and a wife and nothing more. The fact that her opinion didn't matter to him. That made Narcissa keep secrets from her husband. Sirius had been right, she had wanted a carrier in politics and settled for the wife role. No, that wasn't right. She hadn't settled for the wife role, but the role of the mother. She remembered she had voiced her wish to work in the ministry and then, she got pregnant with Draco. Even though they had discussed waiting before having their first child, somehow Lucius's protection charm backfired. Somehow she got distracted from her career goals. She frowned. She wasn't stupid, even back then she knew something didn't add up, but Draco became her world and she didn't mind because she loved her son more than anything. And yet she had failed to educate him as she should have.

She closed her eyes as she made her decision. When she opened them the die was cast.

'I will not be neutral when my house goes to war. Lord Black, you have my loyalty.'

'Mother?' Draco looked in horror as her mother drew out her wand and swore her oath to a stunned Sirius. He did not expect that.

'Draco you have a choice to make. Your father or me.'

'Why? Why ally yourself with a blood traitor?'

'I would become a blood traitor if I refuse my Lord's call. As will you, if you side with your father.'

'Surely not. He'll throw in his lot with Muggle lovers like Dumbledore…'

'Dumbledore has no say in the matters of our house.' Sirius said briskly. 'The House of Black answers to nobody but magic itself. As for me being a Muggle lover, they are not so different from us wizards Draco. They may not know magic, but they are still human beings, and I don't consider them a threat nor do I feel so insecure with regards to them that I would torture them or kill them as Voldemort does.'

'I don't understand.'

'Don't you? Why would anyone consider it fun to see a less powerful person suffer? Why is torturing or killing others fun for the likes of Voldemort?'

'They are just Muggles, it doesn't matter.'

'If it doesn't matter, why kill them or torture them? Did you see someone being tortured before?'

Draco gulped and shook his head. 'Only that spider in DADA class.'

'And, was it fun?'

'No, but it was a spider.'

'Would you have found it fun if it had been Harry being tortured?'

Draco opened his mouth to say yes, but stopped.

'Would hearing ear piercing screams and seeing someone convulse in pain be fun for you?'

'I don't know.'

'There are very few who would say yes to that question Draco. Not a peer pressure yes, but an educated yes.'

'But if I join you, Voldemort will try to torture me, kill me.'

'And if you join him? Will you truly be safe from his torture and his killing curse?'

'Will I be safe from yours?'

'I don't torture, and if it comes to that, I will fight to imprison not kill. But in a duel, death and life are uncertainties. What will be a certainty for you if you join Voldemort is that you will forfeit your freedom.'

'Freedom I will have by serving you?'

'I am not asking you to serve me. But I am at war with the man your father serves. I would be extremely foolish if I didn't condition your protection and sanctuary in my home on a vow of loyalty. But I, unlike Voldemort am giving you a choice, and letting you walk out of here now unharmed if you choose to follow him.'

'You-know-who would not extend the same courtesy.' Said Andromeda.

Draco took a long while to think before sighing 'Will I have to obey Potter?'

'No, however you will have to be civil with Harry, as he is now my adopted son.'

'Civil?'

'Just don't hex each other and if you argue don't get too nasty with the insults.'

'I can still insult him?'

'If he really does something stupid you can tell him, but you can't insult him or speak ill of him behind his back. That goes for his friends too, no more calling people mud bloods.'

'What if he hexes me first?'

'He won't, I talked to him about this, and he promised to leave you alone. But if he does, you have leave to defending yourself.'

'What if we have to duel in class?'

'That you can do. In fact if you wish to spar with him you can do so here as well. I know Lucius removed your trace a year ago.'

'As if he'll want to spar with me.' Snorted Draco.

'He will want to. It will be good for him to face against different duelling styles.'

'You duel with him?'

'I do.'

'Will I be forced to fight against my father and the Dark Lord?'

'Against your father no, at least not on my orders. Against Voldemort, maybe, but only when you come of age and it won't be forced. But we will discuss that when you do come of age.'

'Discuss?'

'Yes Draco, discuss.'

Draco didn't like his choices, heck he didn't like Sirius Black. The man was not what he had expected. He wasn't the lunatic in the Daily Prophet's picture. In fact Sirius looked not just sane, but completely in control of the situation. And there was an aura of power around him, not like Dumbledore's, nothing like that old man's. It wasn't power, well it was, but not raw power, if Draco had to put a name on it, he would have called it unpredictability. Yes, Draco didn't like his choices, or that he had to choose, or that he could choose. But he found himself nodding and making his choice, was it the right one? It would be years before he understood, it wasn't about right or wrong, but rather about who he chose to be.

* * *

To say that dinner was a tense affair was the understatement of the century. Narcissa tried to make conversation with Andromeda and ignore Ted Tonks as much as possible, but Draco was stunned. On the one hand, Sirius made it quite clear that he would not have him insult guests of the House Black and disobeying the man was no longer an option, oath and all. But he was having dinner with a muggle borne and a very loud and rude American who had popped up out of nowhere. He, Draco Malfoy was surrounded by…by…everything his father said was beneath him, not to mention there was Harry bloody Potter, now Potter-Black right across from him.

Harry was trying his best not to glare at Draco and keep a conversation going with Tonks. Tonks was rather uncomfortable too as Narcissa kept throwing icy glares at her whenever the Pink haired witch spoke to Draco directly.

Hughes was completely oblivious or at the very least was completely unaffected by this as he was chatting up a storm between Ted and Sirius.

It came as a relief to everyone when desert was done and soon after Narcissa excused herself and Draco for the night as they were tired and still needed to unpack. Tia was given the task of swiftly transporting the two to the garden Pavilion, their new home, which had been the guest house for when important people came to stay longer periods of time. With the Malfoys gone tension seemed to melt away.

'We don't have to do this every evening, do we?' Harry asked looking at Sirius.

'Hell no. Narcissa expressed the wish to have dinner with Draco alone at the Pavilion. It was just for tonight to make sure Draco didn't do anything stupid when he first met you around the manor.'

'Thank God.' Harry sighed 'Wait, he'll be free to move around?'

'Not everywhere, but the ground floor and first floor will be accessible for both of them.'

'Not the west wings though.' Harry wanted to be sure.

'No, that is off limits to anyone but us and the mages, at least for the time being.'

'Why did you let them in? They could cause trouble for us.' Hughes said.

'Not if they want to keep their magic and their lives.'

'Shit, you made them take vows.'

'Of course I did.'

'Well, the mother will be all right in the end, but the kid…'

'What would you have had me do Hughes? Turning them away would have meant setting the kid on the path to becoming a Death Eater.'

'I just hope the kid realizes the favour you're doing him.'

'He will, in time.' Sirius and Harry didn't stay too long after that, it had been a strained day and both of them wanted to be on their own.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, happy 2020. I think I blinked and winter went away. It's so warm outside that I am having trouble believing it's january. Anyway, if you review maybe it will snow. hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice weekend.


	18. Saying goodbye to Summer

**Chapter 18: **

**Saying goodbye to summer**

The next days the tension slowly evaporated as it seemed both Draco and Narcissa kept to themselves and the garden Pavilion. Only occasionally did Narcissa come to talk to her sister and Sirius. Draco however didn't take Sirius's offer to duel with Harry, to Harry's relief.

It was the 31st of August, the last day of the summer holidays and they were having a barbeque in the garden, only this time it was for lunch as both Harry and Sirius wanted to enjoy their evening together at the Den. The commotion and the laughter drew Draco out of seclusion. The boy was still struggling with his choice and he kept away mostly so that he wouldn't be tempted to insult Potter. But he was curious, especially about Sirius Black. The man didn't seem to fit with Draco's notion of a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient house. Hell he didn't even fit the notion of a pure blooded wizard, definitely not wearing an apron and turning sausages on the grill. What in Merlin's name was the man doing? That was servants' work and the guy had five house elves at his beck and call. Said house elves were sitting on the grass not ten feet away from their lord and master sipping lemonade and watching Potter fly. It was madness.

'Hello Draco. How do you like your stake done?' Sirius turned to him and asked.

'Why are you preparing the food?'

'Because it's lunch time.'

'I know that, but why are YOU preparing it?'

'Why not? It's fun.'

'But it's the work of House elves.'

'I find it relaxes me. And even house elves need a break every once in a while. So, rare, medium or well done?'

'Well done.'

'OK, take a seat somewhere and I'll let you know when you can come and pick yours up.'

Draco joined his mother and his aunt where the two women were discussing a new law Fudge was trying to push through while eating their share of the grill.

'Draco, you came out.' Andy smiled at him. 'Good for you, Sirius doesn't cook all that often, which is a pity for us really.'

'Why is he cooking in the first place?'

'He wants to, I imagine.' Andy shrugged.

'TIME!' yelled Hughes 'Sirius you have guests. The usual kind.' The American added.

Sirius sighed and performed a freeze charm on the barbeque before going back inside the manor. A few minutes later he returned followed by Remus Lupin and Mad Eye Moody. Their barbeque only grew larger when Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones joined them.

'Merlin I missed your cooking.' Said Remus as they all settled around tables on the terrace.

'Don't think I'll make a habit of throwing barbeques every weekend, Moony.' Sirius said taking off the slightly greasy apron and sitting down between Remus and Amelia. Harry was at another table talking with Hughes and two other Swiss mages that were not on duty, Hedge and Trots.

'Was it wise to invite Malfoy?' asked Amelia

'Narcissa and Draco are under the house of Black protection and they swore oaths of loyalty for said protection.'

'Why?'

'Narcissa is a survivor. She weight her options and found the Black family had a much better chance of surviving this coming war than Voldemort.'

'You're one family, Black. My brother told me what you said.'

'He's still thinking what to do then.'

'He is. The last war took Edgar away from us. Richard doesn't want to risk putting Susan in harm's way.'

'He's not the only one who is still thinking Amelia. I don't hold it against him.'

'But are there some who chose?'

'Surprisingly yes, two families actually chose neutrality.'

'Let me guess, Smith and Ogden.' She snorted.

'No, not quite. Smith yes, and he was the first. But the second neutrality took me a bit by surprise.'

'Who?'

'Nott.'

'No, but he's one of the oldest supporters Voldemort has.' Amelia's eyes grew big.

'He can still further Voldemort's agenda in the Wizengamon.'

'But neutrality means he won't fight as a Death Eater anymore.' Said Remus

'Every bit counts.' Sirius shrugged.

'And the rest?'

'Augusta conditioned her aid on a favour. I'll deal with that after I send Harry to school.'

'Please don't tell me you'll be executing Bellatrix.'

'No, that won't happen.'

'Thank Merlin.'

'This is all well and good.' Said Kingsley 'But Fudge will still remain a problem. And Lucius may have lost his seat in the Wizengamon, but he still influences Cornelius.'

'Dear old Lucy.' Sirius smirked his eyes shifting towards where Narcissa and Andromeda were talking. 'His agenda and by extension Cornelius's will soon find itself effectively blocked thanks to Cissy. We can discuss this further after the kids leave for school.' He turned to Amelia.

'I thought you had no interest in politics, lord Black.' Amelia frowned.

'I don't, but this is about stopping Voldemort gaining a firmer grip on the ministry, I'll use politics if I have to, and now that I have two rather capable and politically savvy women playing the game, all I need to do is be the front man.'

'You would trust Narcissa with this?'

'No, I trust her sense of self-preservation and her ambitions. Did you know she wanted to be the head of International Magical Cooperation?'

'Crouch's former job?' asked Moody.

'Yes, after all this is over and done with, I'll expect her to get involved.'

'We've never had a woman in that position.' Amelia pondered.

'I'm not sure yet about what changes she'll want to make, but I can tell you now, she would be equal to the task, especially with her perfect pure blood upbringing. She won't insult any of the foreign Magical Ministries, and she does know about 20 international and magical languages. Not as impressive as Crouch's 90 or so, but enough to get by.'

'So you would support her in this?' asked Remus.

'Maybe, I'm not sure yet. I'm concentrating on Voldemort now, further political shenanigans can wait.'

* * *

That evening at the Den Harry felt for the first time that he really wanted his holiday to last a little bit more. He dragged his feet getting his trunk ready. And after the fifth time he went back and forth between the Livingroom and his own bedroom to gather his stuff, by hand, Sirius had to say something.

'You know, a simple summoning charm would get you done quickly and efficiently.' The older man was drinking a pint of butter beer on the terrace since the weather was still warm, the huge double glass doors towards the living room were wide open as he watched Harry move about the Den.

'It's just…should I be going back to school? I mean Voldemort is out there and you need help, and I can help, don't look at me like that. I know you said I still needed to learn, but you taught me so many things during the summer you can't say I'm not ready to fight.'

'Harry, we talked about this. You're still a minor.'

'That won't stop Voldemort from coming after me.'

'No, but there's a difference between defending yourself and attacking. When you attack you put yourself in danger.'

'But it would be my choice to attack. And didn't you say attacking is the best defence?'

'Not when you're still a kid. Don't glare, you are. It's not that you're not capable, but you need to think this through, the consequences of you fighting.'

'I'll have to fight either way.'

'But are you prepared for it? Not the skills, I don't mean the skills. Are you prepared to see people dying?'

'I can protect them.'

'You can only try, but a battle isn't something you can fully control. There's the element of surprise, luck is more a factor in deciding duels than skill is. Trust me, I've been an Auror for 4 years before being chunked into Azkaban.'

'And if I stay safely hidden at Hogwarts? Will I have more control then?'

'No, but you won't be directly responsible for anything happening outside the school walls.'

'And that's supposed to comfort me?'

'It should. Aside from the castle's own defences you being there will also mean the Swiss Mages will be nearby at all times.'

'You mean I'll still have the escort?'

'Naturally. But they will stay outside the school grounds. Your presence there will keep students safer. And if Voldemort does attack you will know how to defend yourself and others until help comes. Harry, it's important for you to be at Hogwarts and have a normal life.'

'Why? I never had it before.'

'Do you like the abnormality then?'

'NO!' Harry almost shouted 'It's just…if it's inevitable that I will have to fight, I don't see the point in hiding.'

'You're not hiding. You'll be at Hogwarts, everyone will know where you are. And nothing is inevitable.' Sirius set a hand on Harry shoulder before continuing 'I won't keep you from fighting if you truly believe that is what you want. But I will ask you to please consider it carefully. You saw what can happen, you saw Cedric die in an instant, and can you shoulder that again? Do you want to see that again? Because Harry, you joining the fight will likely mean Ron and Hermione will follow. Are your friends really ready for something like this?'

'I'll talk to them, tell them to stay out of it.'

'And will they listen?'

Harry frowned. He wanted to say yes, but he knew Ron and Hermione, and they both cared about him, as he cared about them.

'You should also consider if you are ready to take a life.'

'What?'

'Duelling with Death Eaters isn't the same as duelling with me. One stupefy shot at a man at the edge of a balcony can send that man falling to his death. Can you shoulder that burden?'

'I…'

'Self-defence is a good excuse we tell ourselves in a courtroom, but every Death Eater that I have killed is still vivid in my mind, their faces, their names and I'm not entirely sure that some of those weren't under the Imperius curse.'

'But if you hadn't killed them, they would have killed you.'

'Maybe, I'll never know, I was quicker, luckier, in the end the question you're left with is this: was your life more important than theirs? I hope you never have to ask yourself that question.'

'But, they were Death Eaters.'

'Yes, they were, but they were people too. Maybe some had families that depended on them, maybe some chose to follow Voldemort out of fear, maybe some had huge businesses that sustained the lives of thousands of workers that would suddenly find themselves without an income. Back then I was a celibate young man, with no one to morn my passing except a handful of friends, no lives depended on mine except my own, I was reckless and convinced I was doing the right thing, until the people I killed started to weigh on my soul.'

'Sirius, you were an Auror doing your duty and they were self-defence.'

'I know, and I wouldn't do things differently. Merlin knows, those Death Eaters could have gone on to kill and torture other people. But then again, maybe not. I stand by my decisions, for me back then and even now, they were the decisions I chose, good or bad. But you can't stop but wonder…'

It was a short silent moment until Harry answered. 'All right, I'll think it through and I won't ask to fight until I come of age, unless I have to, in defence of my friends and my family. But you'll have to promise me that if I choose to fight, you will let me.'

'I promise. Now go finish packing, I want to talk to you about something before you go to bed.'

It took Harry less than ten minutes to finish packing his trunk and return to Sirius's side on the terrace.

'Ok, so what's this about?' Harry asked taking the second pint of butter beer Sirius had summoned for him from the fridge.

'I was thinking about telling you this for a while now, but I didn't know how to start. Our talk about fighting Voldemort tonight, well, let's just say it brought the topic back to the forefront of my mind. And you did say you would think about it, so, you might as well get all the facts, or at least the ones I know of.'

'Go on.' Harry didn't know how he felt knowing Sirius had kept something from him, but then again, there was a lot Harry didn't know, and most of it wasn't Sirius's fault, in fact the man had told him more about the war than any of the other adults did.

'How much do you know about why Voldemort attacked you that night on Halloween?'

'Not much, I asked Dumbledore, but he said he'd tell me when I was older. That was in my first year after Quirrel.'

'Well, your dad told me a bit, and Dumbledore a bit more after I cornered him this summer, but I still don't know the whole picture. That's why I didn't want to tell you yet.'

'So I should take this with a grain of salt.'

'A bit more than a grain.' Sirius smiled and continued 'There was a prophecy before you were born about a baby born at the end of July to parents that defied Voldemort 3 times that would have the power to defeat him.'

'I…'

'Before you think it, no, it doesn't necessarily refer to you.'

'What?'

'Neville fits that description just as well.'

'But then…'

'I don't know more than this. Dumbledore knows the whole Prophecy, Trelawney made it to him, she of course doesn't remember a thing, but Dumbledore was rather cagy about the rest of it. You see, what I just told you was the only part that Voldemort knows, the rest he's still trying to find out.'

'Can he? I mean if Dumbledore is the only one who knows…'

'There's a record of the prophecy in the DOM at the ministry but it's being guarded by the Order.'

'Can I hear it?'

'Do you want to?'

Harry wanted to say of course, but something stopped him. 'You're saying this prophecy is the reason my parents lost their lives.'

'They were Voldemort's targets long before the prophecy. They lost their lives because they put their trust in the wrong person.'

'Still, if … doesn't this mean I have a duty to fight?'

Sirius looked at Harry carefully, the boy was starting to panic.

'And I don't have the power to stop him, Sirius, I'm a normal boy, I …'

'Calm down, I didn't tell you this for you to pick up your wand tomorrow and challenge Voldemort to a duel.'

'But…'

'Harry, you've been studying divination for two years now. How much of that crap actually happens.'

'But if it was a real prophecy…merlin, she had another one, the night Pettigrew escaped, she said the servant would return and help Voldemort regain his body. And it happened, Sirius, what if…'

'Stop!' Harry had been up and pacing and it took the older man's hands on his shoulders to make Harry stop. 'First of, do you know how many of the prophecies in the DOM have come true?'

Harry shook his head 'Less than half.' Sirius continued. 'Yes, Trelawney might not be a complete fraud, but that doesn't mean that Seers are always right. Mostly they see possibilities, not realities. And I didn't tell you this to make you want to fight. I told you this because Voldemort might try to get you to bring him the damn prophecy.'

'What? Why?'

'Only the ones the prophecy was made about can take it out of the DOM. Snape's reports before I left the Order were about Voldemort's obsession about knowing the whole thing.'

'But he can take it himself, can't he?'

'He can, but he doesn't want to expose himself when the ministry is still in denial. Also, he doesn't know that sending others to remove the orb doesn't work.'

'Oh…'

'Which buys us a bit of time. Now I know most people will believe DOM prophecies, but I'm not one of those. My choices define my future, I've lived by that creed since I was old enough to understand what a choice is.'

'So we're saying to just ignore the prophecy.'

'No, unfortunately we can't. Because Voldemort believes it, and he will come for you.'

'Why me and not Neville?'

'I don't know, but you see what I mean. Voldemort can be fixed on the wrong person, he doesn't care, interpreting a prophecy is also tricky, the power to stop Voldemort can mean a lot of things, not necessarily that you have to kill the guy. My point is, you don't have to do anything you don't want to and certainly not because of some prophecy.'

'But Voldemort will act because of the prophecy.'

'And that is where you need to be careful.'

'Can I listen to all of it?'

'If you listened to it, what would you do after?'

'I don't know, why do you ask?'

'Because I don't want you to make choices based on it. People make dumb choices when they think they know the future.'

'So I shouldn't hear the rest of it, then?'

'That's not what I'm saying, I just want you to grow up a bit more until you do hear it all.'

'Meaning that I should wait.'

Sirius nodded 'Until you're of age.'

'And if Voldemort manages to hear it before then? I'll be left in the dark.'

'If he manages to hear it until then I'll take you to the DOM myself or make Albus tell you the damn thing at wand point if I have to.'

'I don't like not knowing.'

'Two more years. They'll go by fast.' There was a note of pleading in Sirius's voice and Harry found himself agreeing with the older man. He did promise to stay out of the fight until he was of age.

'Sirius.' Harry finally spoke after a long while when the two just sipped their butter beers.

'Yes.'

'About the Horcruxes.'

'Narcissa told me two days ago that the diary had been indeed a Horcrux and that Bella bragged about an object of great importance the Dark Lord intrusted to her.'

'So there is one at the Lestrange house.'

'Maybe. I don't know. I'll have to see about getting access to their home and for that I'll need to retrieve the marriage contract between Lestrange and Bella, maybe there is something there that can grant me access to their property.'

'Just be careful.'

'I will.'

'We still don't know for sure how many he made.'

'If Regulus did his homework right, Voldemort was obsessed with the number 7.'

'7 bloody Horcruxes.'

'6, the 7th part would still have to be in his body.'

'But I was one too.'

'You're an accident.'

'So 6. One diary, one locket, one cup and one ring, maybe and two unknown.'

'One of the unknown may be the snake you encountered in the graveyard.'

'Why would you say that?'

'Well, I was thinking about your recollection of your dreams last summer. You saw Voldemort not from his eyes but from a lower perspective, from what I could see in your memories while we were meditating, it could have been the snake's eyes.'

'But why would I see through the snake's eyes if the connection I had was with Voldemort.'

'Unless there's a part of Voldemort inside the snake.' Sirius finished Harry's train of thoughts.

'You're right. It has to be the snake. That just leaves one unknown.'

'I'll continue to sort through Reg's stuff and we'll find out the last Horcurx as well. But you can help me there too.'

'How?'

'You'll have to be discrete, but look around Hogwarts for clues. There may be an old house elf that may know something or, maybe inside the chamber of secrets.'

'He might have left a horcurx there.' Harry chimed.

'Maybe, just be careful.'

'The basilisk is dead. But it couldn't hurt to take out a few fangs, basilisk venom did destroy the diary.'

'It is one of the things that can destroy Horcruxes, and you are not to use fiend fire no matter what. It's too unpredictable.'

Harry grinned feeling better knowing Sirius wasn't just keeping him safe, but actually trusting him with this job.

'I'll have to go at it alone, won't I?'

'I'm not saying not to trust your friends, but…'

'But you would rather I go at this alone.'

'No, no matter what, you need your friends beside you. I don't want you to alienate yourself from them. But this could put them in danger.'

'What if I tell them just that I want to learn more about Voldemort?'

'That could work.'

Harry nodded 'This way they can help gather information but they won't know enough to be targets.'

'And you'll have your mirror and cloak with you all the time.'

'They are with me now in the satchel you gave me.'

'Good. If you go out at night take the marauders' map with you too.'

'Of course.'

'And don't go into the forbidden forest.'

'Really?'

'Yes really. That place isn't protected by Hogwarts. And you are to keep training yourself.'

'I won't have anyone to spar with.'

'You have the list of exercises from Margot, use it.'

'Yes sir.' Harry saluted.

'You're too cheeky for your own good.'

'I know. I've decided on my Animagus form.'

'Oh?'

'Yes, I will be an owl.'

'A snow white one?'

'No, you'd confuse me with Hedwig and send me to deliver your mail.'

Sirius laughed 'It's a good form, how come you decided on the Owl?'

Harry shrugged 'It made sense for me to want to be a bird, what with me loving to fly and all. And then with everything dark that happened to me I don't feel scared of the night, it made sense to choose a bird that can see in the darkness though, since I'll probably need it.'

Sirius nodded 'If I may give some advice, chose a nondescript plumage. This way you can blend in more.'

'Somehow I think the feathers will be dark in colour and a bit ruffled.' He passed his fingers through his hair the way James used to do.

'You'll probably have green eyes.'

'That won't be nondescript.' Harry pointed out.

'You can't choose everything about your form.'

'Should I register?'

'Let's first see you through the transformation. Which you won't be trying without supervision. So no funny business until Christmas, ok?'

'But.'

'No buts, I had James to take care of stuff if something went wrong, and he had me.'

'And that was enough?'

'We could both teach Transfigurations by the time we started on the transformation. You're still not quite there yet.'

'Fine.' Harry conceded. 'What about if Hermione helps me?'

Sirius frowned but didn't say anything. Still Harry knew the man well enough, there was something about Hermione that Sirius wasn't happy with.

'What did she do?'

'Nothing.'

'Sirius!'

'Maybe you should talk to her.'

'That doesn't sound ominous at all.'

'I know she means well.' At this Harry's smile faded.

'So she did do something.'

'It would be best if you just talked to her.'

'NO, you're telling me now. I will talk to her, but I want to know what this is about. She's my best friend.'

'She is, and that is why she isn't subjected to the stringent confidentiality vows.'

'But I told her not to tell anyone what she sees or hears at the manor.' Harry realized where this was going. 'How do you know she told?'

'A breach of confidentiality spell. She spoke of things she shouldn't have four times.'

'With whom?' if it was with Ron, Harry could forgive her that.

'Twice with Ron, once with Molly and once with Dumbledore.'

'Do you know what exactly?'

'No. It's not a spell that listens in on conversations. It just tells who the snitch is and who the information was told to.'

'Can it be wrong?'

'I'm afraid not, it's linked to the person's feeling of guilt and betrayal.'

Harry frowned 'Why would she do this? I mean you are keeping both her and her parents safe. She saw how well guarded the manor is. She saw the people that stay here, Tonks and Andy and Ted, why would she tell, well Dumbledore I understand, she considers him a better leader maybe, but Mrs. Weasley?'

'Harry, you should talk to her. Find out her side of the story. Maybe she didn't feel safe in the manor.'

'Why wouldn't she?'

'I don't know. Just talk to her, she is your friend, and she didn't tell Death Eaters our secrets, just Order people. Remus and Moody, they are still in the Order and they know more than Hermione does about what happens at the Manor.'

'So then why the secrecy towards the rest?'

'Because I don't know the rest of them as well. And when the war finally breaks out of the shadows there may be some decisions that I will make that won't be 100% to their liking.'

'What do you mean?'

'I will summon defences rooted in my family's magic. Defences that are rooted in borderline dark magic.'

'You would use those?'

'If it means that innocent lives will be spared, then yes. I will use anything and everything at my disposal to take Voldemort down.'

'But wouldn't that get you sentenced back to Azkaban?'

'Don't worry about that.'

'You can't spring this on me and tell me not to worry, Sirius!'

'Harry, those will be last resort only. And because of the war status this whole fight will take after the meeting in September I will be able to bend rules. The only real issue appears if someone dies, someone that is an innocent in all of this. But that's what I hope to stop.'

'Just promise me you won't use this magic unless absolutely necessary and only to save lives.' Harry said 'and you will leave as much of the fighting as possible to Hughes and the cadre.'

'I am a trained Auror, and I have been able to regain my skills in the past months.'

'I know, but I only have you, so please, for me if not for anything else, stay alive.'

Sirius nodded and Harry's concern slowly melted, but a shadow still remained.

'It's almost midnight, we should go to sleep.'

'How are we reaching the Platform tomorrow?'

'Aparating, I'll guide you to where the cadre is stationed and then we'll walk a few hundred meters.'

'With the trunk and Hedwig?'

'Just Hedwig, the trunk will be shrunk to pocket size. Now off to bed with you.'

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, sorry it took a while to update guys, I have been busy and trying to concentrate on the Black Lord –where I seem to have a lot of ideas but nothing clear on how to continue with the next chapter. If you are wondering: it has snowed, for about 5 minutes and I could count the snowflakes on my fingers and toes :[ And we are having 100km/h winds which is not normal. I guess what I am trying to say is climate change sucks and we're to blame for it. Anyway, hope you liked the little heart to heart between Siri and Harry and I hope you have a nice week._


	19. Hogwarts trouble

**Chapter 19**

**Hogwarts trouble**

The fun and safe bubble Harry had found himself in at the Den and at the Manor burst on the 1st September when he had to return to school. Sirius had kept his name out of the paper after the hearing but the damage had been done and most people on the platform were eyeing him and his godfather with suspicion.

'Ignore them Harry.' Sirius said as they made their way to where a large group of red heads were gathered.

'I just forgot about it. What with everyone at the Manor knowing the truth I just…'

'The important people know you and will stick by you. Ron and Hermione will be with you all the time. Neville knows too since his grandmother accepted the truth when I told her. I'm a bit annoyed Amelia couldn't yet reverse what Fudge has done or have him removed, but it's only a matter of time until everyone knows the truth.'

'I know, I just hoped I'd actually have a normal year for once.'

'Well, until now, normal hasn't really been normal for you, has it?'

'Then can I just have a very abnormal year with no excitement at all?'

'Sure you can, you just have to ignore the world.'

Harry groaned 'Promise me you'll be careful…'

'And you promise me you'll stay out of trouble.'

'Really?'

'Well, the bad type of trouble. I won't mind if I receive a letter from McGonagall every now and then telling me you pranked the Great hall purple.'

'I think that's more up Fred and George's alley.'

'What's up our alley?' the twins asked as they had already reached them.

'You turning the Great Hall purple.' Explained Harry

'Such a nice idea, Sirius. We haven't done that yet.'

'Nor will you!' Molly intervened angrily 'I'd refrain from instigating other people's children to trouble, Black!'

'I was speaking to Harry.'

'He's not your child either!' she snapped back.

'I adopted him Molly, and even if I hadn't, I've always considered him family.'

Molly pursed her lips but said nothing more as the train whistled and the kids scrambled to get on.

'Stay safe, Mirror call if anything happens.' Sirius said quickly as the train started moving and Harry climbed on the top stair.

'You too.'

With that the train picked up speed and Harry watched the figure of his father vanished as the train turned the corner.

'Let's find us some place to sit.' He said to Ron and Hermione who looked at him worriedly before answering they had prefect duty.

'But I don't think the meeting will last until Hogwarts.' Hermione said

'We'll come and find you after.' Ron added.

'Sure, we'll save you seats.' Said Harry 'That is, if you want to sit with me, Gin.'

'Sure.' Ginny said smiling at him and the two went to look for a compartment picking Neville along the way. In the end they had to share a compartment with Ginny's Ravenclaw friend since everything else was full. Luna Lovegood was strange, but friendly. Neville however was looking at Harry as if he wanted to ask something but didn't know how, it made Harry feel uneasy because Neville was uneasy. By the middle of the train ride Ron and Hermione returned to them but even if Harry wanted to question Hermione about what she had divulged from Black Manor, the compartment wasn't the place to do it. Harry was begining to relax when they reached Hogsmeade only for him to think he was losing his mind seeing the black scaly horses pulling the school carriages. Luna's comment that he was just as sane as she was, didn't really comfort him.

The feast was also odd seeing the ministry witch and having her very boring speech translated to him by Hermione: it was troubling to know the ministry was still trying very hard to ignore Voldemort's return but found the time to interfere with Hogwarts. So after a very stressful day what got Harry to finally explode was Seamus. He was barely up in his dorm and looking through his trunk to find his pyjama pants when Seamus and Dean walked in.

'Had a good summer?' asked Neville as he tended to his Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

'It was ok. Better than Seamus's anyway.'

'Why, what happened Seamus?' Neville asked.

'Me mom didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts this year.' He said.

'What? Why?' Harry asked as he was pulling off his robes.

'Well, I suppose…because of you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, she…er…it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too.'

'She believes the Daily Prophet?' Harry wondered if a fellow Gryffindor thought this…

'Yeah, something like that.' Seamus said nervously. 'Look, what did happen that night when, you know Diggory died.'

Harry really tried to remain calm. 'I don't want to talk about it. Dumbledore filled you guys in at the end of last year anyway.'

'Dumbledore claims You-Know-Who is back! As if one dark wizard at large isn't enough!' Seamus added a bit more strongly.

'What other dark wizard?' asked Harry confused?

'Sirius Black! Didn't you see? He got himself out of the charges against him last summer.'

'Sirius isn't dark.' Harry said immediately.

'Oh yeah? Then how do you account for him being set free and declared innocent? Shouldn't you be afraid? He tried coming after you in our third year…'

'Sirius is innocent.' Harry said 'I've known this since the end of third year. And he was never after me, he was after the real culprit, Pettigrew.'

'How do you know this?'

'He's my godfather, well technically he's my father now since he adopted me last month.'

'You're joking.' Dean said

'No, I'm not. Sirius was my dad's best friend. I've been living with him these last few weeks.'

'And you're not scared of him?' asked Neville

'Er, why should I be scared? Wait, did you meet him?'

'He came by our place to talk to gran one day.' Neville said.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What was it he said, something about your grandmother helping him with the Wizengamot work?'

'I wouldn't know. Gran never tells me anything. D-does he talk to you about these things?'

'He explained a bit about the political system, but honestly I didn't bother paying too much attention. Hermione can tell you more, she kept asking questions.'

'I was a bit curious about it seeing as I'll have to take over at some point from my gran. Do you think Hermione will tell me?'

'Sure she will, and if you have more questions I'll ask Sirius for you.'

'Thanks.' Neville said shyly 'But I'll ask Hermione first, no need to bother him about it.'

'Are you really OK with this?' Seamus was looking from Harry to Neville and back again.

'OK with what?' Neville asked

'Him, here with us in the same room. He's been spending time with a…'

'With a what?' Harry asked his voice dangerously close to a shout.

'He can't be innocent. He's probably confounded you or maybe put you under the Imperius curse.'

'I was the only one who could throw off the curse last year. And Sirius IS innocent, just because the stupid ministry didn't give him a trial 14 years ago doesn't make him a mass murderer.'

'Are you listening to yourself? He was imprisoned because the evidence against him was too overwhelming.'

'The evidence was stupid people thinking he was dark because he has the Black name and he trusted the wrong people. He was never a Death Eater, he fought Voldemort's men and helped save lives as an Auror. He's a hero!'

'A hero who attacked the fat lady and nearly killed Ron three years ago!'

'He wasn't after Ron, he was after the rat!'

'What is going on here?' Ron chose that moment to come in. 'Why are you guys shouting?'

'Your best friend here think Sirius Black is innocent and didn't come here and almost killed you in third year.' Seamus said.

'He wasn't after me. Sirius was after Scabbers.' Ron said making Seamus's mouth drop.

'You know him too?'

'Of course I do. He's Harry's godfather, well father now. It will take me some getting used to that.' Ron grinned. 'Sirius is all right.'

'You're both mad!' Seamus yelled and stormed out.

'Well, that was cheerful. Anyone else have a problem with us or Sirius?' asked Ron

'I don't think so. Gran wouldn't have met with him if…anyway.' Neville trailed off.

Dean eyed both Ron and Harry cautiously. 'You sure you're not confounded?'

Harry raised an eyebrow, how could he answer that?

Dean sighed 'If you are, and you decide to kill me in my sleep, just do it fast and painless.'

Ron snorted. But Harry didn't find it funny. He being called mad was one thing, but Sirius being called a mass murderer wasn't something he would tolerate. He went to sleep trying to clear his mind but failed abysmally falling into a restless sleep and revisiting the graveyard. The upside was that in the morning his scar wasn't hurting and he was given once again the reassurance that he was Voldemort free.

Next morning Seamus left the dorm faster than Harry could get out of bed, obviously none of them had been harmed or killed during the night but that didn't seem to reassure Finnegan yet. Hermione started to rant about the twins after seeing their announcement on the Gryffindor notice board and the three of them made their way to the Great Hall with people eyeing them suspiciously and murmuring behind their backs. Harry was irritated beyond belief. Breakfast didn't get any more cheerful when they saw their schedule for Monday with them having Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day. By the time they made their way to the DADA classroom Harry's mood was sour with Snape having humiliated him once more and extra homework to boot. But Harry's day was far from over with Umbridge proving to be, if it was even possible, worse than Snape. At the end of it he had been given detention every day of the week and had eaten half of McGonagall's biscuits to calm down. The muttering around him only grew in intensity and he was really in a foul mood. He couldn't concentrate on his homework so he decided to head to bed early, knowing full well he'd regret it when work started piling up.

He climbed into bed when he felt a buzz from under his pillow.

'Hey there pup, how was your first day?' Sirius's face showed up in the mirror.

'Hey, it was…well, I'd rather not talk about it.'

'Tell me what happened?'

'I'd really not. Let's just say I had Binns, Snape, Trelawney and the new teacher Umbridge all in one.'

'Auch, that doesn't sound too good.'

'I know. We have so much homework already, Snape was horrible, no surprise there, but Umbridge, that woman is evil, she gave me one week worth of detentions for telling the truth about how Cedric died and Voldemort being back.'

'Hm, I know about her from Remus, she's the one behind the legislation that made it almost impossible for werewolves to find a job. She's a nasty piece of work. Did she start training you guys to fight half breeds?'

'No, she's not teaching us anything. All we did today was read the first chapter in the most boring DADA book I've ever read.'

'Ah, yes, Kingsley came by yesterday and told me the new idea the minister has is that Dumbledore is raising an army against him. He doesn't want you trained in combat.'

'Well, this is likely to make us all fail our OWLs.'

'After what I taught you during the Summer I'm not expecting anything other than Outstanding from you, young man.'

'Yes, well, I'll be fine, but you should hear Hermione's mutterings.' Then he remembered he still hadn't talked to his friend about Black Manor.

'Concentrate on what you can improve and just ignore the old toad.' Sirius said bringing Harry back from his own thoughts.

'Easy for you to say, you don't have a week's worth of detention with her.' groaned Harry.

'After detention just find, I don't know, a song that you can silently hum every time she becomes too much to handle. Tune her out as Hughes says.'

'I'll try.' sighed Harry 'Worst part is I have to be in detention when the keeper trials are happening. Angelina blew a fuse when she heard.'

'You'll get to know your new team mate after. Don't worry. Now, when is your first weekend to Hogsmead?'

And so their conversation turned to nicer things.

* * *

His first detention with Umbridge was horrible. The woman made him write lines in his own blood. His right hand was trickling blood and he was determined to get back at the toad somehow. Surely this wasn't legal, surely. He got back to the common room where Hermione was waiting for him. Ron arrived a few minutes after him.

'Where have you been?' asked Harry looking at Ron's flushed face and dishevel hair.

'Out.' Ron said evasively his cheeks going a bit pinkyer.

Harry wanted to press for a more definitive answer but decided he would ask when Hermione wasn't present.

'How was your detention with the toad?' asked Ron

'She made me write lines.' Harry didn't know why, but his determination to tell the two the truth about his detentions with Umbridge shrunk back. A tiny voice in his head told him he would deal with this alone, that complaining would be like admitting defeat to the toad. No, telling Ron and Hermione wouldn't solve the problem. Heck, they would just get into trouble if they tried to help. The one person that could help was Sirius. And he was a mirror call away. But he would have to finish his homework first.

It was almost midnight when he finished patching up some form of acceptable essay for the classes he had the following day. Ron was still scribbling something for Snape and Hermione had left them to go to sleep about one hour before.

'I'll turn in, try to talk to Sirius if he's still awake.' He told Ron.

'OK, I'll be done in a bit too.' Ron nodded and Harry was soon setting up privacy spells around his bed before taking out the mirror.

'Sirius Black.' He spoke into the smooth surface. The connection formed and Harry lost his voice immediately after seeing his adoptive father. 'What happened?'

'Hey Harry. Sorry, I'm a bit out of it today.'

'You look almost as worse as you did when you got out of Azkaban.' Harry was trying very hard not to panic.

'Hey, I washed my hair.' Sirius tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

'This isn't funny!'

'Relax, I disowned Bellatrix and the magic exhausted me a bit. But I'll get better fast.'

'A bit? Sirius you look half dead!'

'Yes, well, on the positive side, I'm half alive.'

'This isn't funny.' Harry said for the second time.

'I'm glad I don't have to do this for any other Black family member though.'

'Why did you do it to her anyway? She's in Azkaban, she can't hurt us.'

'Bella is lethal anywhere. But I did this to gain access to some of the Lestrange holdings…Harry, can we talk tomorrow, I think I need a good night's sleep.'

'Where are you?'

'I'm at the Manor, Tia is fussing over me. She'll get me back into shape in no time. Don't worry.'

'A little late for that.' Huffed Harry 'Just take care of yourself old man. I'll mirror call tomorrow at noon, if I don't see any improvement I'm coming home.'

'Love you too.' And the mirror turned silver.

Sirius did look a bit better at noon the next day, but Harry was still concerned. Tia was preparing his medicine and with a promise that in one week's time all will be as before, Harry was persuaded not to go to the Manor. But this little hitch made him tight lipped about his detention with Umbridge. If Sirius found out about that and he was in such a lousy state Harry had no doubt the man would march up to the castle and hex the toad with his last breath. Besides, he decided he would keep quiet, hum a little song and simply ignore Dolores Umbridge at the end of his one week detention. What he didn't count on was getting angry at the toad again and earning himself another week's worth of writing with a blood quill. Honestly, humming didn't help one bit, nor did Hermione and her questions and the bloody discussions that followed. At this point in time Harry was angry at just about everything and anything except Sirius.

* * *

_A/N: And we're back at school. Did it feel a bit rushed? I know you guys wanted to see Harry have the talk with Hermione, but he's been busy getting angry. Have no fear though, he will have a talk with her, he just didn't have the time (read that, I was too lazy to put together the scene yet). _

_Cedarwings made a good point about why owl pets aren't allowed to just fly directly to Hogwarts. I honestly was wondering about that too. Especially since owls aren't normal Muggle pets. It would be weird seeing kids with owls in cages every year in September crossing Kings Cross station. But maybe it's just tradition to take your pet with you for the ride. I have no idea. _

_Anyway, happy Easter, sunny days and try to stay healthy._


End file.
